Misguided
by Jenevieve.k
Summary: Voldermort is after the Light Veelas, a dying race, to steal their powers. Will Harry and the crew be able to defeat him? Dumbledore stumble's upon Karina, a Light Veela in need of rescuing. Can she help?, or is the past too much for her to handle?
1. Unfortunate Event

_**Chapter one**_

Excruciating pain ran throughout her body as she tried to move, so the pain was less bearable on her side. The pale girl's face stung as it made contact with the ice cold dungeon floor, which the only source of cushioning, was a thin layer of mould, cast like a blanket across the stones. It seemed even the cell she was in, was trying it's hardest to make her more uncomfortable. Muscles cramped, shaking from the cold and the pain settled in around the battered body. Burning and bloodshot eyes looked to the only window in the room, if you could call it a window. A tiny rectangle situated at the top of the twelve feet by twelve stone walls, which loomed all around the figure. She could see that the sun was beginning to rise, if her muscles had of let her, they would have let a tiny smile slip. As the only source of warmth hit the dirt and blood smeared face, the fireball in the sky began to fill the tiny rectangle with light. Eyes drifted shut, and blocked everything out, the pain, the despair, and the feeling of being alone through it all. The sound of heeled boots on the stone floors hit heightened hearing, as they came closer to the cell door. The already abused body's muscles tensed, prepared for anything they would be hit with, moving so that she was sitting up against the back wall facing the rotten sandal wood door, which a decaying smell was emitting from. Struggling to catch her breath from moving her battered self to the other side of the room. Forcing a look of calm, stubbornness and pride would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her weak and defenceless. Seeing the slight gap between the door and floor, a flickering orange light teased her eyes.

Enabling those weary eyes to see a pair of slick leather boots positioned in front of the door as they placed the key in the lock and turned. The heavy security bolts protested and groaned. Those eyes closed, trying not to think of where the owner of the boots would take her. The door creaked from age, and light flooded the area, chasing away shadows in every corner and uncovering the true colour of the walls, instead of black they were covered in what seemed grey slime.

It was fruitless to wish that the inevitable wasn't going happen. Like a nightmare, she hadn't been able to wake from. What was happening was real and there was nothing she felt she could do, which made the girl's chest burn with anger. Looking to the floor as the foot steps loomed closer, dancing around the boot clad feet were black robe's that brushed against the floor, soiling the bottom of the expensive looking garment. Slowly a defeated face lifted to see an ivory mask, which they all wore. Covering their faces, proving their cowardliness, but you do not have to see someone's face to pick them apart from another. Learning to recognise all their voices proved to set them apart well enough. The mask stopped at the end of their nose letting onlookers to see an unpleasant smirk. Glaring at the mask proved an effort, hurting swollen eyes to do so. This man before her had boasted that he had killed the girl's parent's, but having no memory of it she refused to believe him, nor did she want to. Her parent's were powerful, and wouldn't allow such scum to defeat them. That's what her scrambled mind told her, the frayed string of hope still connected with a delicate mind hanging on as it slowly stretched over time.

"Well, good morning Miss Katrina Stone. How are you feeling on this sunny day?" His voice, condescending and domineering filled her with disgust. She had noticed they all had strong English accents and she prayed she wasn't in their territory, so far away from her own. Her chest ached with the feeling of homesickness. Despising the man before her she looked sharply away from him. This man was the one who enjoyed pointing his wand at her while yelling curses she had never heard of. "I suppose you're not feeling the best, hmm?" He crouched down in front of the frail figure, a sinister smile playing across his pale thin lips. Then he touched a finger to his own chin in fake thought and said still smiling in a twisted way. "Well with…five broken ribs, a broken arm, and an enchanted pole through you're stomach, to make sure you don't die and so that you cant remove it-."

Counting off her injuries on his fingers seemed to please him. She would not give him the satisfaction of looking at him. Even if the need or want arose to use her voice she would find the words stuck in her throat, the walls of her throat ripped roar with terror and screams. He tutted, shaking a finger at her face. "-Now don't be like that, or I'll have to get that nice man with that large hammer. It has been an interesting experience torturing you, usually we would use the unforgivable's in questioning's, but this medieval torture has proved in most cases to be rather effective." He snickered with malice enjoying every ounce of pain she allowed to show. She knowing that large tool rather well along with its spikes and deathly weight, and so did her ribs. "Hmm…not talking today? Well, I have some good news, we well be moving you to a different location today. Isn't that good?" Thinking a silent plea to any one or anything that this suffering would end. The masked man looked at what was once a person with dignity and strength and through the slits in the face covering could see a pair of pale eyes, that if you looked close enough you could see the hidden darkness that loomed in them. His robe's hood was up like it always was, but this time she could see just one clump of long white blond hair that sat almost cradling his neck. He spoke as if he was just figuring something out, or had finally given it a specific moment of his time.

"I wonder…you being a Light Veela, might explain why you can withstand so much pain." His voice was silky and he leered at her, his smirk back in place. _I cant take much more of this_. The pain in her chest from trying to breathe ached and broken ribs stabbed into lungs whenever a breath was taken. Feeling that death would be a peaceful change from the constant buzz of pain that she had become accustomed to. "Well." He started in a fake disappointed voice. "Since we're moving you, it will be long distance travelling…I better give you some water, I suppose. We don't want you to die after all this time without learning the location of the Light Veela spirit jewel, now do we?" He grinned maliciously as he saw how she forced herself not to give in to the predicament she was forced into. He almost felt pity at the fact that they would eventually kill this girl. Of corse being a Veela she was beautiful even with the dried blood on her face and grease and dirt in her long silver hair. That was also the reason he was the only person with the key to her cell, he couldn't have his comrades try to violate her, even though he could and the thought had lingered in his sickened mind more than once. Though, for some reason something always stoped him with going through with his thoughts. And also that would violate her spirit jewel and they needed that power source. Light Veela's beauty was almost angelic and seemed could not be tainted. The Light Veela before him was still not backing down trying to show that she was not defeated, her most remarkable feature was her miss matched eyes. That pierced right through him, and the soul that had been withering away from the evil it had to injure. Her left eye was a vibrant emerald green, while her right was a soft crystal blue. Her eyes would flash and then darken when she was angry as they were right now.

He abruptly stood and whipped out his wand from his pocket deep in his robe. Blank miss matched eyes looking on as the end of a wand was pointed at her body. With a muttered incantation he levitated the lifeless body so that it dangled off the ground in a standing position. Arms and legs hang lifelessly at her sides, her head flopping forward and then snapping to look at the ceiling, eyes opening on their own accord to the magic cast upon her. Pain rushed through dangling body and the silver haired beauty couldn't help but try to smother a sob. Ever since they had injected her with a magical serum upon her capture, they had inactivated her powers, but not soon enough before she had killed quite a few of the masked wizards. Body shaking and the despair of letting her courageous mask fall as pain twisted her delicate features. _I'm ashamed, what would my family think if they saw me like this?_ Weak, defenceless and they hurt her so easily. Wanting to scream in her anger, but it would be useless.

xxx

He noticed that after three months, she was now a living, well barely living skeleton, hanging on to life with a thread of determination and a shorter thread of strength. The only things he gathered, that were keeping this stubborn girl alive was pride and the delusion that her family was alive and was waiting for her. He snickered that fairytale would soon come crashing down around her. She would remember what her haunted and traumatised mind has blocked out of her reach, of that night when her whole life was ripped away from her right under her beautiful wings. He conjured a tall glass of water, and stepped closer to the Veela. He had to admit he was slightly impressed with her resolve and ability to stay alive and not give in, he had tortured grown men who hadn't lasted nearly as long. The masked man roughly grabbed her grazed chin and waited while she slowly opened her mouth. Slowly, pouring the liquid in, but stopped as she had trouble swallowing as quickly as he poured, water dripped down the sides of her mouth and she winced at the pressure of his hand on her chin and the pain in her throat. A part of him was disgusted, she was weak and was not giving in, and they were getting no where. And there wasn't much time left!

xxx

The cool liquid felt nice on the rough throat, she was able to keep up with the amount coming into her sandpaper mouth and the glass finished all too quickly. He removed the glass and with a flick of his wand it disappeared. "Now, the dark lord wants to speak with you." He said in a Stoic voice, as he levitated her out of the cell. As the floating girl looked down a long corridor, its only source of light being torch lanterns placed all along the stone walls. She herself smirked, the movement pulling at stiff muscles and couldn't help but ask,

"Why do you fear him so much?" She said barely above a horse whisper in a teasing manner. She had heard the rumours looming around her cell door by the guards. Utterings never whispered twice in fear that the second time they would be caught and punished. This dark lord guy, as she had dubbed him, had been the one in charge of these masked men and some women that had been torturing her. There were also rumours of him doing remarkable things, dark but brilliant none the less. Not being from this country she had never heard of this 'dark lord' she didn't think he was worth her fear at that present moment due to she was having enough trouble breathing let alone having time to worry over some ancient guy that had mental issues. If anything she felt anger towards him, it was his doing she was brought here, and was attacked. He would pay, she would make sure of it.

He had seemed off guard by her question, then he became rather agitated, she could feel the annoyance coming off him, and her smirk didn't falter. Even when he sent a spell at her defenceless body that made as though her body was on fire, she whimpered slightly but it was worth it as he slightly yelled.

"I do not fear anything!" But his mood changed to unaffected once again as they came to the opening of the seemingly never-ending corridor. "Here we are." His emotionless voice fell on deaf ears as she looked around at the enormous rounded stone room. There where green banners hanging from the walls, sliver snakes layed coiled on their surface. There was a mass of masked people all clad in dark cloaks, identical to each other. Their masked faces all turned from what was holding their attention beforehand at the front of the room, to her, and where they were headed. Her captive levitated her up a long red carpet leading up to an ancient medieval chair that held the weight of a bald skeleton figure, from this distance she couldn't see much through the throng of robed men and women. She vaguely saw a short man standing next to the 'thrown' of sorts, he had a silver hand and rodent like features and was defiantly unpleasant to look at. She glanced to the ground; she was used to people staring at her, usually in disgust or fear. She had grown to guard herself from hurtful stares and was glad for it.

Instead of the steady murmur that Katrina had heard when they had first entered, now everything was silent, deathly so, that the tension she felt was think enough to drive someone mad. She slowly came to the end of the red carpet and saw the seated figure closer. He was defiantly disfigured, that was for sure. His skin was sickly pale, and his eyes an unnatural bloodthirsty red. He didn't even have a nose, in replace two slits that opened and shut as he breathed, and a similar slit for a mouth that was curled at the edges to form a sinister grin or better yet, grimace. She faced him head on and looked confident enough, but she thought her image might have been slightly damaged with the pole sticking through her. The snake like figure stood slowly with the air of power, control, and walked towards her, his tattered robe trailing behind him as everyone but her bent over touching the floor with their noses in fear, and awe of the man before them.

"Well…it has been three months and you still haven't told us where the spirit jewel is." His voice was strained in just above a whisper. Karina could feel the evil, his aura that was black as death itself. "I'm growing impatient girl." He spoke with an edge in his never wavering voice. He whipped out is wand, Karina only slightly rolled her eyes. She had seen so many wands pointed at her that she had lost all fear in them, she knew he wasn't going to use it to kill her, she had important information he wanted. And she knew he knew, due to him growling maliciously at her. Karina would not dare utter its location even in her sleep, no one but Light Veela's and anyone they saw fit, had the right to know. And this, evil before her was not worthy of such knowledge. "I wonder what happens to a Light Veela's mate, when the Veela dies before they meet?" He hissed at her, she would not let him see any reaction from her, which seemed to aggravate him further. "Crucio!" Without Karina's control she let out a piercing scream, and the people around her let out snickers at her suffering. The levitating charm had worn off and with a hash thump she landed slightly crouching while panting, with pride as an only source as energy she shakily stood and lifted her head to make eye contact with the dark wizard before her. Searing pain, like a hot white flame burned her body, but she would not give up. He snarled.

"Lucius, prepare for transportation. Now!" So that was his name. Karina thought to herself as the man who had come and got her this morning, and every other time.

"Yes master. Immediately." Katrina had heard the murmurs as she was once again levitated in a direction she was unsure of in her clouded mind. She had managed to get snips of their conversation's and over heard the name of their leader.

Lord Voldermort.

Well… there's the first chapter of my new story….seeing as my other one was taken off due to the fact that I hadn't figured out the story rating thingy. And between that and a big mix up I ended up changing the plot, characters, but kept one name hehe. Hope you enjoyed it and you'll have to tell me in a review, whether I should continue with it or just chuck it all into the too hard basket…until next time.


	2. Vision

_Chapter two _

Vision or Dream?

Jolting up in his bed, he gasped for breath. His forehead covered in sheen of cold sweat, and his chest tight with fear and confusion. The ebony haired boy's chest felt cold with every deep breath and his hands felt icy and clammy. His chest ached as if he had been under water for too long and had not come up for breath. The feeling unnerved him.

He turned to his closest friend, situated across the room, and found a source of comfort at the soft snoring emitting from said person, as they unconsciously scratched their stomach and turned over to confide in their pillow for an embrace.

Harry Potter had to his knowledge just had a vision. But was it a vision? He wasn't sure; Voldermort and himself had that connection, but was what he saw really real? It wasn't from Voldermort's view. It felt real, as if he could feel the silver haired girl's pain, a great desperation and loneliness had settled into his chest, they weren't his feeling's so he figured it must have been the girl's. The stinging sensation in his scar had dulled down to a low hum of pain, and he slowly lay back down. Staring at the roof of The Burrow. Thought's in a whirl of confusion dancing around his sleep deprived mind. He had been having this dream for a while now, exactly the same each time, and each time he tried to reach out to the girl but his hands always slipped through her like she was a ghost. He could see shadows of branche's slashing across the roof, the only source of light being the full moon out side Ron's and his current bedroom window. Upon seeing the bright circle, he thought of his dear friend Moony, and wondered if he was all right, he worried at the times of the full moon, and he thought about his godfather Sirius and a sharp stab of sadness pierced his chest at the mention of him. He missed Sirius greatly, and often looked to the skies at night wondering if he had gone to a better place. But there was that nagging feeling, like he couldn't let go, Sirius didn't feel dead. He figured he would have to see his dead body before his heart truly accepted it, and that was something he was sure he would never be able to face.

His eyes became heavy with sleep, Harry wished on every star in the sky that night that it would be a dreamless one.

Awaking for the second time that day only this time, more violently. When Ron rudely shook him awake.

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" Harry's voice was rough from sleep, groggily got to his feet to attempt to locate his shirt…and pants. Yes pants would be good. The vision (he had decided) had made itself known in the golden boy's head, making his face pale slightly. Ron noticing went and sat beside him on the edge of the old single bed Harry had just been sleeping in.

"You ok mate?" Ron layed a hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort and the boy in question sighed and shook his head defeated.

"Well, yeah-no. I had a vision last night but I don't know if it was real or not. Voldermort could be playing trick's." Ron had shuddered slightly at the mention of said lunatic, but changed to concern.

"It wasn't about my family or anything was it?" Ron and not to mention everybody else had gotten quite the scare when Harry had seen Arthur being attacked by Nagini.

"No Ron." Harry looked to his friend in the hope of reassuring him. "No. It was of a girl with silver hair, she was a…" Harry's mind was drawn a blank, when suddenly it came crashing at him in full force. "She was a Light Veela. Have you ever heard of them?" Ron shook his head and thought to himself.

"Why hadn't we heard about this type of Veela?" Harry continued, maybe she was from another country. The odd thing was whenever he saw her, or felt the pain she felt; it was as if it was his own. Harry figured it to be because of the vision. Shaking his head as if to clear the daunting thoughts, Ron and himself made their way down to the kitchen to fill their anticipating stomachs on their early visit to Hogwarts. Harry had only spent two weeks with the Dursleys when Ron and the twins had picked him up, from there Ron and Hermione and himself where going to Hogwarts. Hermione had already been at the Burrow when Harry had arrived, Dumbledore hadn't said why they were going to Hogwarts so early so that they were spending basically their whole holidays there.

But Harry didn't care; he was going to his real home (besides the Burrow) and with his two closest friends, there wasn't anything better at that moment in time. Harry smiled thinking even though his day had started off on shaky grounds; it was going to be all right. Especially with the strong smell of sausages, eggs in the early morning air. He was feeling much better and didn't even frown when the twins ruffled his already wild hair.

"Hmm…Harry, is this the first time you've dreamed of this girl?" Hermione shifted anxiously on the cushioned seat of the Hogwarts express. Her thoughtful frown in place as her mouth set into a determined line. Harry glanced at her from his position at the window as his head bumped against the thick glass, as the train puffed along the steady tracks, he shook his head negative.

"No, I've been having it for about two weeks now…and it's as vivid each time." Harry felt rather uncomfortable as Ron and Hermione both stared at him deep in thought. Shifting under their gaze he continued. "It was as if I was seeing everything from inside her mind and body, everything she felt and did. Lucius, not surprisingly, had been from what I gathered the one who mostly hurt her."

Ron's fist's clenched and Hermione whimpered slightly.

"He should be in Azkaban." Ron growled. The bushy haired girl, absent mindedly, soothed him by patting him on the back while nodding her head, fear and anger distinct upon her usual intelligent features.

"Yes he should. But there's nothing we can do, for now." Hermione turned her attention to Harry. "Have you sent a letter to Dumbledore?"

"No, I haven't had a chance. But I was thinking about seeing him as soon as we get to Hogwarts, knowing him he'll undoubtedly know something." Harry hadn't meant for the last of his words to come out with an edge of spite. The topic of Dumbledore was still a little touchy and Hermione and Ron usually stayed clear of it, but when he's the most powerful wizard in the magical world and is you're headmaster, it can't be helped if the unusual wizard is mentioned every once in a while.

"You didn't find anything about where they are or anything that might help to locate them?" Hermione added quietly, a false sense of hope lacing her words.

"No." Harry said dejected. "Nothing that I can remember, it's still a little fuzzy."

"Oh." Hermione looked to Ron who shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "That's ok Harry, when we get back to Hogwarts I'll check the library to see if they have anything." It was meant to be reassuring but Harry wasn't convinced. _"Why would Voldermort allow me to see something that he was doing? Especially if I could warn Dumbledore. It just doesn't make sense."_ He thought restlessly.

The trees where green blurs as the trio watched with a distracted gaze, as silence encased the only carriage occupied. This silence seemed to be amplified by this fact, almost unnerving as the usual comfort of the loud shouts and cheerful laughter of other students heading to Hogwarts had seemed to have abandoned them, leaving them to dwell on unwanted thought's. Harry had felt his eyes droop heavily, and his body on its own account spread out on the soft train seat, while he fell into a comforting blanket of darkness. But not before a feeling of uncertainty, briefly touched his drowsy mind.

Well this is the second chappy hope your liking it, its a little slow right now but it will pick up speed.


	3. Spark Of Hope

He didn't need to think, or even be aware of the direction he was heading to get to the headmaster's office. Harry's feet it seemed had been down the same familiar corridors that it would be fitting to think they had engraved a map of the way at the soles of his feet. The castle had a warm breeze drifting through its many turns, the weather was quite warm for being mid summer, and at night no less. Harry loved the warmer weather; it was more pleasant to fly in, clear skies and only the wind wiping at him to reckon with. Stepping up to the old dark wooden door, he knocked and waited for the old wizard to respond before slipping in and spotting the white bearded man behind his oak desk. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the younger wizard, offering with his hand a sherbet of sorts; Harry as usual declined, not being in the mood for candy. Casually sitting back in his chair he waited for Harry to tell him his reasons for coming to his office so late at night.

True, this was the first time Dumbledore had had a chance to speak with the Griffindore since the trio had arrived three days ago, but it was indeed 10:00 PM and he was sure Harry should be in his common room and not wondering around the castle. And with such a serious expression at that, the poor boy will have wrinkles by the time he was twenty, youth these days.

An hour later and Dumbledore sat pensively in front of the fidgeting teen. Yes he was mature for his age but he was still indeed a teenager and did have a short attention span.

"Hmm interesting." Harry glared slightly at the older man.

"That's it? 'Hmm interesting?'" Harry shifted positions to see the wizard clearer as he patted Fawkes. The bird crooned to his touch and sharply pecked his fingers when he stoped his ministrations.

"Well Harry, it could indeed be a vision, but then of course it might not be." Dumbledore's twinkling blue orbs were still visible in the dimly lit room, and the snoring of the portraits was the only other form of company besides the two of them.

"I know, I've thought about that. I know Voldermort could be trying to trick me." Harry was surprised when Dumbledore waggled a finger in front of his face smirking slightly.

"Harry, you must remember, that the other times when Voldermort tricked you with a false vision, you indeed had something precious to loose. Where as, like you stated before you have never seen this girl before, So how can someone you have not even met or know be precious enough for Voldermort to get a chance to hurt you." Harry felt a pang at his heart at the mention of 'something precious to loose' being his godfather. He realised that Dumbledore was indeed right, he had never met her, he really knew nothing about her, and he had to his knowledge no connection to her besides seeing her in his vision. He nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Harry was confused, if he didn't know the girl then why did he see the vision about her, maybe it was really just a dream, and he made her up in his subconscious. "But then why would I see the vision of her, do you really think it was a vision? Or just to lure me out into his grasp?" Dumbledore smiled, and stared at the boy with a penetrating look, Harry still had a lot to learn.

"Harry, when you saw the vision, from whose point of view was it from?"

"The girl's." The ebony haired boy didn't understand why that had anything to do with it but went along, maybe he really does know something.

"So then it wasn't due to Voldermort that you had this vision, you must be somehow connected with this Veela, unless she was crying out for help from anyone and you managed to 'pick up the signal' shall we say." Harry had his doubts.

"But then…"Harry's mind was clouded with the need for sleep for it was now 11:00pm and he had promised Ron that they would practise Quidditch tomorrow. Shaking his head he looked to Dumbledore in defeat.

"I'll think about it, maybe we'll hear something from the Order. Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight Harry." Dumbledore watched as the young teen groggily left his office. As soon as the door had clicked shut his face became solemn and he frowned in intense thought.

"What if it is indeed happening?" He looked to his bird companion and affectionately scratched the phoenix's head. "So much burden on such young and naive shoulders." He said to the bird, which squawked in reply. "We shall see Fawkes, we shall see…"

Was it the throbbing pain like knives vibrating into her skull? Or was it the sound of loud hoofs on the hard surface of the ground that had awoken the Veela? Her body rocked in time with the rhythm of the movement within the carriage, it seemed she was travelling in. She attempted to blink to force her eyes to adjust to the uncustomed light flooding into the small space. With every movement of her eyelids her head was stabbed with a force of pain like a repetitive gong. Her mouth was once again dry and scratchy like sandpaper, her tongue darted across her cracked and split lips tasting the hint of sickly sweet copper from them.

"So, the Veela has finally decided to grace us with our unworthy presence." She knew that sarcastic drawl anywhere and now she knew his name. _Lucius Malfoy_. She didn't bother with a reply she just looked straight at the seats opposite her and glaring at them as if the over leather covered carriage seats had offended her in some drastic way.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see his figure not too far away from her own, unconsciously she scooted more to the left where there was a window and a curtain flapping carelessly from it. As her weight shifted she ignored the pain stinging her sides and chest. What she couldn't ignore was the slight jingle that came from her arms and legs; she inspected her wrist and ankles to find a set of handcuffs of sorts. They were it seemed made of blue electricity, if there was such a thing, and the blue rings that surrounded her wrist joint to the ones around her ankles. She figured that if she tried to pull free of them she would either be zapped with volts or burnt. Her body went against her mind to not test this theory and she pulled her wrists apart from the other, immediately she felt scorching heat spread around her wrists, her body jolting to the unsuspecting outcome. So the conclusion to this experiment would be; burns, very painful, don't try it again…if at all possible.

Her ears caught the sound of sadistic chuckling and realised she had had an audience. With what pride she had left she rolled back her shoulders, lifted her chin and defiantly looked straight ahead, an aura of coldness and confidence was what she tried to achieve and did a reasonable job, if only that blasted pole weren't there.

"Those bindings will not bend to you're command easily, _Katrina_." She held back the shiver of disgust trying to fight its way to the surface.

Katrina had had a fairly low opinion of humans, now she had a very, very low opinion of them. Even though she understood that she has a human form, but her blood is of Veela heritage, not human. Ever since she was little, she had watched them; even the children had that darkness in them. Picking on their own kin, their flesh and blood, they might not think they are related to the person sitting next to them or around them, but they have the same blood cursing though their veins. They're all the same, scared of what's different, scared of change, the people around them, being different, not fitting in…themselves. Katrina remembered when she was in primary school; her parent's had wanted her to feel like she fitted in. She knew better, she would never fit in, the silver haired Veela even had to dye her hair to 'normal' human types of hair just so they would stop picking on her. But that hadn't helped either, Katrina had been alone, except with her sister but she couldn't depend on her all the time. Humans were cold, deceitful to her kind. They had exclaimed that Light Veela's were looked highly on. Pfft. Only in the old times, her Grandmother's time. She had loved hearing stories of how her Grandmother would tell her with much enthusiasm that the male humans practically threw them selves at her and her sisters, and the females swooned whenever her brothers would strut past them, or spare them just the tiniest side glance.

The carriage squeaked and creaked in almost anguish, as it hit a rather large rock. Pulling Katrina back to the present with a violent jolt as the said carriage suddenly tilted at a dangerous angle. Forcing her to crash into its side, adding to the many other bruises, she hadn't even flinched or yelled at the sudden movement. It seemed one of the wooden wheels had rolled off seeming to flee in escape, she had spotted it through the gap in the dark green moth eaten curtain, which had the smell of dirt and age.

She heard Lucius curse and looked over to the masked man. He looked rather ungraceful as he had been thrown to the other side of the carriage and she had to stifle a snicker and a small smirk when his cape had been wrapped around him in a rather ridiculous manner, breaking his hard earned reputation. He cursed again and glared at the Veela as if she had something to do with it.

He glanced distastefully out the other window and scowled. Looking back to the unmoving Veela he realised he would have to leave her unattended to help with getting another wheel in place of the one that ran away.

"We're nearly at our destination! Why couldn't that blasted wheel last a little longer!"

Katrina had a spark of hope ignite in her cold chest, maybe someone really had heard her desperate plea. Shaking her slightly disoriented head, she noticed that the dark wizard before her was it seemed dealing with an inner turmoil. He grunted then said gruffly,

"Right, I have to see what's going on so you have to stay here, or else you wont get this back, and those handcuffs should keep you at bay." Katrina's mismatched eyes locked onto the black duffle bag he held carelessly with his pointer and thumb seeming to want to touch least amount as possible. Her bag. Her only possession from her home, her family, her very being and fibre was in that bag. She had thought they had gotten rid of it when they had captured her. That spark got slightly bigger just at the sight of that old dusty bag. The corners were worn from being used and dragged along the ground for many years. Its colouring had faded to a dull black instead of the dark coal it had been when she had first got it at the age of ten. "I'll leave it here." He placed it next to her and her hand on instinct latched itself onto the tough canvas material, feeling corse but smooth under her ragged hands. "Now be a good little _Veela_ and stay still." They both heard a faint yell at the front of the carriage and the man near her huffed irritably. "Coming! Merlins, he's got hippogriff droppings for brains!" He stormed off toward the front.

Katrina's pace quickened. It was now or never. She closed her eyes and searched her power levels, the injection they had given her was wearing off quickly and the fools had not bothered to give her a second one. She snickered slightly. With her heart racing and making as little noise as possible, she gathered as much strength as she could spare into her hands. While tearing them away from each other as quick as an elastic band. Scotching heat burnt her, and left ugly red welts but it was worth it, as she felt the electric blue handcuffs bend and stretch allowing her to rip them off her wrist and over her hands. It stung, really bad. Non the less she applied the same steps to her ankles, they were at least protected somewhat by her tough blue levy jeans, that where now a grey colour and covered in grime and blood. Her shirt was in no better condition barely clinging to her small frame with a few threads that she had repetitively tried to repair. With much effort, now that she used most of her scarce amount of strength she grabbed the handles of her prised possession and slowly opened the carriage door. Flinching when it creaked she froze then ducking her head out to see her captures around the other side arguing over which way the wheel would go. Lucius complained that the job was below him and sent a curse to his partner in crime.

The first thing she noticed was the heavenly breeze, teasing her hair and nose. Breeze. So long had it been since she had felt the wind. _Too long_. She thought spitefully. She could smell food and life up a head. Hearing another curse jostled her out of her dream like state.

Seizing her chance she started to move her legs into a slow steady awkward jog ignoring the wind pulling on her garments and hair. Her eyes locking onto the carriage for a moment, the vehicle had tilted, and had spread itself across the road, giving her some cover from the dark wizards. She looked straight ahead and noted that when Lucius had said they where just ahead of their destination that he wasn't kidding. The Veela could see the out line of a small town of sorts, her heart sunk when she realised it was crowded with people, but that also meant cover from her capturers who still hadn't realised their precious cargo was missing.

With adrenalin spurring her on, she couldn't help but think with embarrassment that she would look horrifying to any onlookers, running down the dusty dirt road, while slightly hopping as to not aggravate her broken ankle even more, then there was the pole that made her slightly hunch and gasp for breath. Her lungs burned, crying out for more air, but she ignored the cries and almost whimpered when she heard indignant shouts behind her as they had finally realised that she had escaped. Fear clouding her mind she shook her head and took her fathers advice.

"_Don't panic, if you do you're mind will cloud you're judgment and lead you into a more dangerous situation. Remember to breathe and look ahead, don't look back."_

Katrina did just that, she took the deepest breath possible and released it, darting to the right off the road when a red spark flew past her ear. Crap. Her bag was heavy and slowing her down, but no God or demon would convince her to let it go. The town was only roughly 200 metres away, she ducked seeing a green spark. Don't panic, don't panic. She couldn't help but feel as if she was three years old again and cowering with fear when her father had caught her trying to cut his beared while he slept, ending in him shaving it all off because all that was left was tuff's of hair on his chin. That memory helped a little; she would find her family, whatever the cost. The Veela was willing to die for the cause. She thought how proud her family would be that she never once uttered the location of their spirit jewel. With a rush of renewed determination she managed with her left hand to conjure a ball of white scorching fire and hurled it back at the unsuspecting wizards. She heard yells and slightly turned her head to see, she had managed to get the carriage and the wood was now emitting the smell of smoke and burning the light oak. The flames licked at it hungrily.

She finally made it to the coble path of the small, obviously English town, people stared at her appearance but she ignored the stares and the whispers. She was approaching a clothing stand the owner was busily trying to sell the plain hooded coats to a eager customer, with their attention else where as quick as lightning she grabbed the closest garment, and placed it around her battered body. It was plain, and a deep ink black making her hair stand out more, awkwardly she lifted the hood up over her head and found comfort in knowing she blended in fairly well now.

She was growing weak though, that sprint and fireball had cost her dearly. Katrina hobbled along and began to feel the pain she was in with full force, her adrenalin now dispersed, her body trembled, and she blinked to try to rid her vision of the annoying black spots. Moving faster she stumbled and her hood came back down, not caring she attempted to pull herself off the ground. Katrina tried to look around her but it seemed she was looking through a shrinking tunnel. Despair taking over her mind, fear spreading its tentacles over her, but retreated slightly when she felt warm frail hands on her arm and flinched to the foreign touch and tried to shake them off. Looking up her eyes met sparkling crystal blue behind a pair of wired half-mooned spectacles. His old face looked on calmly and warmly, not use to this kind of attention she tried to move away, in her struggle her coat slipped opened and her situation with the embedded short pole was exposed.

Her head pounded and her eyes began to droop, feeling as though she had anvils instead of eyelids. The last thing she saw was the concerned deep stare of an old man and a huge man towering behind him with a wild grizzly beared.

She managed only a few words out of her abused lips and she would later swear if it was ever brought up, she would deny she had ever uttered them.

"…Please help…. Me"


	4. Tragic Sights

Dumbledore had seen tragic sights in his time, though some weren't as horrendous as others, this one however was troubling. The site of a young adolescent's body, bloodied and mutated with torture was a sight that shook his core. Glancing to his giant friend, who clutched the girl securely in his tree trunk arms as they swiftly made their way to the Hogwarts gates. He had thought about taking the girl to St Mungo's, but if what Dumbledore thought was correct than it would cause too much of an uproar, too many questions and it would be plastered all over the Daily Prophet.

The clear summer day was turning sinister, he noticed, the dark clouds rolling in abnormally faster than normal, out for blood. He glanced again for what seemed the hundredth time in the slow dragging minutes it took to make it to the magnificent iron bared gates to enter Hogwarts grounds. Cool soft water drops landed on his paper thin skin and made goose bumps appear were they had landed. Hagrid, Dumbledore could see, was just as effected, possibly more so due to the half giant was cradling the silver haired girl as gently and yet firmly as he could. With his massive hands, one supporting under her knees and the other her upper back. The sight of the pole made him queasy as the wizard could see every time his soft brown eyes looked at the object his face drained with colour.

The silence was not comforting, and as the gates opened upon the arrival of the two men they sighed with relief. The girl hadn't stirred once, and hung limp in the half giants arm's, her hair spilling like water as they walked, their heavy footsteps echoed through deathly silence. As though everything had frozen in time and was holding their breath as they finally made it into the school of magic, the now black clouded sky released it's withdrawn breath as a loud crack and rumble of lightning and thunder was heard near by.

Metres away from the staircase that would lead them to the hospital wing, more sets of feet where heard on the marble floor. Professor McGonagel flashed into view and her crisp voice seemed to restore some balance to the eerie silence.

"Albus, Hagrid." She had caught sight of the injured girl and her firm face was contorted with horror. "What is the meaning of this!"

Albus calmly looked to Minerva, but the twinkle that they all believed that would never leave those crystal orbs had faded and showed to unnerve the witch before him even more.

"Minerva, we must get her to the hospital wing immediately, there is no time for explanations." He swept past her as she dazedly nodded an affirmative. To further the headmaster's patience his golden trio had rounded the corner they were headed towards. The three students where in the middle of greeting them with a smile when they noticed what was horribly wrong with the picture they were seeing, their smiles faltering into gasps. Hermione's eyes were beginning to water, being the most sensitive. Dumbledore was curious as he looked to Harry, who had frozen into place his emerald eyes widened to an abnormal size and his hand had come to his bottom lip. He began to stutter something the headmaster couldn't quite work out then he managed to decipher some key words.

"No…I…the girl…from my…. Vision, not real, can't be." Dumbledore's eyes widened and he grabbed the startled boy roughly and steered him into the infirmary doors with the half giant right behind him. Ignoring the shouts from Harry's friends he locked the door behind them and called for Poppy. Where was that woman! Hagrid placed the battered girl down onto the furthest bed next to a window, if any one else came in she wouldn't be seen straight away, Dumbledore mentally commended his colleague for his quick thinking.

Hagrid called for the fussy nurse and she came out of her office a little disorientated. Her hair askew and sleep was clinging to her eyelids, which soon disappeared as she noticed the scene before her.

"Albus! What in merlin's name happened to the poor girl!" The nurse ran to the girl's side her eyes scanning her body to pick out noticeable medical problems. "Why didn't you call me earlier! This serious Albus!" Albus knew the elderly nurse too long to take offence at her words. She had already begun to heal most of the minor cuts and bruises, which weren't that many, due to the girls other incisions bordered on deathly. Her face contorted with anxiety and rage at the sight of the girl, her medical instincts in full gear and her heart sunk with the thought of someone doing this to anybody let alone someone so young. But as she knew and had seen some of the things her kind had inflected upon others and that's why she wanted to become a medical nurse, to help people, and she also knew very well and sadly that not everybody can be saved.

She realised that most of the wounds she need to get to were under the girls clothes. With a stern look and determination she approached the bed hangings and promptly closed them blocking the three males preying eyes. With determination, a strong stomach and the will to help this unfortunate patient she got to work.

Harry was numb and was afraid that his pumpkin pasty and the other treats he had devoured for lunch would make an appearance on the sterile white infirmary floor. He vaguely felt big warm hands on his shoulders pushing him into a chair and he glanced up and saw his care of magical creatures teacher and friend looking at him with concerned eyes that had dark shadows around them, a sign of sleepless nights. His grizzly beared was tamer than usual due to the water hanging off it, weighing it down. Hagrid's hair had numerous raindrops clinging to it and they fell to his shoulders that were equally drenched when he moved. He turned to Dumbledore who seemed out of place, with his silver hair pressed uncomfortably to his head and his brilliant robs dulled from the weather.

His emerald eyes drifted to the bed curtains, and he felt a pull from his chest. Had it been his fault? By having that vision, did he create it? Would she be here so badly injured if he hadn't of seen what he had?

"Its not you're fault Harry." Startled Harry's head snapped to his headmasters figure, he stood tall his hands clasped.

"A part of me knows that." Harry said softly. "But what if that happened." He pointed to the curtain that separated them from the injured patient. "Because of what I saw." Harry finished looking to the window out side. The lightning flashed in the black sky, the weather was unnatural…well it felt that way to him. It was a beautiful day earlier and Ron and himself were thinking about practising Quidditch. That was until, those intimidating stormy clouds rolled in. The rain patted against the windowpane and the magic's schools ancient roof.

"From what I could see, the girls injuries had been inflicted a long time before you had had your vision Harry."

He felt guilty for finding relief in that statement, then angrier because they had no idea who she was. Then a flash from Harry's vision came in front of his eyes and a name drifted to him..._Katrina Stone_. He figured that the death eaters were responsible for her injuries, but why? Harry realised she might not survive at all, or if she was even going to live through what she has experienced.

"Katrina Stone. That's her name." Harry's voice was lead and the only response he got from the headmaster was a curious glance and a raise of a silver eyebrow.

Two long dreary hours past by and there was a rustle with the pad hangings. Madam Promfrey slipped through the gap she had made only big enough for her to fit through. She had sweat running down her face and her fringe stuck to her forehead. She rushed into her office and came back with a circler disk, the size of a dinner plate, the light reflected off the shinny metal surface and the ebony haired boy's curiosity was perked.

Then as soon as she had come she had gone back into the folds of the coverings.

"What's that?" Harry looked to his head master that had a deep frown upon his brow.

He didn't respond immediately, drawing in a long breath.

"That Harry, is a Veela Decipher."

_Veela Decipher?_ Harry thought to himself, but that would mean she's a-

"Yes, it seems the girl Hagrid and myself rescued is of Veela decent, it seems she really is the girl from your vision. That disc is placed over the persons stomach and reflects a colour that is associated with which type of Veela they are."

_Of course! _Harry thought to himself, he had forgotten in his vision that the death eater talking to her had stated that she was a Veela.

Dumbledore's mouth was set in a grim line as he burned holes through the curtains with his eyes. "Though, who would want to hurt a Veela in such a way is the question." He turned to the caretaker. "Hagrid I would like you to finish the task I appointed you before this... unfortunate event happened." His frail voice was hushed and just above a whisper but Harry still managed to hear every word. The care taker nodded with confidence in his stride walked out of the infirmary and out of sight not before giving Harry a friendly thump on the back causing him to splutter and cough

. Dumbledore turned to Harry and attempted to smile at the young man before him.

"I have a task for you and your friends. Undoubtedly they will not allow you to this on your own even with my intervening." Harry smiled at the wise wizard before him. "I'm entrusting you to keep an eye on the girl in my absence. Don't worry Poppy will be informed." And without another word he glided out of the big oak doors. Allowing Hermione and Ron to sneak past him, Dumbledore of course allowed them to slip by and Harry swore he saw that twinkle slowly return, as he braced himself to explain what he knew to his worried friends. He would never forget the shadow that had passed over their eyes from the sight of the tortured girl they had seen, before Dumbledore and Hagrid had made it to the infirmary.


	5. Delusions and Confusion

_Darkness surrounded her, confusion seemed to consume her. And to make it through all the black space, Katrina had to walk. In a direction, she wasn't sure. It seemed she had been walking for eternity and she still hadn't made any progress. Her miss-matched eyes caught a glimpse of light in front of her and she headed towards it, as if it was her beacon. She came closer to the bright light at an agonisingly slow pace and as she found herself an arm length away from the light, she had to shield her eyes from the intense heat and brightness. The white light began to suck her into its void and a surge of panic coursed through her body. Then as the heat of the light became to strong she closed her eyes and protected her body with her arms. Everything stopped. She lifted her head and slowly opened her weary eyes; they widened in shock as she took in her surroundings._

_She found herself standing in her house, the lounge room. The large window out looking countryside, the sun was setting and the fireball was a brilliant orange as it disappeared to make room for the glowing sliver orb of the moon. She heard faint sobbing and looked around at the cosy small space to find the source of the noise. There were family photos, and colourful paintings, with over stuffed couches and chairs situated in front of a warm fire that burned merrily, as it crackled and the flames hungrily licked the burning timber. She could still hear the quiet sobbing, as she heard light footsteps entering the living space she immediately knew who the owner of those feet belonged to. A beautiful middle aged women stood beside her with dignity of a regal queen but the grace of the white swans Katrina used to remember seeing as a child._

_It was her mother. Silky silver hair pulled back into a neat and tidy braid that flowed down and passed her derriere. It swayed as she made the slightest movement. Her warm caramel eyes looked to the rug in front of the fire and stared lovingly but concerned at the little girl sitting there. Her side facing to the warm fire and her little knobby legs stretched out as she held her closed fists to her eyes trying to conceal the tears leaking down her white cheeks. The little girl's shiny silver hair brushed her shoulder's and Katrina wondered why she hadn't spotted her before. Katrina instinctively reached for her mother to embrace her but found that her mother's form walked straight through her and kneeled in front of the small child that must have been 6 years old. With a start Katrina realised that the little girl was in fact her self and she moved to her mothers side on the rug to hear her soft words clearer. _

_Her mother reached her hand out and cupped the little Katrina's cheek and said lovingly._

"_Oh little Nina. There, there, stop crying. It's going to be alright."_

"_But mummy they were so mean." Hiccup. " I don't want to go back there tomorrow." The younger version of herself voice squeaked and she leaped to her mother, wrapping her little arms around her waist seeking comfort. Her little arm's shaking as she buried her face into her mother's stomach._

"_I know its hard little one, but you have to go to school, its important. What where they saying? Was it about you're eyes again?" Katrina closed her eyes remembering clearly what her little self was crying about. She had been going to a normal school before she received her letter for her wizarding school at the age of 10. They had tormented her and bullied her due to her different appearance… due to her heritance. Her mother rubbed a soothing hand across the girl's back, encouraging her to speak._

"_No. It was about my hair, they said it wasn't natural and that I must have been born from aliens." She looked up into her mothers trusting face and said distraughtly. "I'm not born from aliens am I mummy?"_

_Her mother smiled down at her and said. "Of corse not!" With a small chuckle she whispered. "But daddy can be a bit weird…maybe he is an alien!" The small child giggled at her mothers over enthusiastic shocked face. _

"_I am no alien." A loud deep soothing voice was heard and her farther ran into the room and snatched his little girl up off the floor and held her upside down while telling her how much he wasn't an alien as she giggled and squealed from the height she was dangling at. _

_The back of Katrina's eyes prickled for reasons she wasn't sure of, as she stared at her father's handsome figure. His tall silhouette against her mother's petite one made them all the more the perfect couple…perfect life mates. His cropped carmine hair fell in wisps into his crystal blue eyes. He was smiling broadly as he attacked his little girl with rasberries on her white soft stomach. _

"_Daddy! Be careful with Nina, you should act your age daddy!" Katrina's head snapped to the entry way a third time, when her eyes landed on another silver haired girl a year older then her younger self. The tear that had been clinging to her bottom eyelash fell. What she would give to embrace her family, her mother, her farther and her sister. _

"_Now, now Gracie. I'll just have to give you the same treatment." Their farther playfully lunged at his other little girl who squealed while the little Katrina hid behind their mothers flowing skirts. . Katrina lifted her hand to her mouth to try to cover the sobs that began to rack her small frame. As she watched one of her happiest memories before her and she couldn't reach out to any one. She was alone but a small sad awkward smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Suddenly she felt her self being dragged away from the precious scene by something she couldn't see. She clawed at the air between herself and her past screaming out to them but they continued to play on. The memory became a small picture that with each second became a dot of light and soon the Veela was once again walking alone in the darkness with seemingly no end. _

Harry looked on with sad eyes as the Veela tossed and turned, yelling out for help. Impulsively he reached out and caught the single silver droplet that escaped the creases of her eye. As he looked into the teardrop his eyes widened in shock as he saw tiny crystal like specks inside the liquid, the multiple colours shinning like glitter. Her split and dry hands griped the white cotton sheets. Madam Promfrey had managed to help the healing process but only managed to heal completely the wound from the pole. Harry's face contorted with disgust. Dumbledore had said he suspected that Death Eaters had done this to Katrina. His hands curled into fists with fury. He didn't want to think about what he would do to them if he saw a Death Eater in a hundred-mile radius. His eyes drifted over to the girl, whose face was now cleared of blood and scratches, showing her smooth open face. An elegant nose and small shapely mouth almost looking like rose petals and he thought that they would be just as soft, but shook his head. Her arms still had gashes along them as well as contusions and bruises. Harry still felt woozy, from over hearing Madam Promfrey tell Dumbledore her injuries.

They had used Crucio on her numerous times, as well as it seemed medieval torture rituals. It had been three days; Harry glanced briefly at the sunset that was bathing the infirmary in a soft orange light, making the Veela's hair almost seem to glint, the silver colouring almost sparkling where the sun hit it. He looked to the floor, and stared at the small fragile hand that clung to one of its worn straps. They had tried to pry her hand away from the bag but she refused to let go, even in her sleeping state. Harry refused to let anyone open it; Ron and himself had got in a heated argument about it. He frowned at the memory. He thought that yes Ron's reasoning was logical, look in the bag and see where she came from and about her. But it would also be invading her personal boundaries and seeing how she refused to let it go, it must be extremely precious to her. That's not something to be tampered with. Hermione had thankfully been on his side, explaining that if it were Ron sleeping he wouldn't like them to go through his things.

Harry thanked merlins for the effect Hermione had his best friend. They both would be in deep trouble most of the time if it wasn't for her. The only thing is he sometimes got frustrated at them. It was beyond obvious that they liked each other, had been since third year! But the two of them, Hermione who hides behind her books, and Ron being as stubborn as a bull. But that was the last of his worries at the moment. The Veela before him let out a yell and he lightly touched her hand, flinching slightly at the touch. He gave a gentle squeeze and she seemed to relax a margin. What was he going to do? What happens when she wakes up? Would she tell them who hurt her? And if it was the Death Eaters, how much did she know what Voldermort wants?


	6. Blinded

_Katrina found herself not in the suffocating darkness any more, but walking down her home's corridor. Her sensitive ears caught voices and she knew they were her's and her familie's. She began to run towards it and froze when she got to the family room. They were all gathered there, her mother, a worried but determined expression on her face and a similar one on her farther's. She looked over to her sister and herself and she started. She looked at herself and her age was her present age, this was a recent memory. But she couldn't pin point which one or when, it seemed to slip out of her grasp before she could realise. And in her arms was her baby brother, Alexander Daniel Stone, only 11 months old. She moved to stand next to herself and ran a finger lovingly across his cheek, she didn't feel it but it brought a spark of comfort to her. Her farther had his arm around her mother's waist and was talking calmly and informatively to his two daughters. Grace had her hand rested on memory Katrina's shoulder and nodded to something her farther had said. Katrina glanced to the room's window and it showed a bright full moon, bathing the room in a soft glow. _

_"Stay calm, we have to move as quickly and quietly as possible." Her farther's voice interrupted her thoughts and she tunned in to what was being so urgently discussed. _

_Everything about this memory was so familiar and yet so daunting she almost felt like she didn't want to know what was going to happen._

_"Farther why is this happening? Why us?" Memory Katrina spoke up for the first time and looked pointedly at her farther question, her look purely determined to get to the bottom of this. He sighed and glanced at her mother who took Alexander from her and kissed his soft red locks like his farther's. A sad smile was on her usually happy face and it unnerved both Katrina's looking at her. That was when Veela noticed the 5 large bags on the living room floor. They were going away somewhere?_

_"There is a dark man that has been after Light Veela's. He has been going through our homeland with his followers and capturing and killing our kind. We have to leave our home."_

_"But farther-" Grace had tried to interject but her farther gave her a sharp look they both knew very well and snapped her mouth shut._

_"No, Gracie. I will not risk my family's lives. We will leave tonight, I fear we are soon going to encounter this dark man and his followers much sooner then I would like. Now pick up your bags and-" Suddenly there was a crash and they were all on high alert._

_Katrina watched in horror as suddenly she caught site of a man in black robes run past the window. She yelled out to them, but they could not hear her. But she knew they knew they were not the only ones in their house now. Another crash and her mother grabbed both memory Katrina's arm and her sisters. _

_"Take Alexander and find somewhere safe, leave the house and head for the woods. You will be safe there." Her voice was hushed and frightened, but as her hands shook slightly she looked at them with a deep love in her eyes. "You farther and I love you both-and your brother, more than this very world. I need you to do this for us, be safe and live."_

_"But mother, we will not leave you to fight these people by yourself. We will fight together!" Memory Katrina grabbed hold of her mother's shoulders shaking them slightly, seemingly trying to put some sense into the women's head. Her farther pulled her away from her mother. _

_"No Katrina, you will go, I wouldn't ever forgive myself if either one of you were hurt, now go! You haven't much time!" He kissed and hugged them, Katrina saw a look in his eyes, and she suddenly screamed. No, this was all wrong, no, this couldn't be happening._

_Memory Katrina, held the sleeping boy wrapped in a light blue blanket with in gold letters, _Alexander, _was printed in beautiful stitching. Gracie carried their bags, and they as a whole hugged, one thought running through every mind except the innocent boy happily slumbering in his sister's arms, dreaming of far away places and chasing butterflies just out of his reach. Another crash alerted them and they knew the men where in the house._

_"GO!" Her farther's voice was horse and full of an emotion she had never heard. They ran, down the corridor but both memory Katrina and her sister froze as they reached outside, they heard a scream, their mother's, it shook them. But they refused to think she was hurt. They wanted to turn back and help but the bundle in Katrina's arm reminded them they weren't just saving themselves. _

_Grace turned to her sister, and then looked out to the open as a dozen men in cloaks and masked faces surrounded them. Katrina could almost feel everything, the fear in her heart as she watched helplessly. White flame erupted from memory Katrina's free hand as she held her brother close to her with her right. She aimed and threw, hitting one, killing instantly. A helpless shocked expression took hold of the memory girl, she had just killed someone, not thinking on it for too long she kept throwing, and dodging with her sister the green sparks that were aimed at them. Her sister's red flamed fireballs shot from both hands fast like bullets with deadly intent. They were cornered they had no choice but to go back inside were, crashing, yelling and fire was in one of the bedrooms, her parents Katrina guessed. She watched and ran along side her memory self as they crashed back into the house screaming their parents names. They reached the hallway and froze. There, laying slumped against the wall was a man, with soft red hair, their farther. _

_"NO!" Both Katrina's screamed. Suddenly everything came back, this was the night she was captured, oh god, no. Her memory self knelt down to her farther and a sad look crossed his face but strangely he was comforted by their presence. _

_"You-" His breath was raspy. He was bleeding heavily from a wound in his chest. There where there was suppose to be a bright light it only gleamed dimly. He was dieing, and Katrina and her sister could only watch. Memory Katrina was in shock and sat there holding onto her brother like a lifeline, while her sister tried to heal her farther but it was a wasted effort. He grasped both his daughters' hands gently. And laughed bitterly. "You two never did, listen. But for once I'm glad, because my children will be the last thing I see, before I leave." Katrina pulled at her hair in despair. Sparkling crystal tears flowing like a fresh river down her face._

_"Don't Daddy! Don't talk like that!" Grace was frantic. But they're farther smiled gently._

_"I will never leave you." He looked to both of them. "Listen to me, I want you to promise me that the both of you will look out for each other, and your brother. Find your life mates as soon as possible, I want to be able to see my children and my children's children grow healthy from heaven with your mother." His two daughters yelled out to him, but his eyes were slowly closing, drifting into a place in time that neither daughter could go. Before his light extinguished completely, he whispered. "I love you both, never forget that." Then his head slumped and his body became a shell. An empty and lost feeling came over her, and then it was change with anger. The furious scream was echoed by her memories self. Both Katrina's stood sharply ignoring her sisters worried yells for them to escape._

_Both Katrina's seem to move as one, if the memory Katrina raised her arm to kill one of the followers the living one did too. Coming to her parent's bedroom she spotted her mothers body and pulled it away from the ravaging flames and brought her to her farther. Both had expressions of serene calmness. How could they leave them like this? Grabbing her sisters arm, they needed to hurry to escape, her brother began to stir and the persistent weight of him was starting to make her arm ache. _

_"Sissy, where are we going? Where's mummy and daddy?" His small voice shook her soul and she comfortingly as she could whispered._

_"They can't come with us, were making a trip by our selves now." They looked back to their only home and both silver haired sisters felt the anguish and loss as half of it was completely destroyed. The robed men were coming their way and they bolted. The woods were still far away. Their house was situated on a plot of land, 14 acres. She had fond memories of running throughout the long field grass in happy times, not running for her life as she was now. Suddenly she heard a scream and her head whipped around to see her sister on the ground. _

_"Grace!" She started to run towards her but her sister held up a hand to stop her in mid leap. _

_"Go Nina, save Alexander and your self, GO!" _

_"I won't leave you! Don't ask me to leave you!"_

_"I'm not asking I'm telling! Now run!"_

_Katrina hesitated; the cloaked men were gaining on them. While Gracie was throwing everything she had at them, even uprooting trees with her powers and throwing them. But they kept coming. "Go, Katrina, don't let mum and dads death be in vain!" That jolted Katrina and she ran, her legs pushing her towards the woods. Her chest ached and longed for breath, but she couldn't stop, now, the woods were only a yard away now. _

_She could hear her heart beat pumping harshly throughout her body. She faintly heard Alexander crying and tried to comfort him but for now she would have to concentrate on running. Just running. Surviving. She heard yelling. Her head throbbed; there were no thoughts, just run, and just keep running. The wind whipped at her face and hair that had come loose from its braided binding. Suddenly, scorching pain ripped through her legs and she tumbled to the grown, landing painfully on a jagged rock, winding her. She made sure she had taken the full blow of the fall, checking that Alex was ok. He looked up to her and tilted his head slightly. _

_"Why is sissy crying?" She hadn't realised that the tears were still running down her face. "Does sissy have a owe?" _

_"I'll be alright Alex, just stay with me ok? Don't leave me alone." _

_"Alex would never leave sissy." He smiled at her. And she hugged him tightly savouring the moment. Getting up she ran again, they were closer, she had wasted too much time. She was struck again and this time Alex fell out of her arms and rolled along the grass, he stood and smiled, so innocent. Katrina thought, she would not let it be tainted. _

_She had to fight these men; otherwise they would never make it._

_"Alex? I need you to help me, can you do that?" He nodded. "I need you to play a game. Ok? I need you to run as fast as you can into those woods? Can you do that?" She smiled at him, maybe he would make it, and someone will find him. _

_"Yes, sissy." He turned and ran, giggling a little. _

_She turned and stood fireballs at the ready. She threw, screaming all the while, the pain seeping out of her and into these horrid men. She faintly heard lightning, and briefly wondered when it had begun to rain, it was so heavy it hurt and she knew she was tiring. She ran towards the woods, she spotted Alex not a couple metres away from the line of dark trees. She caught up to him, when suddenly one of the cloaked men appeared out of nowhere. She staggered back, roughly grabbing Alex by the collar of his shirt just before an emerald green spark was sent his way. They fell back wards and she looked up to the cloaked man from her position on the ground, a sneer coated on his foul mouth, so his rotten teeth were showing. Suddenly he striked and the force of the blow sent her and Alex to fly backwards. She felt a spurt of magic come from Alex, a self-protection one. She was on the ground; her back on the soft grass and the rain was splashing on her face making it impossible to see clearly. Alex was on her chest, not moving, not breathing. No, NOO!_

_She sat up the cloaked man was taking his time in coming towards her, she picked Alex up, layed him on the ground and checked his breathing, she began to do CPR but in the back of her mind knew it was pointless. She collapsed, hovering over the dead body of her 11-month year old brother; he hadn't even lived yet. He hadn't experienced so many things, going to school, writing, drawing, ridding a bike, seeing the ocean, going on a plane, seeing magical towns, seeing his first Quidditch match, his first kiss from a girl, fallen in love, nothing. And he looked so peaceful. The rain banged against his skin, a placid expression on his small face. Little eyelashes wet from the rain, little hands splayed out, touching the mud underneath, her eyes burned and she held him close to her chest, screaming savagely. Every thing became blurry; life was cruel, unfair and unjustified. Her family never deserved this...never!_

_But in her fury she didn't notice the life of magic around her brother a barrier of sorts wrap itself around him, or the slight movement in his chest._

_Placing his body gently down and casting a spell on him to move him into the forest protection, she started for the man before her. Who had suddenly stopped moving, was that a flicker of fear present in his murky eyes? Then with a surge of power she threw everything at him, rocks, lightning fast spells, fire balls, ice, any element she could grab hold of, but she had no energy left. She stood there, heaving heavy breaths the dark follower long since dead his corpse burning and sizzling, and putting a repugnant smell on the air. _

_Her body was bleeding everywhere, but all she felt was her heart shattering. Blackness creeping into the corner's of her eye's, but before she let it take over she crawled to her brother, gathering him into her arms and rocking back and forth while whispering._

_"It'll be ok, everything will be fine, when you wake up, we'll go to the beach and you and I will play in the ocean...feeling the sand between your toes." Then blackness came this time not comforting her but bring her back to the reality she so wished wasn't real._

Katrina's eyes snapped open. Burning with the brightness surrounding her. Everything came back, her house, then waking up in that cell, being tortured, escaping, and being taken again. Her parent's, brother and sister's death. She didn't see her sister die but she didn't think she had made it. Her chest ached with a pain like nothing she had ever felt. She looked around, slowly moving her head to the side and jumped, so hard she realised her hands and legs were bounded. There were people around her, strangers. Suddenly her flash back kicked in full force and she ripped herself from the bed, the strangers looking in shock and fear. One of them she noticed, with midnight hair, approached her. She flinched away and he stopped.

"How are you feeling Katrina? That is your name isn't?" His voice drew her in, but then for some reason the simple question of 'how are you' set something off.

Her breath became ragged and her eyes became clouded with fury and despair. Her hands irrupted into balls of flame, and she yelled, and as she yelled thunder and lightning boomed behind her. Striking at the sky in rage, the dark clouds with murderous intent rolled abnormally fast across the once soft blue night sky. Setting the two balls of destruction off they crashed into a couple of what looked to be hospital beds the crisp white sheets immediately bursting into flames. The stranger before her looked worriedly at her.

"Please, calm down, were not here to hurt you." He turned to the two behind him, one a girl with bushy mousy hair who put out the beds, her face of pure terror, the other had his arm around her, red hair, freckles, blue eyes. He set something off, her farther, Alex. Red hair, freckles, blue eyes.

Her scream was heart felt and shook the room.

She faintly heard the black haired boy telling the other boy to go get someone...Dumbledore? Her hands slammed down upon the hard concrete floor, breaking the solid surface and making large chunks break away. Her hands were bleeding, but she couldn't feel it. She felt her mind tearing apart. Her ears caught hurried feet and slamming doors, looking up, she spotted an old wizard and a glimmer of recognition was shown on her face. That was the old wizard that saved her. She briefly spotted three others, the tall giant she remembered from the magical town. Another man, tall, dark hair that fell like a curtain in his face, a stern expression as a women stood next to him, her face showing worry and she looked to the older wizard for a silent answer.

She had to get out of here, now. She had to go home, bury her family they deserved a burial. Then she would have her revenge, oh yes she would have her revenge. Anger burned brightly, her nails began to grow, sharp and long, ivory in colour. Her teeth became sharper.

"Miss Katrina, please let us talk. We have much to discuss, I'm sure you are wondering where you are and whom you are currently in company with, yes?"

She didn't answer him but bared her teeth in an aggressive manner. She would fly out of the window that had opened behind her. Yes freedom. But as she began to pull them out of hiding underneath the skin on her back, her head snapped up to the eyes of the first stranger she had seen, emerald eyes stared cautiously back at her, shock and fear suddenly swam into her miss matched eyes. He moved towards her, his friends seemingly calling out to him to stop. Her wings, then she remembered and a sparkling tear slid from the corner of her eye. She scrunched her face up, preparing for the pain to come. What did she do to deserve this? Was she a bad person?

Falling to the ground on all fours she snapped her head up to stare at the boy, looking to be her age look on with worry.

"Are you alright?" His voice fell on deaf ears and her left wing shot out, she grunted that one wasn't so bad. She heard gasps but ignored them. Her wing span was 14 feet wingtip to wing tip, they're colouring ironic to the Light Veela's name. Wings the colour of deathly black. Instead of the usual leathering wings, hers were silky, soft, glossy feathers; she flexed it sighing that it was at last out. But she screamed out as her other wing shot out, her nails dug into the ground breaking more concrete. The pain was like liquid lava, Karina knew it was broken, and as she looked up to her right wing, her bright crimson blood looked horrid against her black wings. The wing was fine until it came to the middle of the wing where it was snapped down unnaturally, and made a nauseating feeling to her stomach as she looked. She tried moving it but the pain was too much and she whimpered. The boy was stubborn she knew, as he slowly but surely came to her side, he reached for her and she pulled away, weary eyes looked into his jungle green.

"We won't hurt you." His voice was awed as he unabashedly openly stared at her and her wings. Unconsciously she curled her left wing against herself seeming to try to disappear into it's soft closure. She wanted to cry but there were no tears, she was completely...alone. Her family was gone, that thought she couldn't even grasp, she didn't want to believe it but, she had seen it, lived through it. The last of the Stone family.

What was she going to do? Where would she go? Katrina couldn't take it; she began emotionally, physically, mentally, close herself off from her surroundings. She blocked out everything, everyone. Her heart and mind seemed to go into a shutdown, like preserving itself from everything around her. Katrina's face became blank, her mind as well. In her world of nothing, the pain seemed to be dulled somehow; maybe she would stay here, just for a little while. Loose her self in happy memories and block everything out. Yeah, she would escape, into a world where she was not alone, never would she be alone...if she didn't exist.


	7. Empty Shell

Harry, was lost it was 2:00 am and he sat in a chair next to the Light Veela. After she had awoke and almost caused everyone to pass out with fear, she herself had collapsed, Dumbledore not wanting to disturb her levitated her onto the bed she had been sleeping in since she arrived. The window near her bed, that was wall width was open to a now more calm sky, but it wasn't clear. It was still cloudy, the stars not being able to shine through the thick mass. A cool gentle breeze caressed his face and he suddenly wished his parents were with him. But the breeze oddly reassured him that he wasn't alone.

Katrina was lying on her stomach, wings still exposed, flopping almost droopily on each side of her, the broken wing pained him to look at. There was a lot of dried blood on it, and some still flowed out slowly making her black coal wings have a red tinge. He wanted to clean it, touch it, the curiosity was burning brightly but he didn't want to risk waking her, and if she did wake while being caught in the act of cleaning her wings or touching them, how would he explain himself? 'Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to touch them to see if they were real.' Yeah, that would go down well.

Harry wondered if she would act the same when she awoke again, he hoped she wouldn't. He didn't think Ron could handle seeing those claws of hers anytime soon. He allowed himself to let a small smile grip his mouth; he had been on his way to the common rooms when he had spotted his two best friends curled up together in front of the fire. Ron had had his back against the overstuffed couch with Hermione in his lap, as cute as the picture had been it would have been nicer if Ron hadn't of been drooling, or Hermione snoring slightly louder than he would have thought was humanly possible.

Harry felt his head drop forward as sleep claimed his mind, his eye lids became heavy and as he slumped into his hard chair, he let his eyes see only soft silk black wings before he was surrounded in darkness.

xXx

Her mind was blank at fist. She slowly opened her heavy eyes to see only a black fluffy mass of hair. Startled slightly she blinked to focus her vision. There sitting by the bed she had found herself on, was that black haired boy. Suddenly her mind kicked in and the memories flooded back. She whimpered slightly, she was alone again. But something wasn't right, her memory didn't quite add up, she new there was more to it, but she just couldn't remember. It was blocked from her mind, like the one she saw before. What was she going to do now? Where would she go? She knew she could never live back in Australia, too many memories, and too much pain. And then another thought returned to her, what of her mate? Her eyes widened at this thought, not once had it crossed her mind since she was taken hostage about her mate. She knew they weren't in Australia, she had had a dream when she had come into her powers, it spoke of long distance across a great see, she had seen a brave lion fighting with something, it hadn't shown it clearly.

Without even thinking she tried to move her wings, scorching pain rippled through her and she clenched her teeth letting a hiss slip through. She looked at the boy more closely with blank eyes. He was slumped in the chair and his hair looked like it had been through a tornado, his arms rested on the seat armrest's and his left hand twitched. He looked to be her age, she could tell he was tall by how his long legs were lazily stretched out across the floor. He stirred and forest green met miss matched for a second time. He seemed to be startled at first but then gave her a weary smile, which she seemed not to know how to copy the small expression.

"How are you feeling?" He looked closely at her, and she turned her head away from him. She wasn't bound to the bed she realised, so slowly she removed the covers and stood up making her way to the still open window. Sitting down on the ledge she gazed out at the over cast day. Everything was bathed in a grey light; to her it seemed black. From where she sat she could see what would be lush grass and trees. And an extraordinary lake, that seemed endless. She couldn't reply to the boy's question even if she had wanted to. It seemed her voice was lost and only heard in her own mind. How she longed to stretch her wings and have the wind tug at her, but until they mended it seemed very unlikely, if she could ever fly again.

xXx

Harry stared at her; she made no sign of responding. He didn't know weather to be offended for being ignored or concerned. At least she's calm. He tried again.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, your Katrina yes?" He waited for the sign of recognition from hearing his name; he waited for her to turn her head sharply to stare at his lightning bolt scar. But she didn't, she just continued to stare outside. He saw her tense at the mention of her name but that was it. "I guess your wondering how I know your name right?" He scratched his head in an awkward manner, unsure how to explain himself. "Well, this might seem strange, but I saw you. I had a dream-a vision and I saw you in a dungeon, being held captive by Lord Voldermort and his followers, Death Eaters." He looked curiously at her, and walked over to the window standing beside her, her face was expressionless, her eyes empty. What had she seen? He wondered.

He noticed the sun had risen from it's bed some time ago and it neared ten in the morning. His stomach gave a lurch, alerting him of its needs. "I dunno about you, but I'm hungry as hell." Still no reply. "You hungry?" She only turned her head slowly to him, unnerving him slightly looking back out the window. "Well, ok then. I'm gonna go now." He slowly walked away, hoping she would follow or say something. But she didn't, and as he looked back at her figure at the entrance doors, he knew some how that what ever she had been though was going to take a long time to heal.

xXx


	8. Not giving up

Thankyou to all my reviewers, and sorry about the spelling but my damn computer hasn't got a spell check, dodgy I know. Please keep reading and reviewing, it lets me know to continue - cookies for all. Oh it may seem a little dark at the moment but it will get happier.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Damn

xXx

She'd lost track of time. Staring into nothingness does that she guessed. It had been three days since she woke again, and she still couldn't find her voice or her sleep in fear of seeing what she had tried so hard to block out. Katrina had at one stage tired to go outside, even while the weather was damp and wet still, almost gloomy. Where a patter of continuous rain was heard. But the nurse wouldn't allow it, the Veela hadn't cared for Madam Promfrey's insistent pestering about 'rest' and 'recovering'. But had found that the quite abrupt woman was also capable of magically holding her back, only due to she wasn't fully healed.

One thing Katrina had forgotten was the effect of feeling people or animal's feelings and emotion's when near her. When her powers had been blocked off she at first had struggled, she had become dependent on them, but she had learned to survive without them and now that they were back she was finding it quite over whelming. She hadn't felt anything bad from the English wizard's holding her semi-captive only, awe, caution, worry, pity and slight confusion. Another thing was smell. Her five senses were enhanced above normal humans, and every living thing had their own unique sent. Although the nurse's was heavily covered with medical magic there was a slight smell of flowers sweet but bitter at the same time giving it balance. She had also noticed that the tree teenager's that came to visit her everyday were quite interesting.

The black haired boy, Harry, seemed confident she would talk to him eventually, also speaking a lot of this Lord Voldermort guy wondering what he was plotting. He had that smell of when you know it's just about to rain or afterwards, when the rain has touched the earth. The only girl in their group with bushy mousy hair, Hermione, she had discovered, seemed to be the brains of the group. Stating that the Veela would talk when she was ready. She had the smell of well-loved books, musty and sweet. The last of the trio was the red head with the crystal blue eyes that where round and curious. He mostly spent his time either staring at Hermione, Katrina's wings or playing a chess game she had never seen before with Harry where the players smashed each other until they were nothing but rubble. His sent almost saddened her, its uniqueness over whelming. Homey, that smell when you first walk into a loving house and it smells familiar and comforting.

Katrina felt safe by the window; every now and then she would turn her head slightly and glance at the three teenagers. Observing them but would soon avert her gaze back to the window thinking they had no idea, unaware that overtime she did, a small smile would dance on a certain raven haired boy and his eyes would show a glimmer of hope. He wouldn't give up just yet. Not just yet.


	9. another visitor

Thanks again to my reviewer's I greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Katrina was lying on her stomach, her wings painfully pulling downward. She had hoped in the last couple of days they would heal themselves, but it looked like the broken wing needed to be re-broken, in order for it to heal properly. She vividly remembered how her wing came to be in such a state.

cc

_"Where is it hidden?!" Foul warm breath was felt on her neck and she tried once again to escape the three death eaters holding her face down on the floor. The right side of her face ached from the pressure of the stone floor and her head pounding with dread and resolve. "Fine, we'll just have to find another way of making you talk. Is it true that a Light Veela's wings are just as important to them, as the Spirit Jewel?" Her eyes went silently wide. Her heart pounding deep within her rib cage. She hadn't once dared to show her wings in front of these unworthy humans, one because they were just that, and two they could take the only thing she had left from her. Which to her silent doom, they were. Katrina refused to unleash them; no matter how hard they kicked, and no matter what spell they cast. Until one human, realised something._

_"Hey I saw once that if you apply a surge of energy into a point of a birds back, their wings on reflex shoot outwards, maybe it's the same here." She could not see faces only hear their voices and the human who had spoke sounded a bit younger then the other two. One of them to her left holding her right arm and leg down hoarsely replied._

_"Well, it's worth a shot, not like we can try anything else, she's as stubborn as a horn tale dragon." The male holding her head and left shoulder down shifted his hands slightly unaware he left an opening, even with the third holding down her legs. But before she could do anything, the first one who spoke up had fired a spell in the valley between her shoulder blades, soaring pain making against her will for her deathly black wings to shoot out, reaching from one side of the cell to the other. Karina cried out in pain, and immediately went to pull them back in, feeling bare an exposed. But before she could even take another breath the one holding her legs grabbed hold of her right wing. She tugged at the restraints but whimpered when they roughly gripped harder._

_"Now let's try this again shall we?" Katrina thought about taking the opening sacrificing her wing by doing so, but even if she had had the will power to do so, a life without an appendage like a second arm was not something she was strong enough to do. But that didn't mean she was going to give them what they wanted. Gritting her teeth she waited. "Where is the Spirit Jewel?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but they heard it echo off the grimy walls._

_"Answer my question first." Katrina let a smirk creep onto her face. "Have you __**ever**__ heard of a breath mint?" The man holding her wing snarled and with an iron grip snapped the appendage, a hollow scream following after it, and then black._

cc

She shook her head, as if that would clear it, knowing that it would do nothing of the sort. Hushed voices caught her ears from out side the place she had found out was called the hospital wing. Then doors slammed open and her eyes snapped shut. Seeming to be asleep. She didn't need to see any way, when she could hear every step, every breath, every whisper and every frantic beating heart.

"Quickly lay him on the bed!" It was Poppy's voice.

"How bad is the damage?" The greasy haired, dark man she still didn't know his name, his voice was nasally but filled with concern.

"Well," Poppy huffed. "If you would let me get near him to treat the problem I could tell you!" Her voice rose and Dumbledore it seemed was trying to calm her down.

"He is my godson, I have a right to be concerned."

"Ok, Severus. Let Poppy do her work and you can come back and see him in the morning." Dumbledore's voice seemed not to far from her bed, Katrina had thought they had placed the person next to her bed and she was right. She could almost feel the old wizards eyes smile at her and she barely lifted her left eye lid to see that he was indeed looking at her in that all knowing annoying way.

"Was it really his farther that did this? I thought Draco was a death eater." Poppy's voice held confusion and sternness only she could pull off.

"Draco never received the Dark Mark, although he was threatened, but he never was interested in what his farther wanted. And tonight was no exception." Dumbledore spoke with a light tone, odd for the seriousness of the situation.

"Dumbledore, Lucius killed his wife and nearly killed Draco! We need to find him, now!" Severus voice was loud now, but that hadn't mattered. Katrina's mind was whizzing around. The boy named Draco; his farther is the man she most wants to kill. Maybe there's hope after all. She briefly heard he had no siblings and realised she had a lot more in common with this boy, they were both alone.

Satisfied that she would observe this human, she slept. Only the moon was watching over her in a magical dreamless sleep.

cc

Katrina like usual woke as the sun was beginning to rise, casting a beautiful orange glow over her and making her wings look almost a deep burgundy. Katrina walked over to the newly occupied bed. A boy her age layed peacefully his platinum blond hair ruffled. His build was a lot like Harry's, only he was definitely shorter and had less muscle; the boy called Draco had a certain delicate look to him. A pointed face, high cheek bones, long fingers with elegant nails. She glanced at her own and frowned, should it be right for a boy to have better kept nails then a girl? But she had always been the girl to go running through the fresh wet mud, while her sister would not move one toe near dirty ground. Her eyes became sad, but upon looking at the boy's hair again a sense of anger stirred. He was definitely the son of that Lucius, the man she would kill. Although his colouring did seem different some how. She moved closer, hovering over the matured male. She inhaled, taking in the sent of apples, and that smell that males have.

She stood back hearing footsteps; her head looked to the clock it was 7:00 am. Katrina had only seen one other up this early beside herself.

The midnight haired teenager walked into the hospital wing and once their eyes clashed he darted his to the ground in a moment of weakness. She had figured he was used to seeing her wings but these people weren't used to seeing them obviously and hers in such a horrid state wouldn't help matters either. She suddenly felt self-conscious and folded her left wing in so it rested cupping her back, trying to do the same as the other she winced and unfortunately Harry saw.

"You have to let us heal your wing." It wasn't a request it was an order, with sincerity and a definite stubborn lacing. Her left wing bristled slightly at his voice of authority.

Who did he think he was? Then she thought.

"_The guy keeping you alive, your keeper." _

Turning her back to him to once again stare at the same view she had since she had awoke the first time, still not uttering a word. But she owed these people, they still helped her when she pushed them away, bared her teeth. And Harry, every time she threatened him, bringing out her nails and fangs, her magic, he still came. Everyday he would talk to her, as if suddenly she would answer him back like they had known each other for years. At first she noticed with amusement he was incredibly nervous around her, as were the others. But they were more wary out of fear, he was wary for other reasons, she guessed because he was shy around girls he wasn't friends with.

Turning her head toward him, she nodded slightly, just one movement and his face and eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? That's great, I'll tell Madam Promfrey." That was when he turned and spotted the sleeping boy. He froze his body unmoving like stone. Katrina felt his emotions. Confusion, anger, hate, and rivalry. She approached him and let her wings brush against his bare arm, not going unnoticed by the ebony haired boy.

"What on earth is Malfoy doing here?" He muttered to himself, anger evident. He turned to her, eyes softening slightly. "I'll be back later, I have to speak with Dumbledore." Without another word he crossed the distance to the door and was gone before she took another breath. Glancing back to the new visitor with more interest since Harry's reaction, a small twitch of the mouth indicated the tiniest of smirks, what will this stranger bring?


	10. mending whats broken

Thanks for the reviews keep em coming. -

I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I'm tyring to move it along but you know how it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Footsteps and voices came to her ears, she didn't turn around, and she could identify that it was Harry yelling at Dumbledore as they walked into the infirmary.

"Why are we keeping a Death Eater in Hogwarts!" She noticed his voice was straining, the question obviously been asked many times.

"He was never actually a Death Eater, check his arm if you wish." Dumbledore was calm as always, the Veela felt eyes on her and turned slightly. She had been sitting next to the sleeping boy's bed. The two powerful wizards looked surprised at her.

She looked back to the blond haired boy, she had been thinking. This comatose boy was very much like her, they were both alone, no family. And he was the son of the man who was responsible for most of her suffering. She would see if his son was anything like him, and if he was, well as they say; keep your friends close, your enemy's closer.

"All this noise! This is a hospital wing, not a Quidditch pitch!" Poppy's voice sternly reprimanded both the ebony haired boy and the elder wizard. She turned to Katrina. "You ready? Are you finally going to let me fix your wing?" Her face portrayed she didn't think Katrina would let her within five foot of her. But the Veela was tired of feeling the pain, and she wanted to fly. The slight nod of her head showed to them she was. The doors burst open and Hermione and Ron not far behind stormed in.

"What's this I hear? There's a Malfoy staying here?" Hermione's hair was nearly on end with agitation. Ron's voice was next, deep and outraged.

"He's a Death Eater, why are we helping him?!"

"Please, please." Dumbledore waved his hands to signal patients. "Draco, is not a Death Eater, for a long time he had been a spy. He never received the dark mark, and once his farther had found out about Draco's real allegiance he had killed his mother and nearly him. So there will be no further discussion on the matter, and you will not try to harm him in his sleep." He sent a stern look at Harry at that last statement. "I know it will probably have to be the end of the world before you act civil towards each other-." Ron scoffed his agreement at that. "But at least **try**." He looked to Katrina. "I would like to talk to you if you don't mind, later not now." And with a twinkle he left. Katrina wondered what he wanted. Mind due she had a fairly good idea, she was staying at **his **school, and she wanted answers as well.

"Katrina, how you feeling today?" Hermione approached her and lightly placed her hand on her arm. Katrina looked to her the words on the tip of her tongue, maybe she could reply this time. The silent Veela had spent a lot of time with Hermione over the last few days. The bushy haired witch had exclaimed that the Veela had been cooped up inside for too long, and took her outside where she had seen birds in colours she had never seen before and flowers never spotted at home. Hermione had been so patient, so caring. They all had, even Ron had spent time with her, and mostly talking of Hermione which didn't surprise her. As soon as her powers had come back, she was able to feel the emotions of them, it was obvious on both parties the strong feelings they had for one another. Katrina let a small smile show, just for this girl in front of her and she was rewarded with a wide one in return. "Harry told me you decided to let us help your broken wing, I'm so glad. It's hard to see you in pain like that." Katrina stepped back and saw Harry looking at her wings with an emotion she couldn't recognise in his eyes. His eyes were amazing she had realised, they seemed to look right through her. So with her dislike of being so exposed she had distanced herself from him, he had been hurt but had never voiced it.

Sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed she had been staying in she closed her eyes and let that be her signal for them to begin.

"Ok, Katrina. This is gonna hurt but as soon as I brake it into the right place, I can quickly magically heal it." Poppy's voice once stern just before was soft, motherly and it made her lip tremble slightly. She felt Hermione next to her, smelling of musty books, the scent comforted her. Hermione reminded her of her sister, they both loved to escape into the realms of books either fiction or non-fiction. Where as Katrina had always been the one to go out and try to experience what they talk about in those enchanted covers.

Smelling the scent of rain mixed with something else, sweet almost like vanilla. She knew it was Harry to her left, he hesitantly grabbed her hand, quickly at first seeming the faster he did it the less it seemed like it was him who first grabbed her hand. He moved his thumb gently over the back of her hand and at first she was unnerved by the bold affection, but she owed him, maybe she could repay him back somehow. She knew he was the one who stroked her hair when she had those nightmares, the person who placed a fresh glass of pumpkin juice on the bedside table. He confused her, she never asked for help, but somehow he knew she needed him. And for some reason he didn't mind that she needed him to hold her hand at night while she slept. Or stood talking to her, babbling on about what Ron did that got Hermione upset. Or even how he would love to take his broom out but the weather had been so lousy.

"I know what will help." Ron suddenly spoke up. Opening her eyes she spotted him rummaging around in his robe pockets. "Here you go." He smiled. Katrina looked to his hand, where a biscuit lay a little crumpled.

"Ron! How on earth is that going to help?!" Hermione's voice was shrill and incredulous.

"She can eat it after wards, it will make her feel better… I was only trying to help." A look of embarrassment took over his face and he looked to the ground. Katrina saw now why Hermione was so besotted with this red headed boy. Lifting her hand to him she touched his cheek and barely above a whisper her voice horse from disuse said.

"Thank you." His crystal orbs flew to hers and his shocked expression was identical to the other three standing around her. Spotting Harry out of the corner of her eye, she saw he was looking at her with a deep penetrating look. Then a soft smile was there and she locked that away, where she would see that smile from a boy who was once a stranger, and still she didn't know very well, but had smiled at her when all she had said was 'thank you'.

Placing her hand on the bed railing she nodded to Poppy who had placed her hands uncertain on her broken wing.

"Ok Katrina, were gonna make you as good as new." Hermione wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently. And Katrina's thought as she felt the pressure tighten against the broken appendage thrummed softly in her mind.

"Thank you."


	11. Changing tide

I thank my reviewers and their constructive criticisms, I finally managed to put the spelling check on so there shouldn't be many mistakes but if there is I apologise. Keep reading and reviewing so I continue the story -

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry's mind was reeling; he had to think fast. He needed to distract the silver haired girl beside him. Turning slightly he hinted to Poppy behind him with his fingers on the count of three without the other three people in the room knowing. Showing her one finger, she nodded and he moved his foot slightly towards Ron. He felt the small muscles in Katrina's arm tense as she waited for the dreaded pain.

Her face was concentrated and her fine silver brows were drawn together as she focused on one of the many white tiles of the infirmary. Lifting a second finger, Poppy gripped her hands in the right spot, then as quick as lightning Harry shot his foot out and kicked Ron in the shin, shooting his third finger up as Ron cried out and a resounding crack was heard form Katrina's wing. Her face pulled into shock and then grimaced as the pain settled around her shoulder blades.

"Ron! Are you OK? What happened?" Hermione's hand's steadied Ron's shoulder's as she waited patiently for him to reply as he hopped around on the spot, thinking it would relieve him of the pain vibrating up his shin.

"You kicked me! What the bloody hell did you think you were doing Harry?" His face scrunched up in anger and he looked quite ridiculous trying to be intimidating while limping about and hanging off Hermione. Harry tried to cover up the smile that was threatening to break through but took a deep breath and calmly looked up at Ron from his position next to the Veela, whose wing was being bandaged.

"Creating a distraction." Was his simple reply and Ron didn't look too happy about it.

"A distraction? You thought that kicking me in the leg would make a good distraction?" His voice was incredulous and he gingerly rubbed the offended limb.

"Well it worked didn't it? Katrina was in less pain then she would have been if she would have known when her wing would be broken."

"I guess." The red head mumbled, still a bit peeved he was chosen to be the distraction.

Harry's eyes shifted to Katrina who sat there slowly rubbing her own limbs then she slowly and timidly began to chew on her biscuit. Her expression was blank which he found frustrating because he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Suddenly she was standing and flexed her uninjured wing, causing a few feathers to float to the hard floor, he watched as they almost teased the ground as they finally came to rest.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing the standard hospital wing clothing, but black thick track pants and over sized thick polyester jumper the colour of teal. Harry figured Poppy found some clothes in the back, probably belonging to someone who left the items of clothing lying around after they had got treated. Adjustments had noticeably been made to the jumper, long slits in the back where her wings jutted through.

Feeling something tickle his arm he looked down at his lap to see a black silk feather resting there. Subtly he picked it up and placed it into his washed out jeans back pocket. The double doors swung open to reveal Dumbledore dressed in sun and moon covered robes. His eyes twinkled at him and then looked to Katrina.

"Why hello Katrina," He then looked to the golden trio giving them all a nod and a smile in greeting. "I was wondering if you were feeling up to having a chat with me?" Katrina looked doubtful for a moment but then nodded her head to the old wizard. "Excellent." He said a few words to Poppy thanking her for her medical care and ushered the Veela next to him as they excited the room. He faintly heard Dumbledore say to Katrina on leaving. "What are your thoughts on raspberry jam? I think we should take a stroll outside the weather is warming up and its much more pleasant than being cooped up inside." Harry shook his head in wonder of how strange their headmaster could be.


	12. Small Steps

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Katrina.

Thank you to all my reviewers I appreciate it a lot. Keep em coming.

Katrina looked to the aged Wizard next to her. She couldn't quite help the childish thought of touching his long robe that bellowed behind him in ocean like waves. Shaking her head she listened more intently to him. This was it, he would ask questions, expect answers.

"This summer air is good for the health don't you agree Miss Stone?" She hesitated for a moment. What if she found herself speechless? She swallowed deeply trying to rid the dryness that had accumulated there.

"Yes." Her voice was a little croaky but otherwise normal to her ears. He smiled knowingly at her, he obviously knew she wasn't quite use to having to use her voice for such casual use. Small steps, she told herself, small steps.

"How old are you Miss Stone?" Katrina winced, Miss Stone? It sounded so formal and foreign and old. She felt old, and weary. Her wings weren't use to be out for such a lengthy amount of time and where pulling on her back muscles. She twitched them to relieve some of the pressure off her newly mended wing. The ends of her wings dragged along the ground tickling her slightly. She found it rather embarrassing to have them drag along the ground in such a dejected manner. Loose feathers were scattered behind them, and the Wizard beside her seemed oblivious so she relaxed slightly.

"Sixteen."

"Ah, what a young age. It's been a few years since I've been that age." His eyes became lost in a memory and the Veela couldn't help but frown slightly, she figured it would have to have been a long time ago since he was sixteen. "Harry, Ronald and Hermione are that age, you will get along well with them, if you haven't already from what I've heard and seen." The mischievous tone and wink made her slightly nervous. Where people watching her all the time? Without thinking she nervously glanced behind her and around them, but all she could see was the lush greens of Hogwarts, as Hermione had called the enormous castle. He chuckled bringing her attention back to him, she watched memorized slightly as he stroked his beard. "Don't worry dear, you are not under surveillance." She nodded.

"Now, we must get to the point of this discussion, no more dilly-dallying." It seemed weird for a Wizard as powerful as this one to say the words 'dilly-dallying'. "Where are you from Miss Stone?"

The abrupt question startled her back to earth as her attention had wavered to the flying butterflies around a bush of violets.

"Australia." A brief look of shock past his wrinkled face, he was soon composed those.

"Merlin, that's a long way to travel all by your self." His tone, lead on that he knew very well that she didn't merrily floo, or fly or any other method of getting over to Scotland by choice. "I need you to tell me what happened Miss Stone, it is of extreme importance." His face took on a seriousness she figured wasn't often there. The twinkle she had seen often while staying in this foreign place wasn't present and she picked up an emotion from him, fear. But not a fear **of** her, but **for** her. Which confused her somewhat.

She cleared her throat, this would be the first time she would have told anyone. Or even talked about it.

She briefly looked to the sky and silently asked the flying over head snowy white owl for courage, which she lacked at this moment. The sky was a bight clear blue with the fluffy white clouds softening its appearance.

"We were going to escape. Get away from the killings and make a new start." He nodded for her to continue as he motioned them to sit by a concrete seat overlooking a lake. She had looked at that lake many a time out of the window from the hospital wing,, she wondered what it would be like to fly over it, coasting, dipping the tips of her wings onto the water's surface. Sitting down she got comfy before she continued. "I had over heard my mother and farther once, talking of a tormented Wizard killing Veela's because they were a threat, and then he found out that Light Veela's weren't as extinct as much as others had believed. And he decided to start extinguishing us one country at a time, bit by bit. We probably wouldn't have even known that, if it weren't for my father's job at the ministry in Australia. He was a close friend with someone in the criminal and threat unit."

She took a deep breath a strong ache in her chest was making it difficult to keep talking. The snowy white owl from before thought that the small space next to Katrina was a good place to rest and she tentatively stroked its beautiful silk feathers. White, pure. She would love to have wings like this owl, only hers were black, dark and menacing looking. "I remember the day dad told my sister and I to pack our things, only useful things, the necessities. We were scared, we had lived in a little town in Western Australia all our lives. We were born and raised in that house, and now we had to leave it, most likely forever." The bird next to her pecked her, making sure she didn't stop her administrations. A small smile caressed her face and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"It must have been extremely hard. So you traveled all the way to England then Scotland?" Karina knew he already had the answers, or theories but he had to know what actually happened incase he was wrong.

"No, we didn't even make it out of the front doors. They had found us, a leak through the ministry had told this Lord Voldermort fellow that a Light Veela worked there." Her voice became bitter and angry. "They had surrounded the house, only way out was to fight, mum and dad had told me and Gracie to take Alex and run. But there were too many and we had to fight our way out." Glimpses of spells flying and punches thrown flashed through her mind. "There was fire, they had set something off and the house was burning to nothing, but mum and dad were still in there." Flashes of crimson flames licking up her house reflected in her miss matched eyes.

Images she had forgotten re-surfaced, she remembered getting outside, and her sister and herself would have made it all the way to the woods. But there was an explosion. And fear of mum and dad made them run back, were they found him in the hallway, dying. They had screamed out to their mother, who had stumbled around the corner, bloody and barely hanging on.

(FLASH BACK)

Katrina's Pov:

_There was a roaring noise in my ears. Fire, it was the fire making that crackling noise. Smoke was entering my lungs making them burn, I held Alex tighter turning his head to my chest. I would not let him get one scar, not one. I pulled my hand back from under father's chin. I looked to Gracie. What would we do? Suddenly I screamed. It tore through my throat and it sounded animalistic, not even Veela like. I heard a second scream and it was Gracie, we were both either going crazy or were trying to find some form of relief. I heard myself screaming out for someone. Mother. Where was mother? I heard a thump to my left, past Gracie who casting a spell of some kind, I couldn't hear what she was saying but she paused upon hearing the noise as well. Suddenly we looked to the end of the hallway and saw a slumping figure. We tensed, alert. But this person had a small frame and feminine. _

"_Mother?" Gracie's voice was scratchy and she had to yell to be heard over the flames. I heard a wood frame collapse in the kitchen area. The place was falling apart around us. We had to get out._

"_Gracie? Katrina?" It was mother. We ran to her and she clung to us, smothering us with kisses, and for that one moment I thought it was going to be ok, we were going to make it. But I looked down and saw the blood that was now covering the back of Alex's baby blue jumper. _

"_What?" I looked to mother to see her slump in a heap on the singed carpet. She wasn't going to make it, there was too much blood, too deep of a wound. We were alone again. _

"_I need you to put me with your father." Her voice was distant and hoarse, so unlike her._

_I was numb, all I could do was grip the bundle in my arms and rock slightly back and forth._

"_Ok." Gracie's face was serious, but she used steady hands to pick mother up and place her next to farther. As if his soul new she was near, we saw a brief throb of light from his jewel, the last one that would ever be seen. She took her husbands hand and gave us a sad smile._

_We knew what she was going to say, everything seemed to be in slow motion, but we had to get out of there. Maybe there was still hope for her to live? But I knew she wouldn't ever be the same if she survived while father's soul was somewhere else. _

"_I…love you both very much, and you need to take special care of your brother. You're all you've got now. Be good to one another and head to England. You two have such big destinies ahead of you that you…need to fulfil. It wont be easy, it will be hard, and you need to find your mates. They won't be far from you." Her eyes were becoming too heavy for her to hold up, and her breathing was slowing to barely visible. _

"_Mother! What can we do! Were too young, we know nothing about battles and war." Gracie's voice became desperate and panic set in my heart. I knew what I had to do. Kissing her check I whispered good bye, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Gracie followed my example, her mind becoming rational. Loud voices startled us and our mother pushed us away with love and a effort she no longer had. As we ran, I looked back one last time to see my mother curl up into her lovers embrace. She thought that she had seen shinning white wings flash and curl around their bodies to protect them from the harms of their surroundings and a safe journey to wherever they may become one again._

(END OF FLASH BACK)

"So after we had found them, they died in each other's arms. We ran, outside barely able to cope with the smoke and the house was falling down around us. But we didn't get far, the men who had attacked us, in black robes and ivory masks. They were persistent that's for sure." Her voice had hitched but she would not break down. Her face became stone set and she carried on, only for the first time noticing the parchment and quill in Dumbledore's hand. "What's that?" She pointed to the parchment as he paused in writing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to write what happened down to show to the Minister. You are proof that Voldermort is on the move and we now know what his plans are." He looked searchingly at her face waiting for her reaction but she just looked back out to the lake, using that as her anchor to stay focused.

"Gracie thought she could handle them. Or she knew she couldn't and wanted to make sure me and Alex got away. But we didn't and I failed my parents in protecting Alex. I don't know for certain if Gracie is dead, I only heard her scream and then the sound of feet running after me blocked any other sound out. That masked man killed Alex, my baby brother without a second thought." She looked to him lost as his face became worn and sad. "How could someone do that? Why would they do that?"

"There are many things we do not know the answers for. The masked men that attacked you and you're family are Death Eaters, follower's of Voldermort. Did you ever hear anything about Voldermort while you were held captive?"

She nodded. "Yes. I heard many of the horrid things he has done. I even had the unpleasant chance to meet him."

"You actually spoke to him?" Dumbledore's frown run deeper almost joining the too normally separate muscles.

"Yes. After they had killed Alex, I lost it and killed a good amount of his men. But I was weak from fighting and collapsed. In my moment of weakness they kidnapped me. Next thing I knew I woke up in a cell and then all I remember is pain as they tortured me into telling them the whereabouts of-" She paused, what if she mentioned that? Would he force her to tell him where the Spirit Jewel was? She would have to flee if he did.

Dumbledore spoke softly, and a little uncertain which startled her for a moment. "I believe he was looking for something quite precious to you're kind. Yes?" She looked to him with doe like eyes, wide and fearful.

"Yes. Very precious, our Spirit Jewel." She now knew he already knew far more then she thought.

"So you went through all this pain, so he could find out where it was?"

"Yes."

"Did he find out?" He was treading lightly, not sure how far he could push her.

"No."

"You are one remarkable young lady Katrina Stone." She looked up to his now once again twinkling blue eye's, moisture was building up in her eyes at the genuine soft smile he was giving her. It was the type of smile you see on a proud grandparent, in fact she remembered seeing that smile on her grandparent's face. How she missed them, but they had long since past on. "To be able to deal with such trauma and horrific sights and still stand firm for your family. There would be no word's to express how proud of you they would be." He lifted a wrinkled thumb to brush the one tear that had fallen from her startling eyes. He studied the tear subtlety, and smiled as he saw how it looked like crystal with sparkling gem particles reflecting inside it. Truly beautiful tears she had.

"When I hadn't given in, they took me to him. From what details I could take in, the place I was being held in looked like a ancient castle. He was setting in a throne like chair, he was so small and fragile. I wondered why everyone in the room feared him so much. He had asked me personally where it was, but I didn't give in and so he commanded one of his follower's to take me somewhere else, they hadn't said where." She frowned in thought.

"Hagrid and myself found you running through Diagon Alley." He scribbled furiously on the piece of parchment that was the colour of strained tea bags.

"Hagrid?"

"He is a game keeper and teacher of Magical Creatures classes."

"Like, magical animal classes?" He turned to her and was startled to see a sudden spark of delight brighten her dulled eye's slightly. A smile slowly lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, you could say that. You should meet Hagrid. I think you to would get along quite well." He put his index finger to his chin in thought. "I know, ask Harry if he will take you, he's very fond of Hagrid himself and im sure he wouldn't mind. I would take you myself but if that's all you want to talk about today regarding how you came to Hogwarts that's fine, I have more then enough." Suddenly he lightly touched her shoulder, something that reminded of what her grandfather used to do. "You are welcome her as long as you like. And if you have thought about your future I'm sure we could figure something out…like say if you wanted to finish schooling here at Hogwarts." He raised his eyebrows mischievously. "I know, we would love to have someone like you here. And I'm sure you would learn to love Hogwarts as a second home as have many other's." And with another light pat on her shoulder he turned and yelled back at her. "Just think about it." And soon he was out of her sight as she was left looking more lost and dumfounded then before.

Turning to her new made friend she asked it, "What would you do?" The owl cocked it's head to the side to her question and then hooted, as if Katrina was suppose to understand owl language. But in a way she did. She could feel the aurora of the bird show a great affection towards Hogwarts and trust. Maybe she would think about it. Going back to Australia now would be too hard. Standing up she asked the bird if she was coming and the owl settled itself on her shoulder.

"Well your quite tame aren't you? You must have an owner, yes?"

A voice suddenly made her jump and the owl that was once perched on her shoulder was now glided a short distance of a few meters In front of the Veela to perch on another's. The raven-haired boy Harry. He looked affectionately towards the bird and a sudden ache was in her chest. Would her mate ever look at her that way?

"Yes, she does have a owner." Katrina felt herself pinned to her spot by the pair of blazing emerald eyes, she took an involuntary step back. His sent washed over her and she unconsciously closed her eyes briefly, upon opening them she saw him walking towards her. What should she do? Run? If she did she would look rather pathetic hobbling off having her wings dragging along the ground. He smiled slightly, rather a nervous smile, Katrina thought. She took a breath in and waited, what would he want?

This is a longer chapter, trying to get the plot moving please review so I know to continue with this story.


	13. Unaware Beauty

Disclaimer: No own

"She seems to like you." He stood in front of her. A burgundy colored hand knitted jumper with a gold colored 'H' embroiled in the middle. And what looked like well-worn jeans three times too big for him. He looked, she thought, shocked and embarrassed to admit it, adorable. But she couldn't be having thoughts of any boys right now. She had to figure out what she would do. There was no question of one thing, avenging her family. The thing was planning. And where would she go in the mean time? She had no family, friends, nothing. And she was on the other side of the world. Couldn't forget that. He had cocked his head to the side in waiting for her answer, an unnamed emotion on his face.

"She's beautiful." She spoke quietly, while looking at the bird, reaching a hand out she suddenly froze hand in mid hair and looked questionably to him. "May I?"

"Of coarse." He smiled and for a moment she thought she had forgotten to breathe. Remembering suddenly the feeling scared her and she gave the bird a brief stroke. Running the back of her hand along her wing appendage, earning a coo from the animal.

Katrina nodded to Harry and then turned to make her way to the castle, but was cut short when he hesitantly touched her shoulder, at first she thought he was afraid of her and she hung her head a familiar ache resurfacing. From her sober position she only lifted her eyes to glance at him to see that he was in fact nervous and blushing?

"Um, I…over heard Dumbledore mentioing of Hagrid, did you… er… want to meet him?" She slowly lifted her head and felt a small feeling of lightness; thankful he had over heard Dumbledore mention that. She wasn't sure she would have had the guts to ask him.

"Yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" She was tentative and was expecting a no, but then why would he have brought it up. He suddenly let out a breath of air that she now realised he had been holding.

Smiling at her he pointed forward towards the forest and said, "Sure, follow me. I was on my way to see him myself when I heard you wanted to see him. What was it you wanted from him?" He glanced at her as they were walking out the corner of his eye, not thinking she could see him.

"To thank him." Determination set in her eyes and she twitched her wings. The sun was warm on her face now, giving them a rosy complexion. She probably looked the healthiest now then she had in a while, she thought to herself.

She could feel her Veela power's becoming stronger and stronger each day, her strength returning to its fullest. Emotions can also get in the way of controlling the elements, and healing. The bandages can come off in a couple of hours, she thought as they crossed a wide-open grassy area. It was soothing on her wings and she closed her eyes briefly. There was an updraft and they longed to be on it. Upon opening her lids she spotted a quaint little hut, smoke coming out of the chimney and she spotted a huge bloodhound dog that's head lifted up in a non interested way on their arrival. She glanced at Harry to see him smiling fondly at the now drooling dog.

"Hey Fang!" Fang? From all the drool it didn't even looked like he had any teeth, let alone fangs. The raven haired Wizard braced himself as the enormous dog bounded towards him, bowling him over, the only cushioning being the grass.

The door suddenly swung open and Katrina didn't know what to do she looked fugitively around like a caged animal backing away from the commotion as a loud voice greeted Harry startling her. When she looked to the huge man, she recognized him immediately. Well when you see someone of that size she figured not many people would forget. Enormously tall, bushy hair, bushy beard, animal skin coat. He turned to her and his eyes widened and then he smiled shocking her slightly to be able to see a mouth and teeth amongst the hair.

"Well, ey there. You must, be 'Nina. I'm Agrid." The nickname caused her eyes to moist but she gingerly took her small hand in his clobber of a one and a tiny smile started to show at her mouth.

"Yes, nice to meet you Hagrid." She had to look up to his face and she tried to let her eyes show the gratitude she felt towards him that her face would not. But she thought he knew, because his own eyes moistened for a fraction of a second and then he suddenly went on about putting tea on, and rock cakes?

"Don't eat the rock cakes." Harry whispered extremely close to her ear, his breath ghosting her neck making her shiver involuntarily. She had forgotten he was there for a second when she had been taking in Hagrid's size. Giving him a questioning look she frowned and he put his hands up in defense and said. "Trust me, but suit yourself."

Moving around the hut Hagrid's feet thundered around. Katrina thought if the small hut would one-day collapses from the heavy pressure of his feet. They sat down at the round table and sat in silence for a little moment. It wasn't one of those comforting silences between close friends or family it was the awkward silence when no one really knows what to say or do. Harry licked his lips and glanced quickly to Hagrid and then Katrina not sure himself obviously of what to say.

"I hear…you have…a love of animals?" Katrina looked up from staring at a stain on the old wooden table to look shyly at Hagrid.

"Oh, yes. I'm the Care Taker of dis ere schools magical creatures." He said proudly and noticeably grateful for the familiar topic. Harry almost sighed with relief again and now that Katrina looked closely at him sheen of sweat had briefly touched his forehead. Running his hands through the black mop, she found herself watching the movement and then brought her attention back to the caretaker.

"You be liking magical creatures?" Hagrid got up from the table to silence the shrill kettle.

"Yes, I love animals very much." Harry looked at her, seemingly happy to find something about her. A weird feeling in her stomach made her look to the table. No one has ever wanted to know what she liked, besides family.

"Well, it be looking like you and me, be aving something in comon. Eh?"

"Yes." He placed an extremely large porcelain cup in front of her and filled it with tea.

"So Arry, what has you been doing? Not getting into trouble as we?" Harry tried to fake innocence.

"Me? Trouble?" They both laugh at an obvious inside joke and Katrina awkwardly sipped her tea, not wanting to disturb them. "No, Hagrid I'm fine. Although I was surprised when Dumbledore told us to come to Hogwarts early this year." He frowned and then shrugged. "Something's stirring up you think?" He too then drank some of his tea as Hagrid put what looked like individual bread loafs onto a plate. Karina's eyes suddenly widened to a comical size and Harry had to cough to cover up his amusement at her boggling stare. They were the rock cakes? Rocks they most certainly were. She looked to him and he smirked, an expression she thought was rather dangerous on him and she quickly looked away. Mortified to feel her cheeks burn. With her head still turned she looked at from the corner of her eyes, he slowly turned his attention back to Hagrid, as he was mentioning slugs were getting into his pumpkin patch.

"You like gardning Nina?" He put an individual loaf on a saucer for her smiling so openly at her she didn't dare refused as Harry, out of the tall mans view, shook his head comically. Looking as if his head might fly off when Hagrid suddenly turned to him he tried to act casually while looking up at the roof. A little smile escaped from her as he was nearly caught out and Harry's emerald orbs glanced to her and widened when he saw the smile. He now had a small red tinge and decided to try to get lost in his teacup, while smiling secretly into it without her knowing.

Katrina was still deciding what to do about her 'rock cake' situation and then with horror wondered if he actually put rocks in it. Scolding herself for such a thought she picked up the loaf like cake with both hands shyly smiled at the burly man and took a small bite. Upon her teeth meeting the bread substance she froze and that smirk was once again in place, along with laughter in Harry's eyes. She couldn't even get her teeth into it. Pretending to actually take a bite she slowly began to 'chew' while nodding occasionally to what Hagrid was saying. Katrina felt comfortable and warm. A feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time. She sat there watching Harry and Hagrid talking back and forth about what he was planning for this up coming years classes and good friendly banter.

It was an hour later as they stood to leave, the half giant, as Katrina had learned looked almost sad to see them leave. But harry promised to come by again, and he seemed to be happy with that. As Harry opened the door to leave Katrina faced Hagrid. Looking into his warm brown eyes she slowly bowed before him, her hair making a silver curtain around her face. She spoke in her bloodline tongue. Knowing they couldn't understand she straightened her back and looked him in the eye and said,

"May the Stone clan look upon you and protect you in a time of need, strife, or worry. For I owe you my very life, and am in your debt until I can repay you." Her voice it seemed stilled the air, it was louder then before and strong. It was an oath and the magic in it seemed to buzz around the three individuals. Katrina figured he knew of Veela ways, and that once an oath is spoken it would be followed through with.

He nodded to her and Harry and waved them good-bye from his hut doorway, Fang sitting next to him. She had said good bye to Fang, she surprised herself by having the courage to pat the dog. He had sat obediently and Harry muttered something along the lines of 'Never does that for anyone else.' The sun was slowly coming down to rest, splashing orange and purples across the sky surface. Some adventurous stars were barely visible. It was beautiful, but even that didn't do the canvas of color justice. Violets, soft gold's and they bathed her and Harry in their glow.

As Katrina looked to the sky, thinking of its beauty so was the ebony haired boy next to her, although his gaze was not to the sky but at the Veela herself.


	14. Ones love of food

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but the plot

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate it. Feel free to make suggestions or comments about my story.

**Katrina's Pov:**

Katrina's bottom jaw detached from her mouth in a state of shock and surprise. Hearing the others chuckle beside her, she turned to him to see the three close friends profiles as they getured her to move into the enormous hall.

"T-There's so much food!" She blabbed, they smiled and not waiting for her any longer, and continued to make the journey to the tables, with not plates of food, not even servings of food, but **mountains **of food. After Hagrid's Harry had suggested going to the great hall for dinner, Katrina's stomach had embarrassingly voiced its opinion on this and then so did his. Still standing in the doorway, feeling a bit awkward, it looked too fancy to just walk in, it felt like you had to be invited in, well it did to the timid Veela. Taking notice of the extremely large hall, as Harry had called it the Great Hall. Great indeed, there were four extremely long maple wood tables, most likely for those houses she had over heard Hermione and Ron talking about. Giffindoor, snufflepuff, slavenclaw, smitherin. She was certain she had heard their names wrong, and if she hadn't, well their naming skills left much to be desired.

Long drapes hang from the ceiling and candles floated around the area, the silver haired girl couldn't help herself when stepping towards one and hesitantly ducked my hand underneath the candle and quickly pulled it back as if it would fall. It didn't, and she heard a light giggle of laughter and looked over to the far right side of the hall where Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting already dishing up their dinner. Ron looked like he nearly had a whole chicken stuffed into his mouth. Hermione was smiling at her, she'd been caught out. With cheeks reddening she stepped away from the floating candle, glaring at it slightly for making her look like an idiot.

"Katrina! Come on, the food will get cold." Hermione gestured to the seat next to Harry, she and Ron where sitting across from him. Once seated she was eye level with the copious amounts of food, enough to feed a third world country, or at least half. With eyes still boggled slightly and her stomach reminding of how hungry she was she hesitantly began to cover her plate with food. Katrina hadn't been much out of the infirmary room, it was either the hospital like environment or the odd day where Hermione would take her for a walk to a certain part of the school grounds, it was always near the lake under a large maple tree. Its canopy would shade them for many hours while in the bright sun.

Plopping quite messily a spoonful of mash potatoes and then pumpkin and broccoli that looked as if it was on steroids, she'd seen the enormous pumpkins at Hagrid's but this was ridiculous.

"You hungry Katrina?" I turned to Harry, who was now smirking at me, what did he mean? Of coarse she was hungry that's why she was eating right? Looking back at the plate she noticed how much food was on it and blushed, her mind had been on other things. "Did you enjoy meeting Hagrid?" There was a certain nervousness about his voice that quirked the Veela's curiosity. From what she could feel from him, he had a strong companionship with the big man. Stirring the mash potato around the plate before answering, she also feeling a bit nervous .

"Yes, he was very nice." Hermione smiled at her, and took a sip of her drink, from the look of it and smell, it was pumpkin juice, and Katrina wrinkled her nose slightly at that. She hadn't quite become accustomed to that form of drink.

"So you an Harry visited Hagrid? How is he?" Ron briefly looked up from his meat pie to take in a snippet of the conversation and nodded with his cheeks bulging, as his sign of making a contribution of wanting to know how Hagrid was as well.

"Hagrid's doing quite well, I should have visited him sooner though. Fang is as fearsome as ever." All three laughed and Katrina continued to stare at her 'drug-induced broccoli'.

"Yes well we have been a bit busy with-" Hermione's voice cut short as they looked at her and she suddenly felt very naked and out of place. What was she going to do? The Veela didn't really know these people, and was on the other side of the world, with no family, no clue and no idea what to do next. Maybe she could stay here. Finnish her schooling, but first would get stronger and make plans on how to stop this mad man Voldermort. Killing off Veela's one by one would end, she would not sit by while families are torn apart and devastation brought to innocent bystanders. It was stupid to think she would be able to do this on her own, she wondered if there are others that have been effected by this man like me.

"Things." Harry lamely ended Heroines sentence. There was silence after that, awkward thick silence. Katrina wasn't going to say anything, what could she say? They didn't even know her themselves.

As we were finishing diner, she wouldn't dare try to eat another pumpkin pasty due to being over stuffed with food, Dumbledore's voice appeared behind us. Startling them as they turned around and he smiled that twinkle ever present. And he gave the Veela a look, as if reminding her of what he offered earlier in the day. She felt more then saw Harry sharply look at her with a questioning look but she was concentrating on the people behind the old wizard. Other teachers of Hogwarts it seemed. A middle-aged woman with a stern face and pursed lips was scanning the four of them, shifting on her seat at her uncomfortable gaze and when her eyes met the silver haried girl they softened slightly. Standing next to her was a tall thin man, with black hair that seemed to be slightly oily, and a rather large nose. His beady onyx like eyes bore into Katrina's and she shuddered not liking the feeling. His aurora wasn't of one of darkness but there was certain grayness in there that I was uncertain about, and pain. Oh the pain was uncomfortable for her to take in and she outwardly winced, he noticed, his eyes reflecting his emotions as they frowned and then widened slightly in was that? fear?

"Even though you are here on your school break before the New Year begins, that does not mean you are to be gallivanting about the castle grounds at night. I expect you all to be in bed at a reasonable hour." He smirked and obviously didn't bother with acting as if he didn't know what teenagers got up to. "Professor Snape and Professor McGongal will be on duty at 10:30, if you are to be found wandering around you might just find yourselves doing some preparation chores for next year." The others next to Kartina groaned, but she was now wondering what the time was. She had to get to the hospital wing, so Poppy could take her bandages off. "I hope you rest well." And with that he turned and the teachers beside him followed, but not before Professor Snape gave the others sitting with the Veela a sneer and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

Slowly standing Katrina flexed her shoulder blades, she really wanted to get this bandage off, and the muscles in her back were now straining and tightening causing her pain. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she flinched slightly and looked into golden brown eyes.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing? And then I can show you the common room, and tower where we sleep." She held my elbow to guide the now slightly tired girl as they headed towards the entrance doors.

"Well meet you there in a bit," Hermione turned and looked at the two boys and scoffed. Curious Katrina turned to see them pointing their wands at each other.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Hermione's voice was stern, and annoyed. This obviously happened often.

"We just want to try out some new spells." Ron spoke distractedly as his eyes were trained on Harry's dark wand. As Katrina stared at it, she saw it was very nice, dark wood, almost black in colour. A lot of power radiated off that piece of wood, but that was probably due to the owner, he was quite a powerful wizard. Watching as she saw his greenish aurora flow into the wand and he still had copious amounts left. Powerful indeed. That as it may be wands were useless, they were a hazard in battle. If you're relying in a piece of wood to save your life, then that's a bit of a worry. The enemy can disarm you and have you're wand as well as their own, and because you have relied on your wand you aren't skilled enough to master wordless and wand-less magic. At Karina's old wizard school they were taught handless magic from first year.

"Not new spells of Fred and George's are they?" There was worry in her voice and I stared at her pretty face. Her eyebrows contorted downward in a frown. She looked to Katrina and said dramatically. "Ron's trouble making twin brother's Fred and George are always either making new spells with disastrous effects or coming up with new trickster candy. They have their own shop," She leaned into her ear to whisper disapprovingly, "Their parents had a fit!"

With her mouth twitching slightly, troubling candy makers? Interesting. "Whatever, but if you both remove your eyebrows from each other, or something else. Don't come crying to me, cause I wont fix it." And she gave them a pointed look. Katrina couldn't help but smile, here was this girl with two boys for friends, and clearly setting the law for them as a fleeting look of fear crossed their faces. Hermione smirked and laughed slightly as they left the hall. Katrina wondering briefly how the two boys would look without eyebrows and a short laugh escaped.

AN: Heres another chapter for all my readers, I'm trying to update more regularly, and I'm doing better lol. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	15. New bonds and acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Those two will never learn! Then they come running to me when one of them is missing eyebrows or their body is covered in pink gooey lumps!" Hermione's ranting only stopped when Madam Promfrey gave her a sharp look, upon entering the hospital wing. Hermione, Katrina noticed wasn't as mad as she was acting. The Light Veela suspected she liked the boys coming to her for help, it made her feel needed by them. She thought that Hermione being the only girl in the group, she must feel left out sometimes when Harry and Ron do their 'guy stuff'. Maybe that's why the intelligent witch had attached herself to the Veela so quickly. Another girl to talk to, to share similar interest's, she also realised that even though Hermione put in a lot of effort to talk and make her feel comfortable, she herself hadn't quite made the same effort, still feeling quite foreign and weird about the whole situation. The Veela hadn't heard the bushy haired witch talk about any of her other girl friends, if she had any. Twitching her wings, she felt her wing had mended well and the bandages could definitely be removed.

"Well, Miss Stone. I'm sure those bandages can come off now?" Katrina nodded and Poppy motioned for her to turn around. "Ah yes," The Medi witch pried at the bandages with her old nimble fingers and looked at the now healed wing appendage. "That's healed nicely." Looking to the sleeping blond haried boy, she he looked healthier these days. His skin was not so pale and sickly looking and all his wounds had been healed quickly. Hermione had followed her line of vision and frowned slightly in thought.

"Madam Promfrey, how long has Malfoy been in a comatose state now? Shouldn't he be waking soon?" The old woman tugged at the bandage as it became loose and Katrina sighed at the now free movement of the wing.

"Well, he came in about two weeks after Miss Stone. And has been out for two weeks now. I wouldn't be surprised he woke up in the next few days." Katrina's startling eyes widened in shock. A month. She had been in England already a month. She needed to go home to bury her parents. She would speak to Dumbledore after Poppy was finished. A rush of homesickness washed over her, feeling as though a rock had settled in her stomach. Without thinking she brought her now healed satin black wings around her, as if wrapping up in a cocoon, safe and warm from the outside world. It helped ease the pain, but a haunting feeling remained, as she knew she was the one to put her family at rest. Turning she looked to Poppy, the old woman had circles under her eyes and the aging lines around her eyes were more prominent as she smiled at the shy girl.

"Thank you, Madam." Poppy touched her shoulder and nodded as she turned back to her office. Katrina briefly thought she heard the squeaking of a bed, but dismissed it as she let go of her wings and spread them out feeling the tendons stretch and flex. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed the frozen expression on Karina's face.

She thought she had imagined the touch, but the warm heat on her wing was unmistakable. She slowly turned her head to see the blond haired boy touching her wing. His eyes abnormally wide in shock and wonder, without her consent he drifted his hand over the expanse of the wing and then abruptly looked up to her. Their eyes meeting Katrina felt something, magic. The tingle spread from her wings to her shoulders and she abruptly flared her wings out of his reach confused and angry that he was so forward in touching her. She felt it as he continued to stare at her. Bewilderment was clear in those stormy grey eyes. Warmth spread through the both of them and a surge of magic spread through out the castle making other occupants of the old mansion shudder slightly at such power. It was a bond. The first Katrina had experienced besides family. The bond confused her at first and then she realised, he wasn't her mate. But why was a bond made, it was… familiar, safe, and protecting. She recognized some of the other feelings and remembered something her farther had said when she asked him what the bond with her mate would be like.

FLASH BACK

_"But daddy wont it be like the bond I have with my family?" Katrina, at 13 years of age was still naïve and looked to her farther stubbornly not quite grasping what he was telling her as they sat on the back veranda of their house. The sun was high in the sky and beating harshly down on the grass bellow._

"_No sweetie. There are all kinds of bonds. The bond for instance you have with your mother is different to the one you have with Gracie. Don't you feel different magic aurous when you are with them?" _

_Katrina scrunched her nose in concentration. Then looked to her farther finally grasping what he was explaining._

"_Yes, there different. I felt different emotions when the bonds were made with mum and Gracie. And different again with you." Her farther smiled widely at her, wrapping a protective arm around her as he swung his legs, moving the swing-couch chair they were sharing._

"_There are different types of bonds Nina. And as you get older and make friends, you will experience these bonds, these connections you have to them are very important. It deepens the relationship, you'll know when they are hurt or in danger, sad, happy. The people you are connected to with practice and time, especially if they are not Veela, will then be able to feel what you feel. They are very special and are only made when the two beings are connected somehow or your spirit jewel senses a kind of kinship with them, something that sense they are worthy and loyal, loving and wont abandoned you. We may be powerful Nina," At this he looked out at the vast amount of land and watched as wild dogs wandered out from the forest border line. "But, we need to be loved just like anybody else. The one thing, besides our mate, we can't live without, is people, family, friends. Ones that we can connect with and most of all, laugh and be happy with." He looked at her and kissed the top of her head. _

END OF FLASHBACK

The memory faded and she looked again at this wizard before her. Brother. That was what the bond was, it was a brother bond. But why had a bond been made so quickly with this being when she hadn't even made a bond with Hermione, Ron or Harry?

"Katrina are you ok? I've been calling out for a good five minutes." Hermione's worried face blocked her view of the boy and she touched the witches' shoulder, her way of reassuring her she was fine. She didn't trust her voice…just yet. Hermione sharply turned to the wizard and wiped out her wand like lightning holding it to his throat. Katrina felt a wave of worry and protection. She sharply interjected and stepped in front of the platinum blond, Hermione's wand now pointing to her chest instead of his forehead.

"Out of the way Katrina. Once a Slytherine always a Slytherine. What did you do? Did you hex her?" Katrina looked closely to the witch before her. The bushy haired girl was worried about her? Hermione wouldn't have had a clue of what just happened.

"I haven't done anything!" His voice was croaking from lack of use, Katrina could sympathise with that. Poppy came out of her office upon hearing raised voices.

"Hermione! Lower your wand! This is a hospital wing not a dueling hall. I though you would have known better. Now Mr Malfoy, how are you?" She helped him sit upright and he stretched, testing out his muscles.

"Could be better." He murmured. Hermione lowered her wand upon Karina's hand on the wooden stick.

"Are you sure he didn't hex you or anything?" She sneered at the boy and then looked genuinely concerned for the girl before her.

"I don't know who the hell that girl is, let alone have my wand on me!" He was sipping water as Poppy checked his health status with a flick of her wand.

"I'm fine." Katrina moved to get a good look at this new comer. She had kept an eye on him since he arrived, her curiosity had been perked by him. He was alone, like her. Maybe that's why the bond occurred. They were both seeking comforts.

His uncertain eyes traveled the length of her wings from wingtip to wingtip before meeting her own.

"What was that?" She knew what he was referring to, but the silver haired Veela was uncertain whether she wanted to tell him. What if he was disgusted with having such a magical bond with her, the bond was still fresh. Meaning it was still vulnerable and could easily break.

But she didn't feel disgust from him, only awe and confusement and also slight weariness. Suddenly the doors burst open and Ron and Harry strolled playfully shoving at each other. Smiles on their faces before they slipped when they noticed the scene before them and Katrina was shocked and confused to see Harry suddenly stand in front of her, moving his right arm behind him to lightly touch her arm, seemingly to tell were she was standing.

"Malfoy." The name was spat almost and this startled her, such venom was heard in those words, but Katrina sensed Harry didn't really mean it as much as he made out. He was more confused and wary. Katrina moved away from Harry and looked at Malfoy. He was only slightly trying to glare at Harry.

"Oh its bloody Harry Potter, savor of the world as we know it. Go off and kill some Death Eaters or something." Harry had a wand pointed at him quicker then the next time Draco blinked.

"Gladly." Harry's eyes burned with something the Veela didn't recognize.

"Stop," She stepped in front of Malfoy for a second time and she noticed Hermione was holding onto Ron's arm to keep him from attacking the Malfoy heir. Harry's brows knitted in confusion. "In answer to your question," Katrina turned to the blond haired boy. He looked so small, but his lean tall form gave way that he wasn't as he appeared. She could see toned muscle beneath the flimsy hospital wing garment. "It was a bond. A magical bond has been made between us."

"What?" Harry and Ron simultaneously stared at Katrina as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

"I'm not sure why it has happened but it has, I am now connected to this wizard, and if any of you harm him," She looked pointedly at Harry and Ron. "I shall not be forgiving, no matter of how much you have done for me."

"What type of bond is it?" The question startled her, how did Hermione know? She really was one of the smartest witches she knew.

"Sibling, he equivalent of a brother to me. And Light Veela's are **very **protective of their family." Katrina noticed slight, what was it? Disappointment? On their faces. She glanced to the boy on the bed. "I'm Katrina Stone." She touched his hand briefly, seeming a rather intimate act to others around.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." A small smile graced his thin lips and she noticed he was in fact very beautiful. His white blond hair hung in front of his eyes and there was a slight warmth to his grey eyes this time as a small smile touched the Veela's own mouth. She sensed he was quite skilled with magic and was reasonably powerful. But not as powerful as the quiet wizard behind her. She glanced to Harry to see a mix of emotions play about on his face.

"I see." Hermione was quite and Ron burst out in rambles.

"My god, why of all people did it have to be that ferret! I mean he's only made every year at Hogwarts hell for us." Her ears twitched to listen to what Ron was ranting about.

"You four don't get along do you?" She sad almost sadly. Just because a bond was made with Draco, didn't mean she didn't want not to spend time with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She realised she needed to tell them this. As she sensed in their aurous a sense of abandonment and loss. "Even though a bond has been made between me and Dragon, does not mean I don't wish to be with you." They seemed to relax and Karina smiled slightly. "Don't be so foolish, I would not leave the first people that have helped me since coming here." Harry's hand just barely brushed hers and a surprising streak of red splashed on her face.

"I guess we could make a more effort to be nicer, I mean when did this rivalry start any way and why?" Hermione looked to the boys who had found the ceiling very interesting.

"Because, Potter refused my friendship, because he thought he was soo much better than everybody else, because he'd the golden boy." Dragon was quiet and Harry's eyes flashed and disbelief and ager flared in their depths..

"That's why you became such a git to me? Because I refused your friendship?" Harry's voice was incredulous as he stared bewildered at the blond boy who was now embarrassed and glaring at him.

"It was humiliating, there I was offering only friendship and you flat out refused!" Draco's cheeks puffed with anger. Katrina watched silently, as did Hermione and Ron. The Veela doubted that any of this had ever been spoken out loud, so many years wasted in anger and rivalry from a simple action.

"You want to know why I refused?" Harry moved forward and Draco shifted back naturally feeling intimidated by the anger rising in the dark haried wizard. But the blond still glared trying to muster as much dignity he could in this situation while still in the non-flattering hospital gown. "I had just come from an upbringing you wouldn't believe. No idea that I was actually a wizard, with no friends and no clue of what the wizarding world was. I was alone and suddenly these strangers helped me out at platform 1 and ¾," He points to Ron to strengthen his point. "I had made my first friend, and then you," Pointing to Draco. "You insult him, right in front of me. Why would I be friends with someone who just insulted the very first friend I had ever made?" Harry was panting and Draco's look of shock and realisation, he realised his fault in his actions that day they meet.

"I-I hadn't known." He looked away his bruised pride not letting him continue.

"Now that's sorted out, I hope this means you can all put your differences aside and at least be civil to each other." Katrina spoke softly and timid as she stared at Harry. She felt his magic everywhere, crackling with electricity. She lifted her hand, her intention to sooth his anger, but faltered. He probably wouldn't want her touching him anyway. Katrina suddenly felt weary all of a sudden, that magic and she still wasn't at full strength and she yawned to her embarrassment quite loudly. Suddenly a frustrated sigh caught her ears and she only then remembered Poppy was still standing there with a rather unimpressed expression.

"Now that you have all expressed yourselves so clearly would you please leave! There are patients trying to rest you know!" And with that Harry, Hermione and Ron where scooted out of the infirmary, Katrina looked to Draco and smiled slightly, trying to reassure him.

She would speak with him later. His expression was quite dazed. Poor guy, he had only just woken up and the first thing he saw was a freak with wings and then threatened not once but twice on his life. Then a very deep imbedded rivalry was disturbed to show what he thought was wrong, that Harry didn't refuse his friendship because he thought so highly of himself, but because he was protecting a fresh and new friendship. She followed after the three young wizards and witch, Hermione was talking rushed with Ron who was seeming to be quite confused, while Harry's pace was faster and his feet connected with the ground a bit harsher than needed. Could she make a bond with them? And if she did would they fully accept her? Would they ever accept Draco? Katrina didn't even know him yet and a bond was made, this worried her. Determination settled in her eyes and as Harry, Ron and Hermione turned off the corner to head, Katrina presumed, their bed chambers as she followed a magic thread of a wizened wizard that had told her of his love for sherbet lemons and raspberry jam.

AN: Thank you all that reviewed, this chapter was a bit tricky. Sorry if it was OOC. Tell me if you enjoyed it and I'm up for constructive criticism that will improve my story. Have a good one.


	16. Showing Not Telling

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my imagination.

Katrina placed her smooth palm onto the cold solid surface of the griffin. She knew this was the entry to the old mans office. His magic surrounded the area, it felt old and yet still sparked slightly. But the Veela could sense the magic was slowly weakening. Closing her eyes she concentrated on centering the magic. She knew a password was necessary, a password she did not possess. Finding the center she concentrated and suddenly the griffin began to move and stairs where exposed. She smiled triumphantly to her self. Her powers were coming back to their proper strength quicker than she had first thought. The silver haired witched had been troubled about her powers, the dark magic used on her might have caused damaging effects, and she refused to think of the consequences of that thought.

Her feet traveled up the steps with purpose, and she came to a wooden door not before long. As she raised her hand to knock, doubts settled in. What if he wasn't there? What if he said no? Shaking her head she thought, '_Even if he did say no, he has no power over me. As he said I'm not a prisoner here_.'

With two quick knocks she then faintly heard the call of the Hogwarts Head Master. Opening the door slowly she was surprised at how small the room actually was, the small glittering trinkets making it smaller than it seemed she figured. She saw steeps leading up to maybe bedchambers.

"Miss Stone, what brings you to my office at," He checked the loudly ticking clock on the far wall. "10 'o' clock at night?" Looking at her over his spectacles, Katrina saw his sharp blue eyes more clearly and averted her eyes when they connected, feeling intimidated for the first time in his presents.

"I needed to ask you something." Shifting her feet she looked to all the paintings on the walls and stepped further away as their eyes all turned to her.

"All of Hogwarts Head Master's are up there." Dumbledore offered a seat to her and she timidly sat down, casting her eyes to her entwined hands. "One day I'll be up there as well." She looked to him briefly catching a frown on his face but also a sense of relief. How long had he been at Hogwarts? "Now Miss Stone, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" He took a red looking candy from a bowl and offered her one. Her mother had since she was able to understand her words ingrained politeness and being courteous of others. Out of habit she took one of the offered candy without much thought and nodded in thanks. Placing it in her mouth her eyes went wide and she looked startled towards the grinning head master.

"Yes, this particular candy is quite interesting, whatever type of food you think of, it imitates the taste of that food. Dream Drops they call them." Katrina had been thinking of her mother and the taste of her home made apple strudel. Faded memories came to the surface and she quickly ate the candy and swallowed it before she could be affected by its magic too much.

"I needed to ask you, if I would be able to travel back to Australia to bury my family." Katrina was never good with words and the cosy atmosphere Dumbledore had created was quickly dispersed. He down cast his eyes and steepled his fingers.

"I see."

"I'm thankful for all your help, and I've decided that I will stay here and finish my schooling, if the offer still stands." Katrina looked down and fidgeted with the old tracksuit pants she was wearing. What was she doing? The Veela was confused but she knew her heart wanted this so she was following it. She would not be able to live in her old house for a very long time, if ever. Maybe she could settle here in England. "But I really need to go back to my home to make sure they are at rest." She felt uncomfortable and her sensitive nose picked up the smell of sympathy.

"Of coarse Miss Stone. Everyone needs a proper burial, the only thing is we will have to go to the ministry of magic and list you as a Veela living in England if you are going to permanently live here. So we will have to wait before we can travel to Australia, also we will have to arrange a port key." Dumbledore must have seen the foreboding look upon her face, for he smiled kindly and raised a hand in reassurance. "It wont be as tricky as it sounds, just leave it to me." He glanced to her clothes and a thoughtful expression then a sharp twinkle in his eyes made him raise his eyebrows. "You're in need of clothes and such, maybe we should plan a trip to Hogsmade."

"Hogsmade?" Katrina looked to the clothes she was wearing and silently agreed that she would love to wear something that was hers or even not four times too big for her small frame.

"Yes, it's a little town near here. It is where Hagrid and myself found you actually." Katrina thought back to that day and remembered the little town vaguely, all she remembered was cobble footpaths and lots of people. He nodded to himself, "Yes, a trip to Hogsmade sounds like just the thing. I think you need some change of scenery." A thought struck, she needed clothes yes, but to get clothes you needed money. And she didn't think she had any, she would have to check her bag. She fuzzily remembered putting her bank key in there, but would it work here? All the way over in Scotland? "I realise you may not have any money on you at this time so," Karina looked sharply at the old wizard. Could he read minds? Opening a draw she heard a scratching of his fingers picking up something. "Here, don't think anything of it. It's the least Hogwarts can give you for your troubling times." He placed a pile of gold colored coins in her hand and she gaped slightly before starting on the head master.

"I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense, how are you going to buy clothes without any money? Hmm, money over here is most likely different to where you came from, yes?"

"Well yes, we used notes as well as coins but this looks like actual gold coins."

"Over here we use Gallons, those gold coins you hold now, they have the biggest worth. Then shickles, which are silver, second in worth, and finally, nuts which are a bronze colour, they have the least worth, but are still used often."

"I can't accept that much, I don't deserve this much." Karina made an attempt to hand the coins back but the stubborn wizard just chuckled.

"If you feel uncomfortable using all those coins on you're self, which it seems you are, use some of it to buy Harry, Hermione, Ron and…Draco something for lunch or something."

Katrina frowned, nothing got past this man. She slowly nodded and stood. There was no point in denying it, she needed the money to buy clothes and such. Now she had to ask the other's if they wanted to come with her. Yawning suddenly and then blushing at her outburst she quickly bid the old man goodnight and turned to the door. He smiled and wished her sweet dreams and hoped she would enjoy her new sleeping quarters. She only then remembered that she would no longer be sleeping in the hospital wing. She would have to concentrate on Hermione and her magic traces to find her way. Turning her head to nod at him she caught sight for the first time a magnificent firebird, a phoenix. Fiery red in colour its golden eyes looked to her and the bird bowed it's frail head slightly and spread it's wings as if bowing to the light Veela. With a nod of her own she excited the office and made her way to her new sleeping quarters. Following the sent of Harry, rain. Katrina had also discovered that Harry was an extraordinary wizard, the Veela had noticed that when he became mad like he had with Dragon, that power leaked from every pore in his body, only she had noticed the slight flicker in the lights and the rattle of medicine beakers. He also released different smells, when he was mad like before the smell of cinnamon and dark chocolate abused her nose. The smell was quite inciting as well as the fire evident in his bright eyes. She breathed in deep remembering that smell and to her pleasant surprise traces of it lingered in the hall leading her to a huge portrait.

A rather plump lady sat calmly fanning herself.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know where Harry and the other's are?" She felt comfortable talking to the painting as her old school had many and so did her home.

"Why hello, and who might you be?" She smiled at her with a friendly wink.

"I'm Katrina Stone, are Harry and the others behind you're portrait?" She was tired and while she didn't want to be rude to the lady wearing a ridiculously pink frilly dress she thought of nothing better then to crawl into a warm bed. Hermione had told her that Hogwarts rooms where beautiful and while they were on holiday Harry, Ron and Hermione where sharing a space similar to a small flat.

"So **you're **the Light Veela everyone's been talking about? Yes they came through here, did they tell you the password?" Katrina frowned, password? She knew nothing of a password, why did this castle have such high security all the time.

"Yes that's me," The Veela hadn't meant to sound impatient but she was rather worn out with her body healing rather fast to accommodate her wings to their natural state, as it was it felt good to have them back inside her back. The muscles in her back certainly appreciated it. "I wasn't told of any password, I've just been speaking to Mr Dumbledore and I'm rather tired do you think you could please let me in?" Katrina tried her best to put on a pleading look, but begging was not something she could do or did do.

The portrait woman looked skeptically at her and then shrugged

"Well I believe you are who you say you are," The large painting began to swing towards her reveling an opening. "But next time try saying, lions roar." Katrina thanked her and entered the small cosy room. There was over stuffed leather couches in front of a slow burning fire and she eyed the soft looking couch thinking she wouldn't make it too her room and would settle for falling asleep right there. Making her way up some stairs she came to a door that had a gold plate on it that read '_Visitors_.' In cursive writing, opening the door, she quickly wondered whether she should have knocked.

Opening the oak door to a large room and she gasped slightly, the walls where painted a soft ocean blue with silver paint that looked like plant vines sprouting from the corners of the walls. Walking in she saw the three teens sitting on the large dark blue coach and Ron and Harry where playing some sort of card game. Hermione was the first to look up and smiled widely at her.

"Where on earth have you been!" With that she ran over to her and grabbed her arm, the silver haired witch was slightly startled by this sudden contact and blushed when she looked over to see Harry looking at her. Why do I feel so nervous around him? "We where worried sick! When I turned around and saw you where missing we had thought you had got lost." Hermione dragged her away from the inviting lounge room where another fire was burning stronger then the first one she had seen and into adjoining kitchen. That was white and had a bar separating it from the sitting area. It looked sort of muggle-ish to Katrina, which was fine because her house was very muggle considering her family being Veela. The floor was weather-board and Hermione's fuzzy blue slippers sneaked into her view as the young woman stood in front of her, arms crossed and demanding an explanation.

"I needed to talk to Mr Dumbledore." Katrina looked around absently and spotted four different doors, all with a gold plate on them the first she saw had 'Harry' the second 'Ron', then 'Hermione'. The door with her name on it was next to Harry's. Their rooms where placed on one side of the room and Hermione and Ron's where placed on the other. Katrina quietly made a move to her room, which were only a few meters to her left.

"Why?" Hermione frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong I just needed to sort some things out." Katrina tired again but found her back bumped into someone else's front. And she knew straight away from the sense of their aurora and magic which person it was. Tingles ran down her spine and she quickly turned around to face the dark haired wizard. He frowned at her, a deep frown nearly joining his two eyebrows together.

The Light Veela sensed he had calmed down, he was only wearing a light muggle T-shirt and jeans, she had felt more than she would have liked through that light T-shirt with her sensitive skin, and a blush had spread like a thick line across her cheeks and nose.

"What was that about before in the infirmary?" Harry's tone was slightly colder than what the silver haried witch had remembered and she smelt distrust, caution, and slight hurt come from him. Hermione suddenly was at her side and lifted a hand to Harry in warning.

"Harry, we talked about this. You said you wouldn't bring it up." Harry never took his eyes off the Veela and she suddenly felt very small and as if she had done something wrong. But she hadn't, Katrina thought to herself. She hadn't done anything wrong, how dare he try to make her feel small, how dare he treat her as if she was some sort of villain! Kattrina straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly. She watched as his eyes widened a fraction, to others seeming as if he merely blinked.

"Come on guys, its late we should go to bed." Ron yawned and absently scratched his belly, while subtly standing next to Hermione and leaning towards her. Karina's eyes didn't have to see the action for her senses had picked up the faster beating heart and magic pulse of Hermione. The bushy haired witches emotions where not well sealed and Katrina was flooded with warmth. But it was not her emotions, nor was it Hermione's emotions directed at her, it was directed at Ron. The sliver haired witch spun her head and looked to Hermione who was failing at ignoring the tall red head next to her. Warm brown met with her's and Katrina was flooded once again with strong emotions, it was suffocating to her. She had been away from such strong emotions for a long time and the force of it was too much. Stepping back slightly she felt lightheaded.

"If you referring to Dragon, I now have a bond with him. And I still want to become friends with you guys, so don't think I'm going to forget what you have done for me. Dragon wasn't the one who helped me when I was closed off from everything around me, Dragon wasn't there when my wing needed mending. You where," She looked to all three of them and Harry seemed to relax greatly, even smiling at her. "But that also means, you have to put in an effort to forgive and forget about the past you have experienced with Dragon and I know he will too."

"That ferret wont do nothing but try to hex us in our sleep!" Ron stepped towards her and Katrina had an idea. When Dragon had touched her wing she had experienced some of his emotions, dark emotions, similar to what she has felt. She just hoped what she was about to do wouldn't effect Ron too deeply. Reaching out she touched his chest where underneath his heart thumped with a healthy rhythm. Concentrating she poured what Dragon had felt into him and suddenly he froze and his eyes went wide in an expression of shock. Katrina knew he would be feeling dark emotions such as, deep fear, aloneness, loss, pain, and torture.

"What are you doing!" Hermione stepped forward but before she could do anything Katrina had already moved her hand and stepped away from the group. Harry looked to her slight anger in his eyes, and Katrina realised she didn't like him looking at her like that. Like she was a creature and not another witch, different and strange.

"He would never believe me if I told him how much Dragon has suffered like you have. I had to show him, make him feel what Dragon has felt all his life. I feel it all the time; you're fear of **him**, this dark wizard you talk about, even if you speak his name does not mean you do not fear me, I feel you're fear of me even though you try to act like you don't. Its ok, I'm used to such actions. But do not come to me acting like a friend unless you really mean it. You fear Dragon too to some extent, so you hide it behind anger because you won't allow yourselves to realise he's just like you." Her voice was small and hurt, she was in a room with three people but at the moment she had never felt more alone. Slowly looking up into their faces she thought of how much she wanted to be close to them, she had offered what she could right now, now they had to take the step and accept her.

"I'm going to Hogsmade tomorrow," Looking at their faces individually in time, she took a slow breath in and out. "If you wanted to… I would like it if you would come with me… but I will be taking Dragon also. So don't agree to come if your not going to make an effort. I know it will be hard, I'm not saying its going to be easy, but…it would really mean a lot to me, I wont be offended if you choose not to go, I'll just except that it will take more time." Katrina looked to them a last time, seeing Ron touch his chest tenderly with a look of confusement and regret on his handsome face. Turning she went straight to her door and raced in. The Veela released the air she hadn't known she was holding and leaned against the smooth wooden door. Her curious eyes scanned the area before her and her eyes bulged not for the first time that night. Her roof was enchanted to show the night sky, which was currently midnight black with small glittering stars twinkling at her. Underneath that roof, more over to the wall she was facing was a queen four poster canopy bed with black silk coverings and flimsy white draping attached to the canopy. Her walls where a soft purple with gold dragons and lions spaced out on the walls facing each other in a stance as if they where just about to fight.

Quickly looking to her attached bathroom she suddenly felt like a princess, this was all too good for just her. She had dark red wood chest of draws two of them, with six draws in each. She didn't even have that many clothes to put in all those draws. Without much thought the Veela collapsed onto the enormous bed and was asleep before her head hit the soft downy pillow.

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed.


	17. Treasures

An: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been extremely busy. Thank you to those who gave me suggestions on improving my story XD

Blackness disappeared from the corners of her eyes. With a gentle sigh, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the whimsical canopy above her, the ethereal white sheets drifting softly across her face, almost welcoming her out of the dream world she had currently been in. Katrina frowned slightly; she should not have been so forward last night. With a groan she realised how awkward it would be once she stepped outside her bedroom and went to have breakfast. Sitting up she gingerly wiped sleep from her eyes and lifted the silky covers away from her, exposing a slight chill to her legs. In the far corner of the room she spotted her black duffel bag. Its worn edges were welcoming in a room full of such perfection. Her feet made no noise across the floor and as she bent down to the bags level her left hand hovered over the item. Her last and only possession she had, of her own and of her past. Of that thought her hand flinched backwards slightly, shaking her head she became determined and grasped the handles tightly dragging the slightly heavy object to her bed.

Once seated comfortably on her large bed with her bag in front of her, she slowly unzipped it. Thoughts raced through her mind as to what she had packed, when her farther had said 'pack a bag' in an emergency situation your mind suddenly becomes blank. Before hand you think; no problem I'll put my most precious treasures in it. But when the situation arises and you suddenly realise that you may never come back to all your possessions, they all suddenly become most treasured. So picking only a select few out of many becomes extremely difficult.

Peering inside, a jumble of objects caught her curious eyes. The first of many the Veela spotted was a photo album. It was a standard book album, colored in silver with yellow magical moons and stars drifting all over the book. They almost seemed to float across it and as she opened it, miss-matched eyes froze on the photograph. Her throat begun to burn and she suddenly snapped the book shut. Not yet, she didn't have the strength yet.

Placing it on her bed she grabbed the next object, a small cherry wood box. Katrina frowned, this wasn't her's. Then realisation hit her, her mother had run out of room in her bag and asked her to hold onto a few things for her. It was her mother's jewelry box, lifting the lid, her mouth slowly moved into a small smile and her eyes began to water. Beautiful stones twinkled up at her, different colored pearl necklace's intertwined together, black, pink and white. The silver haired witch remembered her little hands once always tried to snatch them from her mother's jewelry box and wear them around the house while her parents would get ready for a special dinner.

Placing it next to the photo album she sighed, a mixture of feelings running through her. She was of coarse terribly sad, but seeing that she had these precious objects lifted some of that heavy burden and she felt relief. Katrina tired to think of what else her mother had got her to hold onto and then her mouth began to drop from her jaw. The robe. Shifting through, CD's, a small amount of clothing, such as a pair of jeans, couple of tops and a jumper. Her fingers brushed against something soft and buzzing with magical energy. Grasping it she pulled it out and straight away brought it to her face. The smell of her mother felled her senses and without her control a sob escaped her lips. Then another and another until she couldn't stop and she cradled the garment to her chest, so tightly that not even the crisp morning air could have squeezed through.

Calming down she stood from the bed and held the robe up to look at. It was without a doubt, the most beautiful clothing Katrina had ever seen. The material was made of soft cotton, but was cream in colour. On the back where two thin delicate slits for wings, below that was a magnificent gold dragon. The masculine looking beast had sharp blue eyes and was gently curved around two figures. A boy and a girl kneeling, while facing each other in the dragons embrace, its body curled around them and its tail rested round their feet, a barrier from the harms of the outside world, the guardian of the Light Veela's. The Light Veela's had always thought of dragons as their guardians, her mother and father had told Katrina and her siblings many stories with dragons, which she hoped to pass onto her own children one day.

The boy and girl who were facing each other, were themselves Light Veela's, their black wings spread around each other in a loving embrace, the girl had long silver hair and the boy red, her mum and dad. This robe was handed down from daughter to daughter, and once she had found her mate the picture would become herself and her mate. Rubbing her thumb against the fabric she looked at the bell sleeves and the band of gold satin around each sleeve that lined around the bottom of the robe and around the neckline. Carefully she folded the robe precisely and neatly and placed it into a draw. Looking into the bag once more Katrina found her CD player, it was a bit battered and the blue paint had been scratched off in places but she was glad to see it was in one peace. Feeling nostalgic she reasoned she would go through all of the contents of her bag later, she felt overwhelmed and her stomach agreed in wanting a change of scenery, preferably the kitchen. She heard laughter, and daunting thoughts plagued her, did she really have to go out there? Another grumble from her stomach made up her mind. So slipping into the pair of comfortable jeans she had found in her bag and a simple cotton V-neck shirt and jumper and Katrina was ready to face them, well almost. She stalled by freshening up in the bathroom, once convinced all sleep and drool was removed she slowly headed for her bedroom door, hesitantly she opened up the door and headed out into the unavoidable.

Please Read and Review, even if its just to say 'I'm reading' its good to know if people are reading your story or not. Thank you to all that has reviewed and have continued to review. oxo


	18. Silver Curtain

A/N: Thank You everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it, it gives me motivation to keep writing, which ironically I have to keep writing to get reviews, so there you go lol. Enjoy.

The shy Veela slowly opened her door, at first just a fraction so she could see who was in the nearby kitchen. Peering through she saw that indeed, to her disappointment, the three Hogwarts student's were all up and dressed in appropriate clothing for an England summers day, Katrina had noticed the weather had been warmer than usual. She over heard Ron speaking to Harry, that it was one of the hottest summers he'd ever remembered, great for flying. But to Katrina, who had endured temperatures in summer up to 44 degrees, this was like early spring. They were eating what looked like eggs on toast and bacon. Katrina took in the smell of the cooking food, the cooked bacon's traces would still linger in the small room for a few hours.

She was beginning to regret her little outburst last night very much, she could already feel the awkward tension to come and she hadn't even stood outside her room. Maybe she could leave and they wouldn't notice? Not likely, the Veela reasoned, she would have to walk straight past them to get the entrance door. Resigning to her fate she slowly opened the door the rest of the way, stepping into the main area and heading quickly to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea, head down and her hair acting as a shield around her soft face. It was a habit her mother always disapproved of.

"_You are Veela, be proud of your inheritance! Not ashamed." _ Even though she would always smile after saying so, Katrina saw the sad look in her mother's eyes. Still she felt more comfortable with that source of protection. Over the last couple of days it had amused her slightly when Hermione talked with her, she would try to maneuver her head around the curtain of silver to make eye contact. But when accomplished this, sighed defeated when the closed off Veela refused to lift her eyes from the ground.

Katrina had indeed noticed the silence in the once cheerful kitchen. She could all feel their pulses clearly, their breathing rhythm not so calm as before. Maybe they were waiting for another outburst, they must think she's a lunatic. Hunching her shoulders and shrinking as far as she could into her tea mug, she peered cautiously through a gap in her hair over her bright blue eye. Three concerned and confused faces peered at her. Until Hermione snapped out of the semi trance and smiled at her, taken aback by this friendly gesture she looked down into the brown coloring of her tea.

"Katrina, you're awake and up and about." Hermione made her way over to her. "Are you hungry? Want something to eat? I can quickly cook something if you like?" The silver haired witch looked to her face to see a small smile light up the bushy haired girl's face. Katrina thought she really was pretty when she wasn't always frowning in thought.

"I wouldn't eat anything that woman cooks of I were you." Ron smirked at the now bristling brunette. "Unless you like food that resembles dragon dung."

"Ronald Weasely! Why you ungrateful sod!" Hermione left the Light Veela in a flash to run over to the already fleeing Ron. They were a blur of red and brown, as Hermione had managed to pick up two of the lounge room couch cushions and continuously whack him, Ron himself was not having any problems fighting the fiery witch, and continued to laughed at her attempts of 'teaching him a lesson'.

Katrina smiled at the two, they were so amusing to watch. Even though Hermione felt genuinely hurt by Ron's comment she knew he was joking buy the cheeky smile and mischievous twinkle his eyes gave away, recognising these two elements she smiled while glaring at him.

She wondered if they would ever tell each other how they felt, most likely not, well… not without a slight push anyway, she thought slyly. A deep laughter broke her thoughts and she looked over to the sound maker, Harry sat at the table laughing at his two best friends. His laughing almost making a tinkering sound in her ears, like the wind chimes her sister dearly loved. His chest almost rumbled and she quickly darted her eyes away when his mirthful face turned to hers. She felt him frown more than she saw it, and hid beneath her bangs further.

Hearing the scraping of a wooden chair on floor, Katrina knew by the sound of his footsteps that he was walking towards her. She was facing the kitchen bench which gave her a over view of the hole large area, the rooms to her sides, the kitchen table in front, and the lounge off to the back where she spotted Hermione and Ron still thwacking each other with cushions. Suddenly Hermione feigned hurt, her eyes going wide and her bottom lip slightly trembled, it was quite a sight. Ron being as gullible as he is, Katrina had noticed, suddenly dropped the cushion and asked her what was wrong, taking advantage Hermione suddenly struck him hard and fast in the face while laughing. Ron looked as flabbergasted as he obviously felt and then smirked evilly as Hermione backed away, like prey to the hunter. And then he began to tickle her, filling the room with shrills of laughter. Even though it was extremely loud to her sensitive ears, Katrina didn't mind, in fact it comforted her somewhat as she tried to, while failing, ignore the much taller than she, male standing next to her. His body facing her side.

"Hi." Harry's voice was nervous, Katrina finding his opening line of 'hi' relaxed a little knowing he was feeling just as awkward as she.

"Goodmorning." Katrina's voice was soft and she wondered if Harry would be able to hear her over Hermione's cries of 'Stop! Please stop! Mercy! Have Mercy!'

"About last night…" Harry's voice trailed off somewhat, she supposed he thought she was going to help him out, but she was just as bad with words as he was and was glad to have him talking first. He obviously noticed she wasn't going to help him out because he sighed and continued. "I would be glad to go with you to Hogsmade. And so would Hermione and Ron. It's just we've had a lot to taken in the last few weeks, with you arriving, and then Malfoy. We just have trouble adjusting so quickly, well, I have trouble adjusting so quickly." Peering at him through her hair she noticed with a surprise that the brave Griffindore was blushing to his roots, even his ears were red. She smiled at him, small but visible and she noticed some of the blood leave his face, but still enough to show he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to have…intruded into your lives. I'm sure it has interrupted your summer." She replied quietly.

"Oh, there's always something happening at Hogwarts, I can tell you that. The three of us have never really had an ordinary summer, if that's what you were implying." Harry's mouth quirked at the sides in an amused smile, Katrina could see he meant more in those words then he said by the slight twitching in his left eye. She wondered briefly if it was stress related.

"Thank you for looking after me." She stood up a bit straighter, she owed him, and not something she was entirely happy of, but grateful none the less. Bowing slightly she slowly raised with determination. But before she could open her mouth to take an oath Harry's eyes became wide as if he knew what she was about to do and interrupted her.

"Well, come on! It's a nice day today and we better get going if we are to show you Hogsmade." Striding away towards Ron and the exhausted Hermione, he left a disorientated Veela still in the kitchen.

"Well," She said to herself. "I guess its time to fetch Dragon." Smiling slightly she was excited to find out about Dragon.

The four teenagers walked down to the Great Hall, Ron a little grudgingly. But with a few pokes and prods from Hermione, who thought Katrina couldn't see, he followed the others. Harry had explain that Dragon would most likely be eating in the Great Hall, as was the usual place for meals, and sure enough he was. Seated on the far side of the room at one of the large oak tables with green banners above it. Serpents, Katrina noticed and sharply looked away. A brief image of the castle, were she was held flashed behind her eyes and she cringed. If her wings had of been out they would have shivered, but they were safely back beneath her skin. The blond haired youth looked up as he heard their approach smiling lopsidedly at Katrina and then a slight daunting look crossed his face when he noticed the Griffindore's next to her.

"Goodmorning Dragon." Katrina said smiling, not noticing the side-glance she received from a certain dark haired boy. "Are you coming to Hogsmade today with me?" She knew she sounded hopeful, and felt shame in her chest. Letting her hair fall in her eyes she looked up at him through the curtain of silver.

"Well," Draco looked at the others, and was waiting for them to glare or shake their heads for him to refuse the Veela's offer. But they did neither, patient blank looks graced their faces, well Hermione's anyway. Harry's and Ron's looked slightly strained making them look as if they had skewered newts in their underwear. Turning to spot the bright blue eye peering at him he couldn't find the strength to say no. And he wanted to get to know Katrina also, so he would have to bear with it and deal with Potter and his merry men for the day, or more if he chose to spend more time with the Veela. And by the way said dark haired boy stood protectively close to her, the Slytherine boy thought he would be seeing a lot of him and the others. "I had to go into Hogsmade anyway to buy some necessities. Your company would be better than non at all I would think." He smiled charmingly at her and the she Veela blushed. Even though she felt only sisterly affections towards him, he was still a boy and the silver haried witch had had limited time with boys, except for fellow Veela's, her chest ached and she felt a wave of home sickness wash over her at the thought of that. Light Veela gatherings were always a joy to go to for Katrina and her sister. Clearing her head she nodded to Dragon and turned to Harry.

"How do we get to Hogsmade then?"

Hahaha, sorry, they just haven't made it there yet. Next chapter though Katrina will get to go to Hogsmade. Please Review, any in put you want to make is fine with me. oxo


	19. Hogsmade

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers and loyal readers, I admit I embarrassingly, dragged on the last couple of chapters due to writer's block but hopefully it has passed and I won't disappoint you.

Chilled, late morning wind hit her bare face; feeling exposed the Light Veela pulled her hood of her robe around her, feeling safe in its black inclosure. It was the same one they found her in, the material Katrina had realised was very good and she had got help from Hermione to clean and mend it. Someone bumped into her roughly and she lost her footing. Quickly recovering she wasn't surprised when no apology was offered.

"Katrina, you right there?" The Veela looked to Hermione who was smiling at her, she walked instep with her fast pace and Katrina briefly looked behind her where Harry and Ron were discussing which shop to go to. Draco stood silently to her right. They had just walked into Hogsmade, it had taken about half an hour but the sky was blue with big dollops of cloud here and there and Katrina always liked the outdoors.

The busy little town was buzzing with people, the cobble stone streets echoing with the foots steps of paying customers. Children tugged at their parent's robes, persuading with big watery eyes to buy them candy from numerous stores and toys that could do the unimaginable. Katrina looked on with wonder at how everyone looked as though they stepped out of a 19th century fairy tale. There were even horse drawn carriages, it was as if she had stepped back in time and came out in this strange English era.

"Where do you wish to go?" Hermione's thoughtful frown occurred.

"Well, um, I think I should buy some clothes?" The Veela looked around for the nearest clothes shop, there were numerous, some for older women, children. She pointed to one that seemed more likely for their age group. Miss matched eyes glanced at the sign, 'Bewitching Clothes for Bewitching Witches' how original.

Looking at Draco she felt empathy for him. He was deeply out of his element, feeling as though he was imposing on the groups outing instead of being apart of the group. Hermione noticing Katrina's uncertain expression took in a deep breath and braced herself.

"Mal-Draco, would you like to come in? Or would you rather shop for something you may need yourself?" He regarded her warily, seeing she meant no false pretenses he shrugged. Glancing at Harry and Ron he looked uncertain.

" I'll look around, maybe check out the new brooms that are out." Katrina saw Harry's and Ron's face light up at the mention of brooms.

"Well," Harry's voice was uncertain and awkward as he spoke. "Ron and I were heading that way anyway so…yeah." Without another word he walked slightly into the crowed, turning back he looked puzzled, "Well? Come on you two, unless you'd both rather stay and help pick out clothes for the girls?" Draco and Ron suddenly moved with much urgency

."Boys." Hermione murmured. "Come on Nina." The silver hared girl froze for a second at hearing the familiar nickname, her eyes itched with salty tears but she blinked and suddenly it felt good to hear that name, its familiarity, something that felt…like home.

Two hours later and the two lovely girls slumped in two plastic chairs outside an ice-cream pallor. Katrina had of cause been shopping before but England was so different, they measured you and made you stand for Merlin knows how long and then brought out all the outfits in your size, the service was amazing. She had managed to buy dress robes, which Hermione had insisted she buy, jeans, tops and jumpers, also swimming gear and summer clothes. Although Katrina doubted the weather would warm that much that she would need to swim to stay cool, Hermione said 'Better to be prepared then not'.

"You hungry?" Hermione was already looking at the menu as she spoke.

"Starving." Katrina spoke quietly, her hair covering her face. A little child's cry suddenly made her head snap upright and she spotted a little boy, fallen on the ground. Before Hermione could say, 'do you think I should have mint or chocolate supreme?' she was heading towards the crying boy.

Crouching in front of him she felt drawn to him for some reason, big violet eyes stared watery up at her and she breathed in sharply. He must have been only three or four, black coal coloured hair down to his shoulders. There was something different about this little boy, but for some reasons her sense was blocked by some spell that had been cast on the boy. He wore black slacks, and a white shirt, very formal for such a small child.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Drawing his attention away from his grazed knee and up into the hooded figure, Katrina saw a flicker of fear reach his eyes. Berating herself she lowered her hood and smiled softly down at him, his trembling bottom lip stopping upon seeing her face.

"I-I fell and hurted my knee." His voice brought a sense of calmness over the Light Veela. But also a hard lump in her throat as she saw a flash of a little boy with red hair and beautiful eyes.

"Here, let me look." He slowly lifted his hand up from his left knee and She concentrated, passing a hand over his bloodied knee she watched as the boys face turned to awe as the skin begun to repair itself and only dried blood remained. He was about to cry out when Katrina placed a finger to her lips in a signal of 'shhh'. He smiled mischievously at her and she helped him stand.

"What's you name?" Katrina smiled at the boys curiosity, but was surprised he hadn't asked questions about what she had done, although she figured he was in a magical town it was expected.

"Katrina, what's yours?" He surprisingly grabbed her hand and lead her off the main street road and in front of a confectionery shop. Children were so trusting.

"I'm Dylan, you have pretty hair." He smiled boyishly at her and she blushed, he was so adorable, definitely heart breaker material when he's older.

"Where's your parents Dylan?" Suddenly his eyes turned wide and he hopped from one foot to another.

"Oh no! I forgot! I've got to go Katrina, nice meeting you." And within a second he was gone, slightly dazed she walked back towards where Hermione was looking very curiously over at her.

"Who was you little friend?" She licked her chocolate flavored ice cream, though when she had removed her tongue it became green coloured.

"Dylan, he fell over. He seems to be ok now though." She scanned the crowd but no sign of the cute tike could be seen. She felt eyes on her but could see no one, her jewel gave a slight buzz with activity, she frowned, and whose power could she sense?

Harry had seen Katrina help the little boy from a distance while Mal-Draco and Ron discussed Quidditch. It had been the first time the Veela had pulled down her hood and it surprised him at he openness she had showed to the little boy.

"That's not as bad as the time Crab mistook Pansy's red lipstick as a strawberry flavored candy stick." Ron's howling laughter broke through his thoughts after hearing Draco's remark and couldn't help but laugh. They headed towards the girls both now eating happily away at their chosen ice cream.

So it was her, sharp eyes looked at he silver haired girl interestedly, while patting a small boy's raven hair, who stood beside him. Innocent violet eyes looked up at him.

"Is that pretty lady going to help us?" His voice calmed the older male and he smiled.

"I hope so Dylan, I dearly hope so."

Lucius thumped his hand furiously down on the oak desk, if he didn't get that Veela back he would suffer worse then he had already. They must act quickly, but he needed planning time. The Dark Lord wasn't giving him much to work with. With a growl he pushed everything that was once resting on his desk to the ground with a great clatter, damn that retched girl!

So the five teenagers sat by the ice-cream pallor and though they felt awkward, it was a slowly progressing sense that it could work. They were still finding out who they were, and the more to help them along the way the better, why not indulge in laughter and care free smiles while they can, because for all they knew, something was stirring something much bigger than chocolate chip flavored ice-cream.


	20. Swimming fun

A/N: Thank you so much for all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! XP. Sorry for the late update, I'll try to make it a long one!

Hermione lazily looked over at the silver haired Veela beside her on the grass.

"Its so hot today, I feel like a swim. Do you want to come swimming?" Startled out of her reading, Katrina looked warily to the brunet.

"It's not that hot Hermione, and where would we swim?" Hermione had placed the large tome she was previously looking through beside her. They had been sitting under a redwood tree in the Hogwarts grounds, little sparrows twittered around them and the grass bent to their weight. The Griffindore's laughter tinkled, she gave the shy girl a look that said '_are you serious?_'.

"Oh come on Nina! Its at least 25 degrees out here, and don't tell me you haven't noticed the big lake on the school grounds? You know that big mass of water?" Slightly put off Katrina bristled.

"Of course I know the school has a lake but I thought it would be far too cold, this temperature is nothing compared to back home." Upon mentioning 'home' an ache stirred in her chest, ignoring it she looked at the still laughing Hermione.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, I was only teasing." Standing up suddenly, a smile and a blush suddenly crossed her face. Slyly she turned to the now unsettled Veela.

"What?" Katrina timidly asked, shifting slightly on the soft grass.

"I think we should invite the boys as well, Merlin knows they could use the exercise." The silver haired youth suddenly blushed realising what that would entail, they would be in their bathers, or lack there of. Blushing from neck to hair root she suddenly thought this was a bad idea. Shaking her head vigorously and almost choking she started.

"Hermione! But-but we couldn't, they-they would, be in-in…and we-we would be in…" Not finishing what she started and slumped against the tree trunk. Hermione's evil snicker suddenly frightened her. "What happened to the calm, smart and not really interested in what the boys where doing girl I met a few weeks ago?"

"Oh come on! I'm still a girl, I have to get my quirks somewhere, ahahahah." Grabbing the unwilling Veela from off the ground and dragged her to their rooms in a jolly walk.

It wasn't that Ktarina didn't like swimming, it was in fact the opposite, she loved swimming. But she never did like swimming around boys, being body conscious was a typical girl attribute. And Katrina and her sister had that in common, it wasn't like when you parents took you to the beach when you where toddlers, in embarrassing swimming trunks and then you ended up running around naked as the day you came into the world. Also Hermione had made her pick a bikini when they both bought bathers, Katrina had had a pair before hand but that was a couple years ago, and unlike Hermione, Katrina wasn't as bountiful when it came to body features. Shaking her head as she stood facing her bathroom mirror wrapped in a towel and bathers already riding up. Slowly she opened up her towel and frowned, she had put some more weight since she got to Hogwarts, but she was still very skinny, but not drastically as she had been before. Her face had filled out more, so there was less sharp angles and now softer ones.

Her bathers where the colour of the ocean, aqua and shimmered when she turned, the magic placed on the material enabled them to change colour slightly in different light and angles. They where nice, but they may have looked nicer on someone else. There was a sudden knocking on her bath room door and she jumped, quickly wrapping the towel securely around her shoulders. Its fluffy dark blue mass was her safety from prying eyes. Looking to the floor she spotted black swimming shorts and slipped them on, the light material came to her mid thigh, she must have grown in the last couple of days, she mused to herself.

"Katrina? Are you ok in there? Where ready to go." Hermione's slightly worried voice carried clear through the strong oak wood door.

"Yes I'm coming out." Tentatively she opened the door, and upon Hermione seeing the towel she smiled warmly at her.

"Come on Nina." Hermione had come into the habit of calling the Veela by her nickname, and although at first it brought up sad memories, it was starting to become endearing and a comfort.

They wandered into the lounge room where the boys where lounging upon seeing them they jumped up and headed to the door. Katrina kept her eyes down cast and only glimpsed up when she felt something stir in the air. Glancing to Ron she noticed he watched Hermione's moves with a cat like stare, he took in the sight of her black bikini and shorts from head to toe, seeming to drink in the vision, her hair was loose and less crazy, falling in waves rather than bushy clumps. Smiling to herself she almost ran into a certain raven-haired wizard.

" The lake should be good today." His voice cut through her thoughts and the deep baritone of it calmed her, it was strange she thought to herself. "Me and the guys where just lounging around playing exploding snap," Suddenly he lent in close in a conspiracy gesture, "I was half hoping Draco's eyebrows would be blown off just to entertain us." Katrina laughed, he looked so serious, but the mirthful spark in his eye told her he was joking. He lingered close for a moment longer than needed and her skin tingled from the heat coming from him and she caught a slight smell of his scent, that rain and cinnamon teased her nose. The boys where all wearing shorts and T-shirts, Katrina silently thanked the Gods for this, although she figured they wouldn't be wearing the shirts for long. She stepped off to the side slightly with a rosy colour coming to her cheeks.

"So why didn't you think of the lake before?" Katrina asked filling the slightly awkward silence that had ensued.

A thoughtful expression drifted across his face but then he shrugged.

"Dunno, but we jumped at the chance when Hermione mentioned it, and hit ourselves for not thinking of it." He laughed and ran an awkward hand across the back of his neck.

"Yeah, why didn't the wonder boy think of such a simple idea?" Draco came to Katrina's right and she smiled at him, missing the slight frown across Harry's brow. Katrina saw Draco had a smirk on his face but it was in good humor and not spite.

"Why didn't the 'oh so superior' Draco Malfoy think of it?" Harry retorted, smirking also. Their friendship was still new but was slowly coming together. Suddenly Ron ran through the middle of them laughing.

"I know why the both of you dim wits didn't think of it, cause you both have the brains of dragons dung. Last one to the lake is moaning Murtle's lover!" They had exited through doors right near the lake and the three boys shot off like three rockets towards the water, carelessly chucking their tops off as they ran.

Katrina turned to Hermione who was shaking her head but laughing at their antics.

"Who's moaning Murtle?"

"Murtle used to be a student here but died from the basilisk's stare, you know the one Harry fought off in his second year. All Voldermort's fault of coarse, but enough of that, come on or you'll be the last one in!" She laughed and sprinted off, Katrina didn't care if she was last. Harry was an amazing person for what he had gone through, but she didn't see him as a hero, she saw him as one who had accomplished great things for his friends and the people he cared for, and also for the country. But she saw how it wore him down, and she wished she could help him with the burden bestowed upon his young shoulders but it was his and his alone. Katrina and his other friends would be there for him in the battle that would come. She frowned darkly as her bare feet crushed warm grass as she walked slowly towards the others splashing in the lake. '_And what a battle it would be_.' Katrina had for the last few days felt a presence drawing nearer forces where gathering, but it was too soon to tell.

Shaking her head she decided to enjoy the warm sun that was heating up her head and she felt a slight tingle on her shoulders. Looking to the lake, the Veela was surprised they swam in it. It was so dark, who knew what lurked beneath those depths. The boys where ganging up on Hermione and she was currently and furtively trying to get away, she called out to Karina and was suddenly captured by Ron by the arms as Harry splashed her and they had circled her like three deadly sharks, and deadly they looked. Three toned bodies from Quidditch and other out door activities had left them toned and muscled. Katrina blushed as she stared at Harry, hair wet, and looking like a mop, eyelashes clustered together with crystal drops of water. He was only waist deep and she watched his back as the defined muscles moved like the water on his back.

'_Stop it_.' She told herself, she was acting like a fool from one her sister's silly romance books. Gingerly she placed her towel on the ground under the weeping willow, its vines dancing upon the sparkling water. Her surrounding was the picture of serenity and she couldn't help but think she wished her family where hear in Scotland with her, witnessing it's beauty.

They hadn't noticed her walk towards the water, slowly and very cautiously she wadded into the water, the delicious cool water encased her body and she sighed in content. Smiling slightly she splashed Draco who was watching with amusement Harry and Ron's antics of trying to wrestle in water. Ducking under the water before he saw her she swam over towards Hermione, her legs where a blurry image through the clouded water. Smirking she grabbed a hold of her legs and yanked her downwards. When coming up for air she couldn't help the bubbling laughter that erupted from Hermione's splutters and coughs of being caught off guard.

"You little witch!" Was Hermione's weak reply. Suddenly it seemed the boys preferred a challenge and with matching evil looks started to make their way towards the two, putting on a fake look of terror the girls spilt up and Katrina swam between their legs and neared the bank where another's tree branch offered concealment. Panting she closed her eyes to recover her breath, not noticing the slight ripple of water near her.

A splash alerted her, but too late she was pulled under and another body wrapped its arms around her, fear took hold of her at first but then she felt whose presence it was and smiled to herself, that sneaky bugger. Coming to the surface spluttering she was surprised he had hold of her.

"Got-cha!" His warm voice vibrated through his chest and she shivered, though she hoped the raven haired boy would think she was cold. "You didn't think you would be able to get away that easily did ya?" She could tell he was smiling and she laughed.

"Why not, no one would have noticed little me. I was too quick for the likes of you. I was here for ages." She smiled, she knew he would take the bait and his ego would be in danger of questioning.

"I don't think so missy! I knew exactly what you where doing." Katrina could feel every part of his chest on her back and its warmth, she wriggled slightly uncomfortable with this new proximity. "Oh trying to escape? I don't think so, I only just caught me a Veela, and I'm not letting you out of my sight." He smiled cheekily at her and turned her around. Her usual braid had come undone and the hair tire lost somewhere in the water.

He laughed at her put out face, her silver curtain was covering her face and she couldn't move it out of her eyes with him holding her so close to him. And now that she faced him it seemed rather a bit too intimate with her body rather close to his. With a skill Katrina could never posses he still held her with one arm and then brought his hand up to move aside the silver matter, brushing it aside to expose her flushed and embarrassed face. She had to look up to see him and she realised he was keeping them afloat and her legs dangled in seeming mid air. "That's better, you should keep you're hair out of your face more often," He suddenly haltered and fumbled awkwardly, and a deep blush covered his cheeks and nose. Stumbling over his words, Katrina gathered he only now realised how close they were. His voice was suddenly quite and he looked seriously into her startled eyes. "So that everyone can see those pretty eyes of yours." She stared at him in shock, never had a boy complemented her, they were never interested in the 'weird girl'. His jungle green eyes bore into her's and Katrina noticed a fine red line rimmed the outside of his irises, making the green stand out more. A noise sounding like Ron, brought them both back to the present and he coughed and suddenly let go of her and jokingly splashed her, while swimming in the direction of the rest of the group.

Shaking her head she slowly made her way back to the group where Ron was throwing Hermione in the air towards Draco. Hermione screaming all the way,

"Ronald Weasely! Stop it or I'll take away your rights for fathers day!"

"I bet you'd love to get near that part of my anatomy Hermione." He said slyly while dunking her under water. Draco swam over to her with a strange look on his face.

"You and Harry where gone for a while," Then the strange expression turned into a sly smirk, "Something you want to tell me?"

Suddenly very embarrassed, she hadn't thought that the others would realise they hadn't returned oh Merlin it would have seemed so suss.

"N-nothing, I'm just a really good hider."

"I'm sure…" He didn't look satisfied or convinced and Ktarina made her face blank of emotion. They both relaxed in the water on their backs. Harry, Ron and Hermione where playing some game, Hermione was blindfolded and Harry and Ron where swimming just out of her reach, calling out 'Marco', 'Polo'.

"When does school start?" Katrina's small voice traveled to Draco beside her slightly muffled from his ears being half submerged in the water.

"About two months away, are you nervous about it?" He looked over to see her profile and saw her face was in a delicate frown.

With eyelashes wet they were nearly invisible, almost as if she had fairy dust surrounding her bright miss-matched eyes.

"A little, I'll know you guys, but I don't know how others will react to having a full Veela around." Doubt incased her quite voice.

"Are you worried the guys will constantly try to pick you up?" Draco's tone was teasing but suddenly Katrina changed to a standing position, her face shocked and slightly disturbed.

"What on earth do you mean?" Her voice was louder than before showing her discomfort and disbelief. He rolled his eyes and spoke in a bored, sarcastic manner.

"Katrina, your very attractive, and on top of that you have those Veela drawing abilities." Suddenly it seemed to click on her face and she shook her head.

"No, no. Light Veela's are different than other races of Veela. We don't have that skill of alluring others, the belief was that we were to be able to find and attract our mates on our own." Suddenly eyes downcast on spilling out personal information about herself she idly ran her fingers through the water.

"Oh, I see, I didn't mean to upset you." He touched her shoulder gently and she knew he felt awkward. Their family like bond was still new and it always takes the human to adjust quicker than the Veela.

Smiling softly she replied; " That's ok, you weren't to know."

"Hey you two, stop being snobs and join in." Came Ron's friendly jest. Draco looked questionably to her and she nodded and the blond rolled his eyes as if it where a chore, but Katrina knew he liked the company, even if he wouldn't admit it, or still act slightly off put around the three Griffindore's. Swimming towards them she hadn't seen Hermione's arm strike out and grab her arm, dubbing her as,

"Your it!"

A few hours later they had all had enough and sat beneath the friendly willow all laying down on the comfortable grass, chatting. Katrina's back itched and her wings longed to bake in the sun. But she didn't want to offend the other's. Looking indecisive she tried wriggling to relieve the itching and when she saw the others give her weird amused looks she immediately stopped.

"I'm starved, we should go get some food and eat out here yeah?" Ron's stomach gave a loud belch to put evidence to his hunger.

"Your always hungry, come on, we'll get some food." Hermione helped him off the ground and they both walked rather closely towards the castle.

"When are they going to get their act together?" Draco drawled to Harry and her. Harry merely laughed and shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe when they are both too old and not soo stubborn."

"They will when they're ready." Was the Veela's simple reply, although it sounded rather cryptic to the two wizards next to her.

Suddenly Katrina felt eyes on her and the boys. Jumping to her feet she scanned her surrounding, her father's training kicking in.

"What's wrong Nina?" Harry looked bemusedly up at her. Her reply was a finger to the lips and he frowned, standing up and he too began to look around the area. Draco didn't bother, he briefly looked and then went back to dozing. Growling softly she muttered,

"Come out you coward." Harry hadn't caught what she had said and watched with morbid fascination as she began to walk towards the trees on the outskirts of the school grounds. Suddenly the presence was gone and her shoulders dropped.

Shaking her head she shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"Just paranoid I guess." The green-eyed youth eyed her evenly.

"No paranoia keeps you alert." Then he laughed, "I know all about paranoia, don't you worry. I'm sure it was nothing." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Hey guys! I got food!" Ron came running over, though empty-handed.

"No you silly dolt, **I** have the food." Hermione's hands were occupied caring a whicker basket where food wafted. Suddenly three hungry teenage boys crept towards her. "Nice crazed stupid monkeys." The bushy haired girl's lip tugged into an amused smirk. "I'll give you some if you're nice well behaved boys." With their food in jeopardy they sat down and where very nice insuring they got their fill of delicious food.

Katrina smiled while eating her chicken sandwich. She was lucky to have been saved by these slightly odd wizards and witch.

Hope you enjoyed please R&R I need all I can get. :P


	21. Courage and Determination

Hey all back again, sorry for the late update

Hey all back again, sorry for the late update. I finally got rid of that blasted old comp and am now using my brand new laptop! :P tis excellent, I just might be able to update more regularly  thankyou to all that reviewed I really appreciate it!

Her hands shook slightly, as they grasped the smooth paper envelope. Briefly running her hand over the inscribed name on the front, the slight indent the ink had made of her own name. Her mothers righting in bright blue ink shone at her, inviting her to turn the object over and open it. Could she though? Turning it over she fingered the lid, gently slipping her finger into the slight gap, she should, what if it was something important? With a determined look she began to tug at the fine paper, when a sudden knock at the door caused her to jump on her bed.

"Karina? Can I come in?" It was Hermione; her intelligent tones came through the oak wood clear and crisp. Was she upset?

"Yes, come on in." While hearing the metal doorknob grind she placed the envelope next to her, just out of sight. Hermione was flushed and her eyes were hard as she stomped over to Karina's bed, plonking down heavily she huffed and muttered.

"Men!" Karina's mouth twitched into a slight smile, undoubtedly it was Ron that had upset her with something he had done, or rather hadn't done.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Her voice was calm and she looked hesitantly at her friend, who for a moment just stared towards the door, seemingly wishing with her mind that it would either burst into flames or give her what she wanted.

"What on earth is his problem?! I mean I was only stating a fact, and he goes off in this arrogant 'I know everything speech', completely ignoring the fact that he was wrong!" The Veela gave her a confused look, what on earth was she talking about?

"Are we talking about…Ron? What were you two talking about?"

"We were talking about the pro…"

Suddenly she stoped, and looked at Karina with wide eyes, seemingly to be noticing her for the first time. "It…It doesn't matter, the point is that he was wrong, well he could be right but he's not leaving any room for other possibilities." Sighing dejectedly the bushy haired witch looked to her hands placed in her lap contemplating something. Karina thought obviously she wasn't to know what Hermione and Ron had been discussing; she was slightly hurt by this. As she considered this witch her friend, but still something's weren't her business and she understood that, no matter how much she wanted to be involved.

Brown eyes spotted the envelope almost hidden behind Karina's crossed legs.

"What's that Karina?" Looking down the Veela contemplated casting it off as nothing, but it wasn't, no matter how much she would wish she had never had reason to have this item, the meaning of having this letter and what must have happened to received it, something she had deeply wished had never happened.

"It's a letter…from my parents, in case anything happened to them while we were making our escape." Her voice was soft but withheld an emotion, Hermione looked at her with sympathetic eyes, the Veela then placed her mask in place, protecting herself from having the urge to receive comfort from her friend. She was stronger than this, she would read it, but in time, not yet. First she had to conquer something else.

"Karina I…" Hermione started but before she could continue the silver haired witch had stood and raised a hand in a silent gesture.

"No, no it's alright, I'm just going to go for a walk okay? Be back later, if any one asks." And with that the Veela smiled at her friend and walked briskly out, she had to an important thing to do, and she was glad to see her path was uninterrupted by anyone, only a few hellos here and there from portraits.

Reaching her destination she glanced over the edge, bellow was a three story drop, the only thing that would cushion her was Hogwarts grass, but she didn't think it was that cushy. Swallowing she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sweet scented wind that blew and tugged at her clothing. Frowning she grunted as her wings shot forth, making a slight spray of blood splatter onto the castle stone. She stood on top of a balcony, to her right she could see in a short distance the Quidditch pitch, it's expansive greenery and the three male figures zooming near impossibly fast around it, with her heightened eyes she could clearly see Ron's flaming red hair, Draco's blond and Harry's black. They were chasing something, Karina had never played Quidditch the only reason she knew it was a field specifically for that sport was because she had briefly seen in a magical magazine a picture of one, with the recognisable three hoops at each end.

Slowly turning her gaze to her left she saw the lake and its glass like surface, in-between the both was greenery, not much but enough to give her privacy should she decide to go left. Backing up, her feet felt as though they were full of lead, flying should be instinct but she was as just as scared as she was her first day of flying.

--_Flashback_--

"_Daddy I can't do it!" The small cry came from a five year old girl, silver hair shining in the bright sun's rays. A heavy hand plonked onto the top of her head and she looked up into warm brown eyes. _

"_Yes, you can Nina, its instinct. Don't think about it just imagine you are the breeze, I'll catch you don't worry." He chuckled at her worried face._

"_Come on sissy! If I can do it so can you!" A slightly older silver haired girl totted towards her, black glossy wings absorbing the light. "It's easy, look!" And with that the once earth bound girl ran and took a leap, wings stretching out and then sweeping under the small child's body, catching the up draft Karina's sister hovered twenty metres above the ground, constant flapping keeping her there. _

"_It's ok Nina, you'll get it, don't be too hard on yourself. Every Veela gets scarred their first time." Her mother's voice floated to her, looking to the graceful figure walking towards her. Small arms wrapped around the older woman's skirt, her own black glossy wings curling around like a cacoon._

"_What if they don't work mother? What if I fall?" Karina's searching face looked to the beautiful one above her. Kneeling down, her mother came eye to eye with her child._

"_Nina always remember, you are a Light Veela, be proud of your heritage not afraid. Embrace your differences, and embrace yourself, you are beautiful, now…show me how those wings look up in this clear blue sky." _

Opening mismatched eyes she looked forward, not down or up. Dragging her right leg back she bent her knees in a running position. She could do this; she's done it a million times before. Setting her mouth into a set line she launched herself towards the balconies edge, as it drew nearer her confidence slipped and she skidded to a stop just on the edge. Panting, the Veela felt disgusted. She could do this, she was a Light Veela! Backing up away from the ledge she prepared to launch herself once more.

XXX

Sweat dripped from his hair and into his eyes; irritably the raven haired wizard wiped it away. He was out of breath but exhilarated, Harry hadn't been able to play a good game of Quidditch in months. Smiling he walked towards the lake, he wanted to wash his face and hands. Reaching the serene picture, he dipped his hands in the chilled water and refreshed his face, enjoying cooling water on his hot and red features. Turning to the castle he smiled, Harry didn't know what he would do if he couldn't come back here, his years at Hogwarts seemed to get quicker and quicker. He briefly thought that after he finished school would he move into his parent's old house. Before he could ponder on the issue a figure caught his eyes, they were standing on top of a balcony, Harry gasped as he realised it was Karina and she was running towards the edge, but she didn't make it all the way to the end, the Veela had made an abrupt stop. He ran closer to the building to notice that her wings were out, relief flooded him briefly, was she going out flying. Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like to watch a Veela like Karina fly, or maybe it was like watching all other Veela's. Frowning, a thought occurred to him, if she was full veela then why didn't she turn into a bird? But his thoughts were cut off as he saw she was attempting it a second time, only this time she ran over the edge and he called out as it seemed her wings were hanging limply at her sides, ground rushing towards her. Panic seized his body and he ran faster. Only a split second later her wings shot out, catching a draft and lifting her upwards, as she steadily continued to move them as though they were merely arms as she gained height and speed.

"She'll be the death of me." He muttered darkly between pants, what on earth was she thinking, what if she hadn't of used her wings seconds later? But he shook his head, well what did he know, she was the one whose probably had them since birth or nearly then.

XXX

After flying around for a couple of hours she decided she should rest, with a clumsy landing she flexed her wings and enjoyed the subtle ache of use flying had caused. Walking slowly towards the castle she suddenly froze feeling a presence near, it was different to the one she often felt, but familiar at the same time, a dark presence was lurking in the shadows. I'll deal with them when they come to me, she thought decisively. Then rounding the corner sudden hot pain raced from her chest, clutching at her shirt she collapsed against the stone wall, gasping for breath. It was a familiar pain that she had in vain hoped wouldn't come back. The sharp pains seemed to be all over her body making her shake, and then as soon as it had come, it disappeared.

"I've got a week…" Karina forced herself to walk towards the door in front of her; she vaguely remembered it lead to the kitchens. At least she could avoid bumping into anyone till she recovered. There was much to be done before the week was out, and the first important thing…, taking a deep breath she straightened her back, was to open that letter.


	22. Precious Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except some characters and plot

Lumbering through the entrance to her new accommodation she wasn't surprised to find three teenagers sprawled out languorously on the lounges. Draco's sight caught her figure and he smiled and immediately tried to engage her attention.

"Where have you been for the past three hours? Hmm?" He was sitting up and obviously desperate for something to occupy his bored brain, Karina thought by the nervous twitch in his left eye that Ron's continuous disruptions of exploding snap where getting to him slightly. Casting her head downwards, allowing her hair to cover her face as though water she moved towards the couch beside him, the softness caressing her aching back, suddenly feeling eyes on her she looked up into sharp eyes, their brilliance of green dulled behind the glasses he wore. Harry was seated across from her, arm resting on the arm rest and his hand cradling his face, the expression he directed at her was one she did not recognise, but annoyed her slightly, as though he knew exactly what she had been doing. Turning to her bond-brother she smiled bolder than usual.

"Stretching my wings, brother. The weather was so nice I though it would be a shame not to take advantage." Her smile widened when she saw his eyes light up in curiously.

"You went out flying? Why didn't you come tell me? I would have loved to see a veela such as you in action." Hermione caught wind of the conversation and frowned slightly.

"Yes indeed," she commented. "To see a veela of such rarity would have been a sight to remember, let alone the fact that no one has seen a Light Veela in centuries," suddenly Hermione looked like a little girl eager for information; she scooted closer to the suddenly shocked silver haired youth. "Wont you let us see you fly sometime Nina?" Katrina being modest only nodded and spoke shyly.

"Maybe next time."

"I can tell you, it was an amazing site." Harry's voice caused a quick silence about the room and for the Veela to blush ruby red.

"You saw her Harry?" Ron shot him an envious look. "When did you see her flying?"

"After practice, I happened to walk over to where she was taking off, damn near scared the wits out of me, to see her running off one of the castle balconies." He smiled slightly catching her eye then sharply looking away his own subtle blush creeping up his neck.

Katrina felt the sharp pain in her chest and held back the grimace.

"I am tired; I might go lie down for a while." Draco's brow creased with slight worry.

"Are you ok?" Patting his hand, she froze remembering a similar thing her mother did to her and withdrew her fingers gingerly.

"I'm fine, just sleepy, after not flying for so long I'm quite unfit." Standing she walked to her door and looked back to the three others that had gone back to their prior activities. Hermione was sitting near Ron, her legs rested across his knees as he used the low tea table to place his cards on, Katrina smiled at that. She would get Hermione to admit it sooner or later, and as she saw it sooner than Hermione realised. Harry had gone back to reading his Quibbler a quizzical expression cast on his face, and Draco was leafing through a potions book from what she could tell. They were so…normal, which was ironic in itself seeing from what she heard of their tales. Harry surprised her the most, he'd been through so much already, loosing his parents at a young age to an evil wizard, then encountering said wizard on numerous accounts. She knew he was powerful from his aura, suddenly his eyes found hers as they always did and he smiled a little. She smiled back slightly, she knew that smile, she knew it, because he showed it only to her when no one was looking. She wasn't sure where they stood, she only knew…and with a slight burden of guilt that made her suddenly turn away and lean on the door inside her room was that ..if she was right in her assumptions, which her Veela side would announce for sure soon…was that she might have news for him that would once again change his life forever.

Someone was stroking her hair, it was nice, comforting. Something that reminded her of her parents, slowly she opened her sleep lidded eyes and saw Hermione sitting on her bed besides her smiling kindly at her.

"Hermione?" Her voice was groggy and she noticed that the bushy haired woman in front of her was looking slightly saddened. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Its just that.." Brown eyes darted to the black duffle bag stuffed into the furthest corner. "I think that it would help if you unpacked your things…you know settle in a bit more." Katrina looked to the bag and suddenly feeling resolute she nodded.

"You know what…I think your right. There's nothing like getting on with the new by taking care of the old." Hermione looked at her quizzically and laughed.

"You Australian's have some of the weirdest ways of thinking." Sitting up Katrina looked at her seriously and stated in her best outback country Aussie slang she said.

"Now chicky, I'll bet your up for a cuppa and some grub," Patting the bed beside her she continued, "Now come join me on the swagger and we'll have a good chinwag." By over dramatising her accent and using words famous in Australia but not always used frequently she had the other girl rolling around the bed howling with laughter, tears of mirth streamed down her cheeks.

"Merlin, I for once had absolutely no idea what on earth you were saying." Katrina began to slowly laugh until it escalated as Hermione's, although laughter from a Veela was something quite special to behold as the tinkling mirthful sounds caused ripples of happiness all around them, the boys in the other room suddenly got a shiver of tingles running down their spines and smiled for no apparent reason, when spotted by each other they acted inconspicuous, continuing with whatever job had previously held their attention.

"Well I'll have you know that not many Australians even talk like that, unless their quite deep in the country you might find a couple." Wiping their faces and getting up, Katrina dragged the heavy bag over to the bed in order to have more room to spread her belongings around herself and Hermione. Katrina knew from the other youth's curious eyes that she wanted to see that kind of objects a Light Veela girl might keep in her bag, and the Veela laughed to herself as she knew the other girl would be quite disappointed to find her objects would be of not much difference to her own. Ruffling through deep contents she felt a wave of homesickness to a nauseating extent, pushing it aside she with a sudden bright smile brought out her shrunken guitar. Running her hands along the now medium sized acoustic guitar she lovingly stroked the neck, plucking a few cords both girls winced at the out of tune 'twang' it made.

"I can fix that easily," She smiled at Hermione who looked to the guitar with wide eyes. "Haven't you ever seen a guitar before Mione?" Katrina laughed at her ogling expression.

"No, I have but it's just I've never seen one like_ that_. The pattern along it and the wood, it's beautiful."

"Some Light veela tribes choose to have a certain skill of importance, the Stones, my family, was music. We made all our own instruments and practise on a daily basis. Other tribes might focus on potions, nature, etc. It depends on what is inspired by the Veela." Karina looked down to the deep mahogany guitar, its rich red brown wood contrasted spectacularly with the gold phoenix splayed across it, its head reached up the neck, its body surrounded the hole and its wings spread out from either side of it.

Hermione knew she had just been entitled to more information about the mysterious Light Veelas, bitting her tongue to hold back questions she instead smiled brightly and asked.

"Would you play something for me?" Her smile dropped with worry at the sudden change in facial expression from Katrina.

"W-well alright. Although I'll be a bit rusty." She laughed nervously. In a few seconds she had tuned the fine instrument and began to softly pluck the strings with a quite confidence that only came from years of practice. Hermione didn't recognise the tune but it made her eyes water with an emotion, she could only describe as a rush of joy, Katrina's slim delicate fingers of her left hand slide swiftly from chord to chord, her right moved as water over the tight strings.

The bushy haired girl hadn't noticed when she stopped playing, blinking stupidly she laughed.

"That was beautiful Nina, you're an excellent player. Well, of coarse you would be, how long have you played?" The veela placed the well loved guitar down on the bed with a soft smile.

"I picked up my first guitar when I was six."

"Well, lets see what else you got hidden away here, shall we?" Motioning for Hermione to continue they both began pulling out objects, some small bits of clothing, couple of tops, pants, underwear. Hermione grasped something silky and gasped with awe at the beautiful dressing gown held as though it were glass between her fingers.

"This is amazing craft work, is this hand made?" Katrina nodded looking sadly at the exquisite garment, then softly took it from Hermione and with a wipe of her hand over the wall that her bed head rested against she placed the silk garment onto it. It stuck there, sleeves spread out so the picture of the two lovers, one with silver hair and one with red that sat upon a dragon could be seen clearly. "Was it your mothers?" she spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the silver haired girl's sudden reserved expression.

"Yes, it was." Suddenly she looked determined. "Which brings me to the next item, I might need your help with this one Mione."

Looking curiously Hermione placed her hand on the others shoulder as she gingerly sat down. "What is it?"

Suddenly she noticed the crisp envelope in her deft fingers which trembled slightly. Looking up with slight watery eyes mixed met with warm brown. "A letter from my parent's. They would have made sure it was magically sent to my bag if anything should have happened to them, I-I just can't seem to get the courage to open it. Would you?" Holding it out to her, the other youth was for once speechless, here one of the Veelas most intimate objects of her possession and she was intrusting herself to read it. The amount of honour she felt was immense.

"S-sure Nina, I'll read it for you." Grasping it and gently opening it she pulled the neatly folded piece of paper out quickly and gently opened it, making sure not to damage it she took in the neat cursive penmanship, although she knew a Light Veela wrote this she couldn't help thinking it could have been just an ordinary person whose writing she was staring at, not much different from her own mothers style of writing. With one hand she grasped the silver haired youths hand that shook and clearing her throat she began.

"_To our sweet daughter Karina,_

_If you're reading this then we have been separated from you physically, but don't think we won't be with you in spirit. We wrote this letter in case anything happened to us when we were leaving. We have used out wings to fly pain free with the eagles, but now that we aren't in your physical world, we hope you wont become lonely. You know we believe in the good pl__ace and hopefully that's where we are, and waiting for the day when you'll meet us there, once you have lived a long and happy life._

_You can count on the sun to rise and the stars to come out at night, as long as there's life we will go on loving you and your sister and brother. For a time that not even eternity could touch, you will be in our hearts.-_

Hermione paused, staring at the Veela in front of her, watching as two small rivets of tears ran freely down smooth porcelain cheeks.Karina's shoulders drooped slightly as she motioned for her to continue.

-_We wrote this letter to you, not only to say our goodbyes but also to give you you're guardian. We know you'll get along fine; your brother and sister have one too. Although Alex is still too young to have his yet, but dark times are coming and the more protection the better. We've had these protectors since you were babes, as is the custom with us Light Veela's, placed the necklace in your crib so that your protector would get to know you. They start off as babes themselves, and develop strong bonds to those they are sworn to protect. Keep Idrel with you always and think of us. He will protect you with all the love and strength we would._

_Look after each other and love each other, you're all each other has, treasure every moment. We will always cherish our life with our __**tien eun**__. Each of you have guided us in your own way and gave us the only thing we wanted from you, your love and watching you grow. _

_We will continue to watch over you as you all find your life mates__ and have children of your own, although we will yearn to hold you; we have accepted the consequences of the afterlife. Never regret something that filled you with laughter, happiness or hope, with all the brightly lit stars and the joys of life, goodbye._

_**Inna shai tithen **__**elion**_

_You're__ loving parents,_

_Steven Alexander Stone & Celine Ann Stone._

Karina sat in a tranquil like state, she was glad she had read the letter, but also deeply saddened at its meaning.

"Um…Nina, I know **tien eun**, means little ones. But that last one is very ancient Veela language, what does it mean?" Katrina looked to her friend and sighed heavily.

"I see your still trying to improve your knowledge about my peoples language," Hermione blush at this, she had spoken to Katrina on occasion in the ancient language, it was a lot like Celtic, so many mistook it for Latin for some reason. She wasn't the most fluent but she was a fast learner and was steadily progressing.

"_**Inna shai tithen elion,**_ we have lived the days." The veela felt drained almost, but determined she looked up into the intelligent girl's eyes. "I will bury them tomorrow, no more shall they rest uneasy, it cannot wait any longer." Hermione knew the Veela was putting a brave face on and hoped she wasn't bottling everything away, she needed to know that the grieving process was needed, and she would be there for every step of the way, and she had a feeling so would the others, they had all formed quite the attachment to the silver haired youth.

"And you shall not go alone." The bushy haired teen saw the shining emotion in the mix matched eyes, no longer would she have to tread alone and in darkness.


	23. Numbing The Inevitable

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot.

"We will have to form an alias for you, you do realise that using you're real name is extremely dangerous?." Dumbledore's hands steepled in front of his face as he peered at Katrina.

"What would you suggest?" Karina sat rigidly in the oversized chair, feeling as though she were being swallowed up. Shifting his crystalline eyes toward the door just as Professor Snape entered.

"Ah, Severus, great timing as usual." He then grinned to the veela. "Meet your Uncle Severus, Karina. I'm sure the two of you will be fine fake relatives, what you think?" Both said individuals looked dumbfounded at each other. Clearing her throat Karina shifted in her chair.

"What shall be the story of our relation Sir?" Smiling with unhidden joy he rattled off his great 'story' of how Karina came into the world. Supposedly Severus's father had an affair with another woman, who had a daughter. Her name was Gerty, here Severus complained, "None of my relatives would ever be called _**Gerty**_!.", The Light Veela couldn't help but smother a snort of amusement at this. And so Gerty being Severus's half sister and not being able to look after her daughter, Nina, being Karina's new name. Her uncle took her in to bring her up at Hogwarts to be a respectable witch and to further her education.

"Also only changing your name to Nina will prevent large slip ups from people who already know you." The old wizard leaned back into his chair, with a rather self pleased expression.

"Uh, but sir there is a flaw in your story...what is to be my last name?" Karina looked pointedly at the wizard, still unfazed he briefly glanced to Fawks who had situated herself on the arm of the Veela's chair, rubbing her face against the silver haired youth with pleasure.

"Phoenix, your name shall be Nina Phoenix." He looked to as though she should be thrilled, which she was grateful but this was just wasting time, he was stalling. This discussion was not her intention when she had walked into his office. She needed to get to Australia, and today, not a day later. Severus scoffed,

"How original Sir." Looking at him Dumbledore picked up the bowl from his desk and offered its contents to him.

"I thought so Severus. You may go back to your potions now." Without so much as blinking he had left the room in a dramatic fashion. Enough was enough; she was beginning to become irritated, for more then one reason.

"Sir, I'll get right to the point. I need to go to Australia to bury my parents properly." Suddenly a solemn look creased the wrinkles in the Headmasters forehead. Sighing he rested against the chair.

"And when were you planning to do this?" She knew he already guessed the answer, he was still stalling.

"Today. No disrespect but I will go today, with or without, your help." Knowing it was pointless he nodded.

"I would have preferred to wait a little longer so that i could get paper work settled at the ministry, to make your story more legitimate." Shaking her head she spoke softly.

"My parents have waited long enough." Looking through the window behind him she saw the spreading of reds and oranges as the sun rose above the horizon, bird's unknown to her sang to welcome the new day.

"Well alright then, after breakfast we shall head off..." Giving her an amused look his mouth twitched slightly, "I suppose the others will refuse to stay behind?" Karina blushed, she remembered last night when she had told the boys she was going to Australia, at first they had mistook her for going back permanently and they nearly crushed her to death when they said pointedly she was 'not going anywhere without trying to get past them' as they each grabbed a limb. She had been deeply moved by their determination. Hermione had then explained what she meant and though more solemnly they still said she wasn't going without them coming along.

"Yes they wish to come with me. They are very curious about my homeland." Suddenly the task ahead seemed daunting and unmanageable, her limbs felt heavy with dread. Noticing her sudden slump Dumbledore shot out of his chair and exclaiming much had to be done, and proceeded to scoot her out of the office, much to Fawks's disappointment.

Harry glanced at the Veela side on, she was acting different. After coming back to their rooms she had told them they were leaving after breakfast, and then she had run off somewhere afterward. Her face was blank and her breathing even as she slowly ate her second slice of toast. Glancing up he spotted Snape on the teachers table, and notice occasionally he was also looking at Karina. Harry frowned, what was that git up to? But something in his expression told Harry it was of no bad intention; in fact, he could have sworn he saw worry on the potions masters face. Shaking his head he continued to eat his pumpkin pie. Today would be hard for Karina, a task Harry would not wish upon anyone. But he also couldn't help the slight excitement he felt. He was to see Australia, well...a tiny bit of it anyway. Then he felt slightly guilty for his feeling of joy and pushed away his slice, suddenly not very hungry.

It had worked, the potion was taking affect, Karina felt...nothing. Her whole body was numb, of coarse she could feel her limbs, but she could no longer feel any emotions running through her. It was bliss, she was calm and peaceful. And she was ready, ready for the task ahead that would afterwards most likely crush her.

_The tapping on the dungeon door echoed throughout the corridors and for a moment the Veela doubted herself. Shaking her fear away she taped louder. Hearing footsteps behind the door then seeing Severus's face through a gap in the door startled her. He frowned and sneered only slightly, Karina figured it wasn't actually her that caused the unpleasant expression but actually it was a habit for the potions master. _

_"What can i do for you Miss Phoenix?" His nasal voice sounded amused as he widened the door more so she could make out he wasn't wearing his cloak and his white shirt sleeves where rolled up to his elbows._

_"I-I was wondering if you could help me with something." Hesitantly she looked into his face, his raised eyebrow encouraged her on. Well he hadn't slammed the door in her face yet, always a good sign. "If you would please, give me a potion?" His eyes narrowed slightly. And she suddenly feared what he would be like while scolding someone._

_"What kind of potion and why? Come on you might as well come in instead of loitering out in the corridor. I have a feeling you don't want your friends knowing about this." Nodding, she gingerly walked into the office. She looked around at the shelves upon shelves of books, she recognized a few volumes and complemented his collection out loud, in return earning an almost smile, a slight twitch of the lips and a softening of the eyes. Walking through the office, there was an adjoined lab, with more shelves only filled with piles upon pile of ingredients. All labeled and all in their proper place. There was a bench where upon a cauldron was boiling were a rancid smell was emitting. Ignoring the smell she followed Severus's example and seated herself onto a stool._

_"Well, as you have probably heard, Dumbledore and the others and I are going to Australia to..." She felt her throat tighten and anger well in her chest. _

_"Yes, I've been told." He placed his head in his propped up hand to study her face. Looking up to his face she was almost reminded of her uncle, they both had those troubled dark eyes. Both hiding behind anger and spite to protect themselves._

_"If you could please give me an n-numbing potion I would be extremely g-grateful." There she had got it out._

_"I know..." He hesitated and then shook his head. "I can imagine how hard this will be for you, and if you would like that potion I can give you it..." Karina felt there was a 'but' coming into that sentence and her hopes sank. He stood up and reached into a glass covered cupboard and pulled out a purple vial. Walking over he placed it in her hand but did not let go straight away. "But....numbing potions can have bad after effects. What you're doing today is very hard and your emotions will be strong. By numbing them at this time, afterwards once the potion wears off, it will not soften the blow of your grief, it may in fact amplify them." Determined and her mind made up she stared into his masked face and nodded grasping the vial with a desperation she didn't realise she was feeling. He nodded and looked almost compassionate but the expression was quickly hidden. _

_"Off you go now, or you'll miss breakfast. Make sure you eat something after drinking the potion." _

_"Thank you Professor." She rested her hand on his forearm for just a second, allowing him to feel her gratefulness and then she was gone._

Space...wide open space. Breathing in the scent of lavender and eucalyptus she walked forward, she would have been moved by the familiar smell but due to the numbness spread throughout her body she gracefully headed towards the black charred remains of her home. Looking at the wreck she saw that only a few walls were still standing, beams had fallen and there was ash everywhere. Objects could hardly be distinguished as once being furniture, she touched what was once the living room coffee table and it crumbled under her fingers. This was no longer her home, just the marking that it was once here. Dumbledore stayed out in the paddock, seeming unable to move or unwilling. Harry and the others were shocked into silence and they dared not disturb the Veela. Even though the house was most unrecognizable Katrina still knew where every chair would have sat, every light-switch, lamp, picture, painting, door and room.

Even with the potion helping her Veela side was screaming to be released, as though it was banging against the crystal barrier preventing it to come forth. She couldn't stop her nails from turning to ivory knives and her eyes to glow. Feet like lead she felt as though she treaded through wet sand, to the resting place of her parents. There, resting against one of the last walls of the house, they were safe in a cocoon of magic crystal. Light reflected of the sharp points, where the sun hit it was almost blinding. Reaching them she kneeled in front of them and ran her knife like nails softly over the encasing, the hard crystal melting most willingly against her natural flowing magic. They were leaning up against one another. Their faces turned to look at one another, eyes closed and soft expressions. It was almost her undoing but she reinforced the potion with her own magic. Putting a shield around them, she stood and walked outside. Hermione's eyes found hers and in that instant she knew the brown haired which knew she had taken a potion.

She had no idea the majestic picture she created when she had walked out, nails like knives, eyes glowing with bright white light and the strong wintry wind running through her hair as though it was its plaything. She was the picture of brilliance and...fear, but beautifully fearful. Walking to a spot a few feet from what could be guessed as the back of the house she raised her hands to the sky. The earth in front of her was moist from recent rain but still grass was sparingly blotched around, yellow and light green in colour. While murmuring an incantation, suddenly a form began to take shape; glittering lights flickered, sparkles zipping in and out and around a long slab of crystal forming. Eight foot long and five foot wide, it stood before them, glittering when the sun peaked behind the clouds and reflected off its surface.

It looked smooth as water and the ripples of magic glided over as though it were a living thing. More incantations and sticks and twigs of native trees landed softly onto the surface, dried eucalyptus, lavender, red wattle and yellow wattle plants covered the thick mound, then soft rose petals fell from above it making a soft bed, of yellow, red, pink and white. Sharply turning she made her way back to the house, with purpose and with a resolution to lay those at rest she loved dearly. Approaching her once parents she looked at their bodies, they looked as though she had only just left them, not 5 months ago but only a minute. She magically changed their clothes to white silk robes. She felt her chest tighten and squeeze as though an elastic band was suffocating her, forcing it away she gently levitated them outside and towards the bed she had made them. They looked as beautiful as ever, her dad's soft red hair almost like mahogany in the grey light, fluttered in the wind. Her mothers face was still magnificent; her silver braid intact, almost dragging along the ground it was so long. They were laying face up to the sky, and still did as they were layed to rest side by side upon the rose bed. Stepping up to them as she linked her beloved parents hands she found them shaking, forcing her nails back to normal length she bent over, and place a gentle kiss upon each forehead, eyes and mouth. Stepping back and suddenly forcing a fire ball from her hand it started to ignite with a little help from her magic's. Smoke rose up, black, but amongst the black their were sparkles of magic and light, red, yellow, blue, purple, green glittering specs floating and then winking out.

The flames burned high and strong, flickering yellow and orange, even the northerly wind could not fight it off, and magic prevented the fire from spreading anywhere else. Kneeling before her creation, made throughout generations of Light Veela families, as the traditional burial ceremony. Running her fingers over the crystal, words appeared beneath her finger tips. The crystal was cool to the tips of her fingers, but the flame was hot on her face. Finished she stood back, she could feel the others behind her, Hermione was crying, she could hear it being muffled by Ron's shirt. She thought she heard a hesitant footstep towards her but the individual stood back again, a feeling of uncertainty. Swallowing, she tasted the smoke in her mouth and her eyes stung, softly at first but then her veela side burst through, singing out words of her ancient language, a song of mourning, a song of loss and grief. Sinking to the ground she embedded her fingers into the earth as the words were ripped from her throat, such loss, but also hope. The hope of the lost ones spirit rising up and being reborn and for a brief moment being one with all the elements that which Light Veelas are permitted to control. The ripples of her emotions and magic spread out across the wide span of land, a whisper of mourning of those well known by the nature here, the animals and elements. The last chord rang out strong and hoarse, as she finished she looked through watery eyes to see the last of the remaining twigs drifting up in a magical wind and disappearing. The potion was wearing off and her chest seemed to be caving in on itself. Suddenly she was frightful. How could she live in a world her parents where no longer apart of?

"No..." The whisper was said but sounded unlike her, some croaking animal hanging onto the last thread of hope. In a dazed like state she walked closer to the crystal monument the flames still high and hot. She was reaching out, she would have climbed onto it, stopped the hurting, stopped the pain and joined the disappearing remains. But suddenly arms had enclosed her, wrapping her in a warm cocoon. But she didn't want it, she wanted her parents, they were leaving, there wasn't much time!. The veela struggled against the comfort, against the warm body, they were not letting go, she fought, she kicked and hit, but it was like iron bands holding her back. Turning she looked into deep green mournful eyes and her chest heaved with the effort not to collapse. Her legs would no longer support her reasoning and they both sank to the earth, suddenly she found herself clutching at those arms, shoulders and chest. Words soothed her, although she couldn't understand what they where. One arm wrapped around her middle the other pushing her hair back in soothing motions. So much emotion pressing but she couldn't release it yet, not yet.

It was over, there was nothing on top of the crystal surface except for a few blackened petals, the surface unmarked and un-charred. Weakly the silver haired girl raised her hand, the crystal shrunk to the size of a man's hand and floated towards her. It nestled itself into her palm her fingers not quite reaching all the way round. Its almost blue coloring made the bright gold lettering contrast boldly against the water like surface. It was not smooth but almost like the surface of a large jewel, with edges and angles reflecting colors.

Sudden blackness crept up into the corners of the Veelas eyesight, a sense of loosing control and only the warmth of the arms around her to comfort her weary body.

The group crowded around the exhausted girl and didn't catch the flash of a small furry creature race towards them or the small toddler shoe it had clutched tightly in its mouth, squeeze through their feet and climb up the Veelas robe and slip into the pocket that was nearly touching the ground. With a last look around and then a crack they had disappeared, back to Scotland and back to face another day.

_**Steven Alexander Stone & Celine Ann Stone**_

_**Beloved Father &Mother**_

_**Inna Shai Tithen Elion**_

"We Have Lived The Days"

Thankyou to all that added my story to their favourites or alert lists. Dont worry it will get happier


	24. Discoveries Of The Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Discoveries Close To the Heart

Harry tightened his grip on the exhausted bundle he carried with great care. Looking down and seeing the deep shadows marring the pale skin of the veela in his arms his heart gave a little tug, she was so strong, how could someone so small be that strong? The setting sun caught the jewel that was nestled against her. He watched fascinated as small magical sparks reflected the sun, there was seemed to be a joy in their flickering existence but also sadness. They were approaching the castle, his peripheral vision saw a hand reaching out and saw Draco look down at Katrina in an expression he couldn't identify, he softly stroked her hair, a stab of jealously almost made him move her head away from him but that would be petty and very inappropriate, Draco after all should be the one carrying her, seeing has she had a bond with him. He vaguely wondered what it would be like to be suddenly bonded to someone.

Trying not to jostle her as he walked up the stairs, Dumbledore stopped him before they went their separate ways, stooping over Karina he whispered a few words, seeing the curious looks he stated.

"To help her sleep well, she will need it after using the amount of magic she used." Harry noticed a look of slight awe in the old mans eyes and nodded.

"Let's get her up to her room." For once Harry had no problem agreeing with the blond haired youth. Trudging up the stairs everyone was ready for bed by the time they reached their rooms.

"I'm gonna miss this set up once school starts." Hermione's voice startled him out of the silence and he agreed, it was a nice set up, no pressure from anyone, no stares, but it would be good once Quidditch started up again. He looked at her and saw that Ron was awkwardly trying to support her drooping body weight, he noticed she had gotten quite upset, well it was hard not to, the raw emotion that had rolled off Karina, he had felt it like a punch with a sledge hammer to the ribs.

Walking in he felt relief at the normalcy of the place, ever since Karina came it's been one whirl wind after another. In a few quick strides he reached her room Draco beating him to the door and he headed over to the four poster bed, the blond haired youth gently took the glittering orb from her hand and placed it on the mantle above the fireplace at the far end of the room, with surprising care. Harry very softly sat on the bed and noticed to his slight panic that Karina wasn't letting go, he tried to softly jiggle her off him but when that failed he looked to Draco with a slightly distressed look.

"Hold on Potter stop shaking her around like a snitch in a bottle." Bending over them he tried to pry her fingers off Harry's jacket, sighing he stood back up shrugging. "Sorry, but I think you'll have to stay until she relaxes, I could use magic if you want and I'll stay with her, but I don't want to disturb her." He huffed and looked pointedly at him, realising he wanted an answer Harry shook his head. At first he was all for Draco to use magic but then for some reason thinking of Draco spending the night didn't sit right.

"No, that's ok, I'll wait." He moved so that he was lying side ways, Karina was curled up to his chest, her face resting intimately in the crook of his neck, suddenly his face was so red he could feel the heat radiating off it in all directions, hearing a snicker he glared at Draco. "Stop it Draco, it's not funny." He hissed not daring to raise his voice; it didn't have the intimating effect it was supposed to. Naturally the Slytherin smirked and answered.

"I could say many things, but seeing as Nina will probably be just as embarrassed I'll tease her tomorrow, now you love birds get some sleep k?" Smirking as though he'd swallowed a flock of canaries after Harry's further blush. He quickly ducked out the door before the Gryffindor could find something to throw at him.

Sighing he layed his head down on the soft pillow, he felt as though his body was a slab of concrete, ok, it was only for tonight and obviously she would need a bit of support after everything that happened today, Harry thought he had to be the last person that should be doing this, he wouldn't have a clue what a woman would want when she was happy let alone upset. He thought to his past experiences with women, there hadn't been many, women were complicated and messy very-very messy. He always said the wrong thing and blurted what was on his mind, and made himself look like the biggest idiot.

Although he hadn't done too badly around Katrina, for some reason her shyness made him feel a bit more confident and the way they had met, he felt a surge of protectiveness for the girl in his arms, unconsciously he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders bringing her closer. Although… he also hadn't tried to strike up much conversation either, for the above reasons.

He kicked off his shoes, the clunk they made when connecting with the floor resonated in the silence of the room and he sunk himself lower into the bed, he used his foot to pull the lighter quilt up to reaching distance and pulled it up over the both of them. Glancing down he gazed at her face, fascinated as the light from the quarter moon just reached into the room, he realised he quite liked the way her eyelashes fanned out upon her skin, surprisingly black in colour when her hair and eyebrows were both silvery coloured. He let his hand sweep through the silky strands, he knew he shouldn't but his hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it continued to stroke the fine glittering tresses, slowly without noticing he fell into a deep slumber, the first time in weeks he was peaceful and there was no small spark of fear as everything became dark.

~*~  
_Silky black sand drifted through her fingers to pile into a pyramid onto the ground, the sound of softly lapping waves was soothing and she looked up into the light pink water that reflected the sky, the colour reminded her of roses her mum had once grown in their backyard. The two giant moons cast everything in a light glow, every detail in a soft light, they appeared to be in touching distance, one was noticeably larger than the other, she smiled, it looked as though it took up a quarter of the atmosphere space. _

_She immediately knew she was dreaming and she knew what the dream meant, a sudden surge of excitement and nerves made her jump to her feet, quickly she looked right then left up the beach, her eyes searching for what her heart was telling her should appear at any moment. Her heart thudded like a hippogriff was trapped in her chest, wings fluttering in her stomach, she felt sweat bead on her forehead as her chest faintly and then more steadily began to hum, _so close_, looking towards her left she finally spotted a figure. She smiled as she watched them look around in what appeared to be a dazed matter. But she couldn't tell and with a disappointment that sent her stomach dropping she remembered that in the early stages her soul mate would be blurry, in this case all she could make out was the outline of a tall broad male, not much to go on. Her veela side made it's agreviation known with a growl. As time went on the image would become more and more clear, these dreams were to help the soul mates get to know each other, they usually only occurred when the mate was human, Veela's obviously accepted their mate much more easily and quicker, humans on the other hand had to be handled with more care and attentiveness. _

_This way she could get to know her mate in a comfortable situation were they wouldn't have their normal inhabitations, she suddenly felt a slight sing of guilt, yes it was slightly deceptive but humans were so fragile in acceptance especially to things that are different. This way she could find out what they liked or didn't like, or even if they wanted a mate or not. A fear so strong stabbed at her heart, what if they didn't like her? What if they thought she was ugly or didn't have anything in common, what if they rejected her? _

_After loosing her family she didn't think she would be able to cope with being rejected by her mate, the thought was unbearable. Shaking her head she stretched her mouth into a smile, she was going to take advantage of these dreams, resolved she practically ran down the beach to the strolling figure. As Karina neared she knew they had spotted her, like them she would appear blurry to their eyes also, they hesitated, a pause in their leisurely walk. She didn't, and continued to run towards them until finally she reached them and with a heart that startled at the feeling of joy threw her arms out and collided solidly with her mate. _

_Obviously throwing her arms around him and catapulting herself into his body maybe hadn't been the best idea as he suddenly fell backwards, squeezing her eyes shut as she expected the resounding thud of connecting to the ground to happen, when it never came she cautiously opened her eyes to find herself sprawled on top of her mate who from what she could make out was dazed but unhurt, the soft black sand beneath him had acted as a cushion and for that she was extremely grateful . _

_She watched the blurry outline of his face and felt her breath leave her as she heard his voice, and she knew, she knew without a doubt, with every fibre of her being, she had found her mate, her soul mate, the only one for her, the only one who would fully complete her. _

"_Hi?" The simple word was more of a question then a welcome but she didn't care, slightly breathless she softly spoke afraid he would suddenly disappear._

"_Hi." Then she realised she could feel his strong muscled body under hers and a squeak of embarrassment escaped her, scrambling off him she sat next to him her knees tucked under her chin. "Sorry." She mumbled, feeling her face heat up. "Are you ok?" Glancing at him she watched as leaned back on his arms long legs stretched out, she could only guess that he was watching the waves, what she wouldn't give to see his face clearly, to look into his eyes._

"_Yeah…where the hell am I?" How on earth was she going to be able to explain this?_

_Laughing slightly she layed down next to him._

"_On a beach of course." Sighing happily she rested her head on the backs of her arms and turned to watch him. _

"_No beach I've ever seen before." He muttered and she couldn't' help but outright laugh._

"_Well obviously, you're dreaming. I mean have you ever seen a sky with two moons before?"_

"_Well, I guess your right then." He looked to her as well, they layed like that for a little while until he turned onto his side still facing her. "So…who are you?" Katrina had been waiting for that question and she decided for now she would remain anonymous, until her appearance became clear anyway. _

"_Someone who will hopefully become an important part of your life."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_This is your dream isn't it? You tell me." She knew she was deceiving slightly, but it was partially his dream as well as her own. _

"_well…seeing as this is exceptionally better then the dreams I normally have, I'm not going to question it just yet." Holding her breath as she watched inch by inch as his hand came towards the area he deemed was her face, the pads of his fingers brushed surprisingly firmly against her lip and fire shot down her spine making her gasp. "You feel real," He laughed and she looked at him confused._

"_I am real." _

"_Well I thought you might feel like nothing seeing as you're all static and blurry, but you feel solid." He suddenly spoke quietly, "…soft." She sighed happily as his fingers began to trace her face, she felt his rough pads over her closed eyes, cheeks, down her nose and he once again brushed his thumb against her mouth. Not letting the chance slip past her she began to mimic his movements, feeling a strong jaw line, cheeks, eyes, as her fingers brushed over his eyes she noticed how thick and long his eyelashes were. _

"_It feels like you have girlie eyes." She whispered and couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled forth at his stiffening and then protest, he had swatted her hands away playfully. _

"_My eyes are not girlie, in fact I have it on good authority that they are in fact quite manly." _

"_Uh-huh, no need to get all macho," she said dryly, suddenly shy, and speaking quietly. "… I think if I could see your eyes they would be beautiful." He made a disgruntled sound._

"_I don't think I would want a dream girl to say I had beautiful eyes, not very manly." Laughing again she poked him._

"_What would you rather then?" _

"_Well…" She saw his hand move to his face and pictured him holding his chin in contemplation. "I could probably live with it if you said I had sexy eyes, maybe even …no commenting on guys eyes just isn't manly or much of an ego boost. Why don't you compliment me on my enormous muscles? And how irresistible I am?" Katrina let out a deep belly laugh and struggled to reply._

"_What makes… you think I'm here… just to boost your ego and tell you how irresistible and manly you are..?" _

_He laughed and the sound was like wind chimes to her ears, she closed her eyes and savoured it. _

"_You're in my dream, what else would you be here to do?" She suddenly went still, the urge to explain to him that no, she wasn't just a dream she was his mate was strong, but she would wait. Katrina looked up and noticed the sky had lightened and she could see to her far left that a shinning yellow orb was slowly rising. Something in her gut told her she didn't have much more time. Suddenly feeling as though every minute counted she layed down and slipped her arms through his to wrap around a slim waist. Shyly and very hesitantly she reached up and kissed his face on the corner of his mouth smiling slightly when she heard his sharp intake of breath. _

"_I'll see you soon, pretty eyes." And as she closed her eyes she felt herself drifting through a black emptiness and floated._

Karina's eyelids were a red colour from the suns rays shinning on her face and slowly opened her eyes, it wasn't too bright that she was blinded and for a moment she layed there happily floating on a cloud. Then reality set in and she remembered what she had to do yesterday, she felt that her eyes were puffy and swollen, and then painfully stung when she felt them tearing up. The suddenly feeling of weight on her distracted her and she realised she was not alone, moving back her head and looking up into the sleeping face of an ebony haired male she felt the blood rush from her toes all the way into her face. But her shear embarrassment faulted slightly as she took in the handsome face before her, his right cheek was bathed in light and the sight was breath taking, his normally furrowed brow was relaxed, as if for once a persistent weight was temporarily lifted, she glanced down a strong nose that she noticed has a slight bump in it, she figured it must have been the result of Quidditch. It was small and she found her self smiling and gently reaching up and lightly tracing the small bump.

Down to his mouth that made her stop, she looked at his cupid bow lips, the bottom bigger then the top and slightly jutted out as if pouting, she would have groaned at the sight if she didn't think it would wake him. He simply looked endearingly irresistible. He stirred and she quickly brought her hand down into a fist in front of her mouth and looked up into half lidded dazed eyes.

"Mornin..." She mumbled against her hand, she quickly remembered how disgusting she must look with her red face, puffy red eyes and most likely dried drool on her face. How humiliating. She had tucked her head down and out of his view.

"Hey," He spoke softly as though afraid to startle her. "You ok?" At his worry she looked back up at him and fought back the wetness behind her eyes and nodded slowly. She watched as he apparently realised that he had his arms wrapped around her and quickly withdrew them as though she was on fire, she felt the loss of his warmth harshly and bit her lip from asking him to put them back. "errr…" He blushed and she watched with a sense of growing affection as the tips of his ears turned bright red. "Sorry- I mean, you were sleeping, and I couldn't get you off me, I mean not that you were on me or anything- I didn't do any- oh god." He ran a large hand roughly down his face, unsuccessfully trying to hide behind it.

"It's ok,…thank you." He looked at her sharply with confusion evident. That was one thing she noticed about Harry, every emotion was clearly written on his face and she found she liked it, it would be better if she could read minds but she would take what she could get.

"For what?" He scratched at his arm and looked at the rising sun.

"For staying with me," She said still softly, her throat felt scratchy and it was uncomfortable speaking louder. "You have no idea how grateful I am to not wake up alone right now…I" She let her sentence drift not really knowing what to say all she knew that if she had of woken up alone it would have made things just ten times worse, she still felt as though she had been hollowed out but knowing someone was with her, that Harry had held her through the night gave her a flickering warmth in her chest, she savoured that feeling and almost whimpered as it finally disappeared.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly he gave her a lopsided grin.

"That's, ok. You've been through a lot and well to tell you the truth you were kinda stuck to me." She felt that embarrassment rise again.

"I-I'm sorry." She would have moved off the bed and ran into the bathroom but she found that she was still exhausted and her muscles weary, she must of used more magic then she thought.

"Ah, well that's ok wasn't your fault no harm done-" Harry stopped and watched as the Veela girl next to him sighed and watched as her breathing became steady. She'd fallen asleep. He saw her eyes were a little swollen but she still looked pretty, lying on her side her hands curled into fists resting against her mouth. He hoped she'd be alright, he'd ask Hermione to make sure she wasn't left alone all the time, although he had a feeling that he wouldn't have to convince her very hard, the bushy haired witch had shown obvious excitement at a female companion. Although she had never been extremely girly while hanging out with Ron and himself, he figured she must have wanted a girl friend that she could talk about certain things with. Hearing his stomach he gave Katrina one last searching look before covering her more properly with the thick quilt and silently left the room, his stomach was crying out for eggs and bacon and who was he to deny the wishes of his growling stomach.

"What a strange dream..." And with that Harry decided to satisfy one of his more basic carnal needs. 


	25. The seduction of the moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the original harry potter stories.

Authors note: thank you to those that have added my story to their favorites or alert lists :), please keep continuing to read and review, they keep me going :D

The seduction of the Moon

It was the gentle stroking of her hair that woke her the second time that day, gingerly opening her eyes, Karina was shocked to notice by the suns position it was late afternoon. It was strange, she had noticed for some time now that when she awoke in this different country, that their mornings looked like the late afternoons back home, and their afternoons looked like morning. It was very disorientating, but she figured with time she would grow accustomed to it. Glancing to the figure beside her, her mouth tilted upwards halfheartedly in greeting.

"Ive brought you lunch, you need to eat to keep up your strength." Draco pushed the tray of fruits and cheese towards her, her mouth suddenly watered when she took in the colorful array of foods. He had even made her cut up chicken sandwiches.

"Thank you Dragon, you needn't go to all that trouble for me.." She spoke softly and smiled easier when she noticed his sudden uncomfortable demeanor, he coughed and spoke stiffly.

"It was nothing." He looked softly at her suddenly and grasped her hand. "Are you up for sitting outside?" Katrina suddenly felt such a rush of gratitude it made her throat close up. Even though she had been through something so horrible, she had ended up being lucky to have met such kind and wonderful people, even though she had lost a brother, she had then gained one too.

She realised she hadn't really spoken to Draco much lately, due to everything being so hectic with trying to get back home, then her parents burial. But even while she was still mourning that deep loss, she now knew she wasn't so alone, and that knowledge was so heart warming and a relief. Nodding her head she quickly began to devour all the food he had brought, her appetite was apparently coming back with a vengeance. Finishing up, Draco told her that he would let her get cleaned up and would be waiting in the main room. Standing and stretching out all her stiff muscles she quickly had a shower and changed to go get Draco.

She realised she was actually looking forward to heading outside, as they made their way out the doors she had briefly wondered where everyone was.

"The Weasel and Dork are playing Quidditch and Hermione is up at the library studding. I figured this would be a rare time for us to have a talk without the golden trio listening in." Katrina gave him a sharp look at the names but let it go, Draco had come astoundingly far from what he'd told her of their history.

"I'm sure you have questions for me?" The silver haired youth linked her arm with his and searched his face, she could tell from his emotions that he was wary,confused but also determined. That was one drawback, because everyone she had met was human, all this was new to them, it made her feel alienated and uncomfortable like suddenly she was changing everything in their lives from what was normal, although it appeared that even for wizards their lives were far from normalcy.

"Yes, I do. But I also want to get to know you more, I mean we do share this bond, and while the longer I have been around you, the more you feel like a sister to me.." he stopped and pulled at the neck of his shirt. She was expecting him to run a hand through his hair, but looking at the neatly pulled back strands she figured that only called for an extreme situation. "..and while I have this feeling of brotherly love towards you, my mind tells me thats impossible due to the fact I hardly even know you?..does that make sense?" He searched her face, maybe looking for something condescending or critical. Patting his arm she pulled them to a stop. They were overlooking a part of the lake. With the castle behind them, sitting down on the soft moist ground, the sight of the late afternoon sun was breathtaking. This land was beautiful, everything so green it looked almost like a scene from a fairytale.

"Its ok Dragon, its perfectly normal to feel conflicting emotions like this. Lets start from the beginning yes? I shall try to explain how the bond works." With a heavy breath she searched her mind for the right words. "...bonds for Veela's are a very normal and big part of their lives, we are extremely close to our family due to these bonds. Think of the bond as like a magical and spiritual cord that connects you to another individual. Through this cord you can connect to that person, feel their emotions, their presence and sometimes when the bond is extremely strong communicate with thought alone." She looked to him, letting this information sink in, he nodded, his expression serious.

"Even right now you can feel the truth of my words due to this connection, but also some things you wont be able to feel or decipher. Veela's being very much accustomed to these connections very quickly learn how to block certain things, to preserve privacy and such things. While all bonds are a gift and amazing, you are still your own person and entitled to your own private thoughts and emotions, you will have to learn to control this yourself though." Katrina splayed her fingers out in the grass, letting the spiky strands to tickle her fingers. Looking out the water appeared to be sparkling with the suns reflection bouncing off it, clumps of sparkling diamonds dancing across its surface.

"So I can feel what your feeling and pretty much be able to tell where you are?" Draco picked up a stick and began snapping bits off at short intervals.

"Yes, but you will only be able to feel what I'm feeling if I let you, or if I'm in a situation where I 'm not in control of my emotions." His eyes suddenly looked downcast and he paused with his hands hesitant on the now much shorter twig.

"...Like yesterday?.." His voice was soft and his eyes connected with hers, suddenly feeling a rush of empathy coming from him the backs of her eyes stung.

"Yes." Her voice was strained and she looked down to her clasped hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." His arm around her shoulders was a welcomed warmth and she shook her head.

"No, its fine." She let out a heavy breath and gazed back out to the lake, a bird in the distance caught her eye, it would swoop down to the lake then back up, a struggling fish in its mouth as it rose upwards and into the distance. She realised she was squeezing her fingers to the point they were turning red. "...I think its about time that I explained to everyone what happened, I have a feeling that the information I know will help in going up against this dark wizard, Voldermort."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Draco anticipated her standing up and beat her to it, lending her a hand and hoisting her up. "I mean you only buried your parents yesterday." They didn't rush walking back, but strolled leisurely, enjoying the last warmth of the sun before it disappeared.

"I have already been staying with you for how long?..two months?, you all have been very considerate and patient. But I know Dumbledore is anxious to find out anything to anticipate Voldermort's next move...and now I have even more reason to want to put an end to this evil wizards plans, I have lost one family to his evil," She suddenly looked fierce and determined, her eyes glowed slightly. "I refuse to loose another."

Karina figured at dinner would be the best time to talk with everyone. They would all be in the one room and she knew she wouldn't have the energy to repeat the same story so many times. It was going to be painful as it was. The side effects from the potion were still in effect, making her feel fatigued and that her magic was slightly off. She knew within a couple of days she would be back to normal, and that the drastically heavy amount of sadness pressing in on her chest would lighten slightly. Draco had assured her that he would talk to Dumbledore and Severus, he appeared to look up to the potions master, while he appeared aloof and uncaring, Katrina had sense the fatherly affection he felt towards Draco.

When the two of them had got back they parted ways, Katrina heading straight to her room, she needed time to collect her thoughts and think of what she would expose and certain things she would keep to herself. Their were certain things she would only tell her future mate, and that was that, no amount of questioning would get her to divulge in certain information. The sun was in the last stages of setting, the moon was more full tonight, suddenly the Veela felt the surge of the moons power like a wave over her body. Looking out her window and staring at the orb only cast in half a shadow, she cursed under her breath. She had completely forgot about the up and coming full moon, which proved how distracted and the extent of the emotional rollercoaster she had been on.

someone with her circumstances always knew the cycle of the moon, it was in her blood to know, it was a necessity of life. Another wave and she gasped, staggering to the bed she grasped tightly at the solid wooden post, no matter how often it had happen she never thought she would become accustomed to the sensation, it started in her chest and in waves fanned out across her body, a sharp tingling sensation, to the point of almost being painful. Similar to when a limb falls asleep and the sensation of the blood rushing back through the veins. Then as sudden as it had occurred it stopped, and Katrina could then only hear the booming beats of her heart in her ears, pressing her hand to her chest suddenly a smell drifted to her. Slowly lifting her eyes to her bedroom door she was over to it and through it in a matter of seconds, standing in the hallway and deeply inhaling the most succulent of scents she had ever experienced.

_MINE. _Her Veela side screamed inside her mind. She looked to the door straight across from her own, disbelief startled her for a second, but her Veela was adamant she investigate further. Her astute hearing clarified the room was empty, slowly opening the door she stood in the open door way, suddenly gasping as the scent became even stronger, she had to slam the door close quickly, her senses becoming overwhelmed. She could feel her blood rushing through every vein, her heart frantic inside her chest as though trying to escape its protective enclosure, she looked to her hands to find them shaking uncontrollably, claws instead of her normal short nails and she knew if she ran her tongue along her teeth she would find her fangs had lengthened. With straining effort she moved away from the door and headed toward the living room, that was her first mistake, suddenly the scent in the room was nothing to the actual arrival of the owner of that smell, that smell that so clearly marked them as hers, and hers alone. Stopping and concentrating she managed to get her breathing under control and tried to reason with her Veela.

"_we will scare our mate if he sees us like this, you must calm down." _She felt her heart beat slow a little more and nodded. There was an almost whining from her Veela self.

"_**Ours! Ours alone, we shall have him!**__." _

"_only when they are ready to accept us, we cant rush this! He is human and delicate." _She felt calm enough to enter the living room and as her eyes scanned the room she saw everyone was present. Suddenly Green met her own and she almost broke out into a sweat with the restraint.

"**If we claim him he wont be weak, he will be strong, the strongest wizard. We would be helping him**." The whispers from her Veela side were convincing but Katrina wasn't known by her family for having an iron will for nothing. She drank in the sight of him, a part of her wasn't surprised, it explain a lot about the attraction she had for him and her reactions to him, but with the full moon coming her magic was stronger tenfold, allowing her Veela side to be more dominant and exposing her mate.

She couldn't believe she had suddenly found him, that she had been lucky enough to have been in his presence all that time, maybe the gods had looked down on her with pity from what she had been through and had granted her the one thing in the whole world she would only want and need. If that was the case she was so grateful and happy she felt she could have burst into tears, and probably would have if she didn't already know this would make her future mate distraught and freaked out. She must tread careful with this one, but she would have him, this both veela and witch agreed on. Her eyes drank in his appearance sweaty and messy from his outdoor exercise, making his sent even stronger, it was intoxicating, he smelled of rain and wind, sunshine and freshly cut grass, but there was something else, a spicy sent mixed in with the others making it uniquely his.

He was talking with the others, laughing and she watched fascinated as his mouth moved and his chest shook. Her heart beat was so loud inside her ears she thought everyone else might be able to hear it. She realised Draco was walking towards her and she once again calmed herself down, she instead focused on his scent, apples and it calmed her.

"Hey, you ok, you look all flustered." She nodded stiffly, then a thought occurred to her. The full moon was soon upon her, her Veela would be at its strongest and she would be at the mercy of it, she had to keep away from him as much as possible, otherwise she would do something she might regret, like claim a mate that wasn't ready to be claimed and would end in rejection. The thought alone sent a spear of fear through her. "Whoa...Nina whats wrong?, your sending out some intense emotions right now." Grasping his arms she must of appeared frightened because he immediately looked concerned and grasped her arm.

"Dragon, I need your help," Hearing Hermione's voice she became calmer, another ally, she could trust Hermione to keep this a secrete, and she would need all the help she could get. "Please get Hermione and meet me in my room."

"What is it Nina?" He was already stepping away to get Hermione's attention. She waved him off, her throat was so dry she needed water. "I'll explain in my room, quickly get Hermione, but don't allow Ron or Harry to come or realise whats going on." He paused looking at her. "Go Dragon!" she hissed, he must have seen the desperation in her eyes because he took off to subtly get Hermione's attention.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself she walked into the kitchen area and struggled to steady her hands to fill a glass with water. It was down her throat in seconds and she sighed feeling calmer and now her hands had stopped shaking. Turning to exit her nose drifted across a well toned chest, she told her self to hold her breath but too late, she breathed deeply and couldn't stop the slight muffed moan escaping. He must of taken it as a sign of being startled because he immediately stepped back, relief and misery conflicted within her.

"Sorry Nina..." He was embarrassed, his cheeks going a delicious pink colour "Wouldn't want you to be too close at the moment with me being all sweaty." Her response was something alone the lines of, "mmnerhph." He gave her a quizzical look, but she had to move before she would do something that would not end well. "Ill see you at dinner." With her head ducked down she almost ran from the kitchen and reached the safe haven of her room.

Both Draco and Hermione looked at her both clearly concerned and confused.

"Whats going on?" Hermione's voice was soothing on her frazzles nerves and she smiled crookedly at them to relieve some of the fear. They both reached her and lead her to sit on the edge of the bed where she was able to get herself completely under control, well almost completely. _And to think it's only going to get worse, the next week was going to be a nightmare!_

"Don't worry no ones in trouble, I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was quite startled myself." She paused to take in their faces. "Ok, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, you must swear to me that you will not breathe a word to anyone or anything under any circumstances, are we clear?" Her expression was stern, their was no messing around when a Veela's mate was involved.

"Merlin Nina, what on earth is this all about!" Draco grasped her hand without thought. Katrina figured he could feel her agitation and nerves.

"Promise me Dragon," She looked to the witch beside her. "Hermione, promise me." Looking a bit out of sorts Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I promise Nina." Looking back to Draco he nodded and swore as well. She let the breath she hadn't known she was holding go and relaxed.

"Well, I have some amazing news. And while I'm completely overwhelmed about this discovery and you can't imagine how happy I am," At this the other two seemed to look if possible even more confused, "but it also comes with complications"

"By moaning myrtles underwear, spit it out girl!" Draco's patients was wearing thin, she could feel it let alone see it.

"Ive discovered who my mate is." Stunned silence met her statement and she looked between the two of them trying to figure out their expressions, the mixture of emotions ranged from, confusion-shock-realisation to finally settle on happy.

"Oh my god!" was Hermione's first words she then proceeded to babbler out so many questions that Katrina could not keep track. When did this happen? How did you know? Who is it? What are you going to do about it? Do I know them? How did you meet them?..on and on until Draco slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the stream of words.

"I think you have a little explaining to do Nina, and I think you better make it snappy." Swallowing hard and nodding, she had never been so nervous, for a fraction of a second she didn't want to say, as though saying it out loud would expose her mate to scrutiny amongst other things.

"Well, I'll start off by telling you how I know." They both nodded and Katrina recognized a duo curiosity and eagerness in their eyes. "Whether a Veela's mate is human or Veela they will always recognize them first by smell, the smell is like no other aphrodisiac imaginable, and draws us in, its almost mouth watering to us. And because they are our mate and our mate alone they will only smell so attractive to that particular person. At first I didn't know, I thought I was just mildly attracted to them which should have tipped me off straight away, Veela's are only ever attracted to their mate and their mate alone. No one else will do. And because the full moon is approaching my magic and Veela are even strong then usual, so it became clear who it was." She paused and watched with what would have been amusement if the situation hadn't been scrambling her brain so much. Both of them were leaning forward hanging onto every word and both raised their eyebrows and looked impatiently at her to get to the point. "Its.....its..." Should she really tell them? What if something happened and others found out, and he got hurt, or worse.

"Nina!" They both yelled at her making her jump.

"My mate is....Harry Potter."


	26. A sense of Exposure

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A sense of Exposure

Their reactions where quite different, while Hermione for some reason seemed extremely relieved, Draco was still slightly shocked and a little disgruntled, giving him a slightly constipated look.

"You mean to tell me...that the golden boy is your mate?..You one and only soul mate?" Draco fiddled with the neck of his shirt.

"Yes." Katrina looked between the two. "You can see why this might become complicated."

"Yes, its complicated in the fact that I'm practically going to be brother in-law to bloody Harry Potter!"

"Shh! Draco, keep your voice down, they'll be back any minute to go down for dinner." Hermione looked to Katrina, "What did you need our help with?" Katrina had forgot about that and the thought that she would have to expose this bit of information was distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well, you see the full moon is only days away and while I can control myself the days leading up to and the days after, for the days of the full moon, my Veela is practically in control then when night time comes fully." She ran a hand through her long hair, noting she needed to get it trimmed. "and....well..." The silver haired went completely red in the face at this stage.

"What is it Nina?"Hermione's hand on her own gave her the needed strength to continue.

"I'll need you two to keep me away from Harry, other wise my Veela will try to ...well you know...mate with him, while the full moons are in play it will be damn near impossible to ignore my instincts and I want to make sure I don't do anything that will jeopardize the chance of him accepting me." Looking into both their eyes, they saw the understanding there and felt a huge relief, it was nice to be able to talk to someone about things, before it was just her and her sister, but she stopped that train of thought before old memories swam to the surface.

"How bad will it be?" Draco grabbed her other hand and placed it in both of his.

"Bad." She looked back down to the patterned quilt. "It was a struggle to move myself away from him just then, and its not even full moon yet." Looking up and suddenly smiling she startled them. "But I found him....i found my mate!" Suddenly she felt a burst of happiness and launched herself at the two of them, both suddenly laughing and hugging her back.

"I hope you two will be very happy." Draco smiled back at her, although it may have appeared slightly strained, Hermione looked pleasantly surprised at his comment.

"well, clearly I'm over moon for you!" Giving Karina another hug, the three of them jumped at the sudden knock at the door.

"Guys its food time!" Ron's voice came from the other side.

"Its always food time to you Ron."Hermione shook her head but still smiled.

"Hey theres nothing wrong with a healthy appetite." Ron opened the door a jar and popped his head through, "What are you guys doing anyway?" He spotted Draco and immediately glared. Karina looked at their position and understood immediately why the animosity. Katrina was sprawled slightly over both Draco and Hermione who forced by this to be squashed together. The Veela smiled, would that red head ever get his act together?

"I was just introducing Draco and Hermione to the Aussie group hug." Karina stood up from the bed and rushed non existent fluff from her t-shirt and jeans.

"We have them here too you know." Ron didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"Yes, but its different because I'm the first Aussie they have had one with." She smiled up at him and he had no choice but to back out when she opened the door the rest of the way, her eyes immediately noticing green, he was leaning up against the doorway, a nonchalance aurora around him, his hair was wet showing his recent shower. But Katrina didn't even need her eyes to tell, she could smell the soap and the small amount of deodorant he had used. Calming her nerves she gave him a smile, automatically he mimicked the gesture and the sight of his upturned mouth made her heart squeeze.

"Hey guys! Food time, now!" Ron didn't bother waiting and turned to walk quickly out of the room.

Draco subtly but effectively stood in-between Karina and the dark haired Griffindore, grabbing her elbow and leading her out.

"Doesn't he realise that gluttony is a sin?" Draco's clipped tones brought Karina down from the clouds she had been drifting in. Hermione's laughter was a little strained as she took up her other side.

"I don't think he would care even if he did to be honest." Draco shared a look with her and smirked.

"He is a little thick isn't he?...not quite able to pick up on hints hmm?" He laughed at her blush. Karina could feel Harry behind them the whole time as they made their way to the great hall and was relieved when she sat down, Draco on her left and Hermione on her right. But of coarse Harry choose to sit across from her, it was going to be hard to keep from looking at someone who was straight across from you, she settled for staring at the table, taking a sudden fascination with the grains in the wood. She looked up when she saw others entering, Dumbledore, Severus, Hagrid and Minerva all sat down at the other end of their table. She smiled in response to the head masters twinkle in greeting. She noted with fondness the big smile Hagrid gave her and how much the others seemed dwarfed by his larger body.

"So what have you guys been up to today?" Her eyes closed on their own accord at Harry's words, they were smooth and deep, soothing to the frizzled thoughts racing in her mind. Draco obviously sensed Karina's disorientation, and seemed to be struggling with either amusement or worry, and answered for her.

"Well Nina and I had lunch and had a walk around the grounds."

"Ah, see anything interesting? I know Hagrid was telling me that the numbers of Dusk Wolves have been strangely increasing, their not normally found around this area, but he was saying apparently a small pack has taken up residence in the forbidden forest." Harry was rambling, Karina found it quite endearing, but then she realised what he was saying and her eyes snapped to his.

"Dusk wolves you say?" She had a similar breed that had lived near her old home, beautiful creatures, very much like wolves only they were three times the normal size and their coat takes after their name, their fur shimmers in the colours of the setting sun. And the fact that they are extremely intelligent, the ones back in Australia had even been able to communicate telepathically, she wondered if the same applied to these wolves.

"Yes, thats right. I myself don't know much about them but Hagrid would use any excuse to talk about them."

It was then that she had noticed Draco began pilling food onto her plate, and the others doing the same.

"Yes I know about them, I had some that lived near me back home." Harry's eyes looked up sharply at her. "I'd be curious to see if they were the same." She tried to stop the blush from reaching her cheeks but to no avail. Her only relief was that he appeared to be ignoring it.

"We'll have to see if we can organise something with Hagrid, I'm quite curious myself." He gave her that smile again, it was one she had only seen him give her, crooked and slightly dopey. She unconsciously leaned forward more, eyes fixated on his mouth, thoughts of closing that gap running ramped through her mind. Luckily Draco had been paying attention and tugged playfully on her hair immediately distracting her.

"Now Nina," He started with a disapproving tone. "All this talk of wolves and you haven't even attempted to eat anything, come on, Dumbledore said you'd need your strength remember?" He gave her a pointed look. Nodding she pointedly avoided Harry's searching gaze and began eating, not really paying attention to what she was putting into her mouth, only being able to tell that whatever it was it tasted delicious.

Her mind wondered to how she was going to talk about what had happened before she got to this castle. She would happily go with not ever talking about it, but she knew that these people deserved answers and especially if she was going to help them bring this psychopath down. He was killing her kind and theirs, at that thought her hand convulsed around her knife, making it bend, looking at it she quickly ducked her hand under the table and straightened it out. Looking around she saw everyone was too busy eating to have noticed. All too soon everyone had finished eating and She began to feel even more nervous, It felt as though thousands of butterflies were fluttering around in side her stomach. Subtly she saw Dumbledore and the others move down, the older wizard cleared his throat and immediately received everyones attention.

"Evening students," He smiled at them while stroking his beard. "Draco informed me today that Karina wanted to talk to us about her circumstances regarding of how she came here." She could feel everyones eyes on her and her first instinct was to duck her head down and avoid everyones stares.

"**You must be strong! How do you expect our mate to respect us if your scared all the time?, think of everything he has done! You must become confident in your abilities and our enemies will not be afraid of you in this state**." Her veela's bitting words struck her harshly, but she was right she needed to become herself once more, while her sister was always the confident and louder of the two, Katrina new that in order to survive she needed to toughen up no more hiding no more running away. Sitting up straighter she lifted her chin and stared at each of the face in turn, determination evident, she noticed they were surprised at the different demeanor.

"From what I've heard you have been at war with this Voldermort wizard and his men for some time now." There were only a couple of winces as the mention of his name followed by nods. "Well, I guess if I can help with my information then I will share my history with you." She looked in front of her and found strength in the jungle green eyes that bore into her own, there felt like there was a sudden connection between them, each having experienced first hand some of the horrors Voldermort was capable of.

"As you know I'm from Australia, I'm not sure what its like here, but even in the wizarding world us Veela's generally keep to ourselves. The fact that Voldermort's forces have reached as far as my homeland shows the direness of the situation, his numbers are obviously growing at an alarming rate for him to be able to effect a country that is literally on the other side of the world." She felt Draco grab her hand and squeezed his in return. "Light Veela's back home have different tribes so to speak, I'm obviously apart of the Stone tribe. But there are many others. My father was well connected within our community, and word had reached him that our people were going missing, at first it was just one or two, but steadily the numbers began to grow and grow, to the point that father feared for our safety and we moved out further into the country. Apparently not further enough..."

She let go of Draco's hand and clasped them together and placed them on the table in front of her. A look of concentration making her frown deeply. It was silent, everyone was hanging onto her every word, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron's mouth open, but it quickly shut as the veela could only guess Hermione must have kicked him under the table, by the sudden painful grimace on his face. "Their numbers were large...and they were organised...too organized. Someone must have betrayed us and told them of where we were, but so few even knew that. Even though were not well known by other wizards, we are very close to other tribes, we hold a deep kinship with fellow veela's, especially due to our lack of numbers...but if we were betrayed I can only imagine it was against their will, I myself have felt first hand how persuasive Voldermort can be." At this she looked into Harry's eyes, she needed her mate with this, she began to notice her hands shaking slightly at the memory, he stomach ached with the memory of the pole that once lodged there, a shudder riped through her and she suddendly felt two large warm rough hands encase her own, and even with her eyes closed she knew they belonged to Harry, she could feel every callus, from his hours of riding his broom. She instantly calmed her heart slowed and her stomach settled. And when his thumbs gently ran across the tops of her own she wanted to shudder for an entire different reason.

"We were packed to leave that night, I don't know where we would have gone, maybe to join another tribe, maybe another country. But we never got the chance, they swarmed our house, wands blazing. My parents fought and they fought well, I myself was responsible for the deaths of quite a few robed men." At that Harry's hands stilled for a few heart beats but when she looked to him with what must have been sadness he presumed the soothing movement. "My sister, brother and myself attempted to escape, we nearly succeeded as well....but Alex.." She faulted and felt her throat close , pain must have been clearly shown on her face because Hermione wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her language.

"Nina, you don't have to do this now, you can wait." To hear her language albeit a bit clumsy on Hermione's tongue was still nice to hear. She replied in kind,

"No I need to do this." Clearing her throat she looked to Dumbledore, "At the loss of my little brother and I can only assume that my sister is dead also, either she died defending herself or she died from refusing to give them certain information." The teachers became tense, Draco had told her they had had no luck in finding out information, mostly because he had told her bluntly, no one had survived escaping except for Harry, "I was...interrogated, they had wanted information about where the other tribes where but specifically they wanted to know our magic source, and were we kept it. As you must know, Veela's are very different to wizards, while we are both magical, Veela's do not _use_ magic, we are _apart_ of magic. Magic is what makes us who we are, and while you could argue that you are apart of it as well the fact remains that you can survive without magic, your muggles prove this, as well as wizards who may never realise what they are or those who choose to live like muggles." She stared at each individual in turn, making sure they fully comprehended the importance of this. "Veela's, cannot survive without magic, if the magic within us dies...we will die."

The hands clasping her own tightened compulsively. And she smiled a little sadly at the dark haired wizard. "My people have accepted this for it is the natural way of life and we know no different. But as Voldermort was soon to discover we are not ones to be toyed with, he may have us beaten and broken but nothing, and I mean _nothing_...would make us reveal the source of our magics. Not to him or _anyone else_ for that matter." She looked sharply at Dumbledore and Severus, her eyes glowing faintly. The head master nodded resolutely understanding her meaning. "From what I could gather, for I wasn't always entirely aware of my surroundings, they had me captive for three months." There was a couple of gasps and a empathetic whimper from Hermione, "I know I was inside a castle of sorts, obviously in England. They had cast a spell on me and transported me there I can only gather, they continuously injected a serum into me that stopped my magics. It appeared they had been doing this for sometime, so I can only gather they had been kidnapping veela's and doing the same thing. The day before I escaped a man brought me to Voldermort, a man that had a unique hair coloring, I only remembered it because I have only ever seen it once after."

"what was it?" Hermione's voice was hushed as though afraid to break the steady silence. Katrina turned slightly and looked to the handsome blond beside her, one hand reluctantly leaving the warmth of Harry's and almost regretfully picked up a loose strand of Draco's tresses that had fallen onto his forehead and delicately smoothed it back. Draco slowly looked to her, haunted and enraged as he realised what she was saying, his body began to shake, she could feel almost first hand the hatred he felt towards the man and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Dragon, be still," She cupped his face. "Do you know a man with the same colouring as yourself working for Voldermort?" There was angry curses said about the room, mostly from Harry and Ron.

Draco looked at her, torn and a sense of guilt peering through his eyes.

"I only know of one man with hair the same colour as my own..." He grabbed her hand and placed it back onto the table. "...My fathers."

"Do not think for one moment that I blame you in anyway Dragon, you have told me about your relationship with him." He nodded but she knew she would have to talk with him later, he felt responsible for what had happened to her.

Almost without thought her hand returned back into the warmth of between Harry's own. "That man was in charge of the questioning the majority of the time. Then as I said I met Voldermort, he had many, many followers with him. He sat upon a throne of sorts, he was....not what I expected, quite strange looking indeed. I don't remember much after that as I was too weak, but I know they were moving me, Voldermort questioned me and when I refused to tell him I soon blacked out. I next woke up in a carriage, must have been not that far outside of the town you found me in, they had forgotten to give me another dose of that serum and I managed to escape. If not for their foolishness I fear....i might have never made it."

"And for their stupidity we are resoundingly grateful, and for our impeccable timing also," Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, "Thank you for telling us, I imagine given your circumstances it must have been quite difficult." She nodded not trusting her voice. She looked at the potions master who appeared to be deep in thought, he was staring intensely at her.

"Lucius." Startled she could only manage an , "excuse me?". "That is the man who interrogated you, Draco's father."

"I shall remember it." Looking at the ceiling she noted how late it had gotten, a rush of fatigue made her slump.

"I think we shall call it a night, we have much to think on." With that Dumbledore swept from the table and the other teachers followed quickly after.

"Karina I think you should get to bed, your still not quite yourself yet." Hermione's arm was wrapped securely around her and she welcomed the warmth. Instinctively wrapping her own arm around the bushy haired witches waist it reminded her of her sister. Resting her head on her shoulder she mumbled something that wasn't intelligible. "Come on." With help from Draco they made they way back to the rooms, Karina didn't really remember getting back through the portrait or when Hermione and Draco gently tucked her into bed.

"If theres one thing I'm grateful for,.." Karina yawned and looked up into the faces of the four new friends she had, "....It's that I got to meet you guys." And without another thought she drifted into the land of slumber.


	27. Yin And Yang

Disclaimer: I own nothing. hey guys it was brought to my attention that when i uploaded this chapter some information was missing. I have now fixed it thanks to those who have already reviewed my chapter :)

_Eyes opened to look up at two moons, she sighed content, her body was completely relaxed. A sensation she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt the silky sand between her fingers and it wasn't long until her sensitive ears picked up the noise of someone walking along the sand. Her breath quickened as well as her heart, she now knew exactly whose feet were walking across the shore. Even in her dream state the effect her mate had on her was immediate. Sitting up with a start she didn't wait for him to come to her, within in a blink she was on her feet and almost running to him, he had stopped and was looking out across the water, hands in his pockets and his feet bare. She saw Harry crystal clear, she watched transfixed as his eyes closed and his chest rose as he breathed deeply. She could see him clearly because she knew he was her mate, but with a pinch in her chest she knew Harry would still see her blurry. The silvered haired witch slowed to a walk and instinctively reached for him, her fingers connected with his and her skin felt alive with an electric current shooting across her body, she was shocked to realise that the full moon also affected her in her dreams, she pulled back worried she might get carried away._

_**'We are dreaming, he is our mate. We can do whatever we like, he knows he is dreaming too.**__' The whispers of her Veela echoed, thats right they were both dreaming. Here was a situation were she could show her true self, feelings and experience what she couldn't just yet in reality._ _He turned to her, she drank in his features like that of a man dying of thirst in the dessert and he was the oasis. He was frowning, and ...seemed disappointed, she felt a pang in her chest, maybe he was disappointed that she was his mate._

"_...I still cant see you, I was hoping I would be able to see who you are." She smiled, relieved. She could even smell him, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she could hear the waves competing with her blood rushing in her ears. Grabbing his hands, her confidence rose when she saw the slight smile on his face and he willingly followed her back up the bank to sit on the sand._

"_In time you will see me, you know..." She paused watching with a smile as he kept squinting at her as they sat side by side in the sand. She stared as she watched his hand lift up to touch her face, it roamed over her features and she sighed with pleasure._ "_I'm yours you know," Her eyes re-opened at his pause in movement, she hadn't meant to say that, but her veela was deciding to be pushy, clearly that half of her wanted Harry to know as soon as possible that they were mates. "I mean, this is your dream, you can talk to me about anything." The raven haired boys widened eyes had lowered and a look of deep sadness marred his handsome face and a sigh escaped his own mouth. _

_That had proved to her first mistake, watching his mouth, she hadn't even realised she had moved, all she knew was that she needed to take away the sadness from his eyes, her veela side was just about in complete control, and while she was slightly anxious and felt completely out of her element she allowed her veela side to take more control, she wanted to experience these things more then anything as well, she had never been in this situation, it was all new and a little scary. But exciting and filled her with an elation she never knew she would be able to experience after the death of her family. His expression was shocked eyes widened with confusion, she sat on top of his long out stretched legs, her own curling slightly towards his back. Her hands cupped his face, thumbs running smoothly over his cheeks. _

"_Why such a sad look? Talk to me." He looked searchingly into the blurry figure she knew he could see, his eyes closed leaning against her hands. _

"_I miss Sirius." His head dropped and she was pleasantly surprised when his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close, resting his head on her chest under her chin. The veela briefly thought she may have died and was in heaven, but his hair was real between her fingers and she couldn't help herself when she smelt his hair, a small groan escaping her, she could stay like this forever. _

"_Whose Sirius?" Stroking his hair and face she almost purred when his face nuzzled her neck._

"_He was my godfather, he...well he's one of the casualties of this war, he was best friends with my parents...also killed by Voldermort." Hands gripped the back of her shirt with almost desperation._

"_I'm so sorry Harry, you have such a big burden on your shoulders don't you?" Lifting his face to search his eyes she saw that past the sadness was a wariness that was deep, years of struggle._

"_I'm so tired, I'm tired of the nightmares, the duty, the fighting. I just want a normal life." She shared his pain in a way, she had always wanted a normal life, but she realised if she had a normal life she would have never had a mate, and even though she had to go through something horrible to meet him, it was worth it, her heart squeezed at the thought that she would once again change his life in an irreversible way._

"_Here you can rest Harry, you can be yourself and relax, no burdens, no choices to make, nothing. You can tell me anything." His whole body relaxed as she ran her hands down from his face to his shoulders resting there and giving a slight squeeze. _

"_I'd like that." He smiled softly and she tried, she really did but it was no use, lowering her head her nose sought out the hollow of his throat, her mouth laying a whisper of a kiss there. His breathing quickened and she smiled, while they had no bond, only here would he be effected by the full moon, when in this place his own soul recognized her as his as well. When he was awake he may be affected by her but only in the physical sense that was normal._

_Her bottom lip dragged up the strong tendons of his neck, earning her a shudder and smothered moan. She felt her breath leave her entirely at the noise passing through his lips, somewhere in the back of her mind caution flared but heedlessly ignoring it her mouth explored his jaw to his chin, her thumb caressed his bottom lip. Her eyes drinking in his face, his eyes were closed mouth parted and his breathing was heavy, she had never seen anything more beautiful. The silver haired veela's right hand moved down to his chest to sit above his heart, it thundered against her palm, reverberating throughout her whole body. The atmosphere was so intense, the air felt thick to breath in, she wished he could see her, wished she could tell what he was thinking. Harry's eyes opened halfheartedly while his left hand hesitantly moved up her spine, he was frowning slightly with a slightly lost look. _

_'_He's never done this before_.' Karina thought to herself._

_'__**Good! It means no other but us has touched him, the way it should be.'**__ Smiling she agreed with her veela side. Karina shivered as his hand reached her neck and kneaded the muscle there to make its way into her hair and cup her head. _

_...  
_

_Harry had never experienced any dream like this, it felt completely real. His whole body was buzzing, his blood seemed to be boiling under his skin. It was also slightly weird, he'd never experienced being like this with another girl let alone one he couldn't really see all that well. He could see a perfect outline of her body, he could tell how tall she was that she had long hair, it ran through his fingers like the water just metres away. But he still couldn't see what she looked like, it was beyond frustrating, like having a sample of something but never getting the whole thing. Her legs curled around his waist suddenly, taking his breath away at the sensation it caused, he could have sworn he heard a slight growl come from her throat before the mystery girl finally brushed her mouth to his, it was light and teasing and he found himself becoming frustrated, taking things into his own hands, he pulled her to him with the hand tangled within her hair. Their mouths touched shyly at first but in a short time Harry's confidence grew, he felt his stomach clench at the mewling sound she made when he bit her lip softly. His right hand left her waist, slowly moved across her rib cage, inching upwards slowly, fingers splayed out slowly reaching for something instinctively..._

Harry Potter bolted upright in bed, and while usually his reasons for doing so after a dream were due to seeing and experiencing something horrible, this time he was most definitely disappointed he had woken up, his chest was heaving, and there was a very noticeable discomfort between his legs. Flopping back onto his pillow he noticed through the window, the sun was making itself known and that his owl happily eating away at her treats on the bedside table. He figured there would be no more sleep for him that morning and that a good cold shower was in order.

...

Smothering herself with a pillow and screaming exasperatedly into it, didn't seem to be helping the Veela's situation but at least it made her feel better. She had woken up in a sweat and panting, the sheets were ruined to shreds, result of her digging her sharp nails into the bed to stop herself from catapulting across the hall and attacking her mate in a rather pleasing manner. Karina was so frustrated she felt her eyes prickle, her jewel thudded in her chest and she calmed. There had to be something... eyes darting to her duffel bag she dived off the bed and began to shift through its contents eyes searching for a familiar book. With a rush of joy her hands grasped the black leather bound book, looking underneath she realised there was two. Each book had half a jewel on the cover in the shape of a heart, and when placed flat and when both covers were put together they formed the complete Jewelled heart. It was beautiful, albeit a bit corny and not exactly conspicuous, she smiled fondly at the books, no doubt her mothers doing.

She flipped through the pages carefully but quickly already having an idea of what to look for, finding what she wanted her fingers passed over the page reverently. It was a herbal drink, when needed at times like this when the Veela needed to suppress the urges of bonding with their mate. Generally it wasn't used because more often then not Veela's often had Veela mates, but more and more over the recent years her community have noticed more humans joining their tribes. Karina supposed it was due to the lacking of numbers, maybe the powers that be knew at one stage that Veela's numbers would start to dwindle, '...but...' she thought with a sudden anger, '..they must not have had an idea about the psychopath trying to kill them off...'

Shaking her head she focused back onto the list of plants needed for the herbal tea of sorts, she had a feeling all these could be easily collected. Resolved she quickly jotted down a list and instructions and got changed, she would need to find Dragon and Hermione straight away. The Veela paused at the entrance of the kitchen, eyes latching onto a raven haired figure, once again freshly showered and dressed casually in jeans, that Karina noticed were a tad too big for his frame and hung low on tempting hips. Walking further in she unconsciously made her way toward him, noting his t-shirt pulled nicely across his broad shoulders. He was eating a piece of toast while talking to Ron, who sitting at the table, would pause occasionally from his constant food shoveling to make some sort of comment that held no interest to the Veela. At that point in time she was only focused on her mate, her blood rushed through her ears and her heart pounded to a painful degree. She wanted to run her fingers through that black mess of hair, heated eyes moved down his neck, she felt her gums become painfully tight as her teeth began to lengthen and sharpen.

"_**Just a taste...it wouldn't hurt him. He'd enjoy it, and then he would be that much closer to being ours." **_The suggestive voice of her Veela was incredibly persuasive at that moment, her hand slowly raised to gently grab the back of Harry's shirt. Just as her fingers were a hairs breath away from the fabric Karina was suddenly grabbed by two strong lean arms and spun around. She immediately bared her teeth in a hiss of anger, 'how dare they come between whats rightfully mine!',

"Karina...Nina, listen to me, snap out of it woman or even clueless golden boy will notice!" Draco's aggravated whisper cut through the sudden confusion and red haze in the Veela's head.

Immediately her teeth retracted and she calmed.

"Oh thank God, Dragon. I don't even want to think about what could have just happened." She chewed her bottom lip with nerves, her whole body humming with the excitement of her mate being so close, even with Draco in front of her she was still unconsciously trying to turn around to look at him to her bond-brothers amusement and frustration.

"Ok, thats why I'm here. Merlin's beard girl, you looked like you were about to devour that poor boy." He looked if it was believable slightly worried. "You wouldn't have actually tried to eat him or anything..right?"

Karina's expression, to Draco's shock, turned slightly impish or even dare he think it mischievous.

"I wouldn't have done anything to harm my mate, at least nothing that he wouldn't have liked..." Again she tried to turn around while Draco steered her into the kitchen, skillfully keeping her boxed in while forcing her to get some cereal into a bowl.

Karina suddenly saw Hermione enter the kitchen, waving her over to join them in the kitchen. On her way over though Harry had stopped her, to tell her something, placing his hand on the bushy haired witches arm, Karina instantly saw red and green, even letting a noticeable growl of anger escape, not unnoticed by the blond next to her.

"Karina!" He admonished. "Hermione is your friend and very stupidly and clearly in love with that red haired freckle faced moron Ron, down girl!" He even went so far as to slap her cheek gently. Karina smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but Veela's are very possessive of their mates, and unfortunately more so around the full moon, not so much after they have bonded. But with Harry 'free' as it were, my Veela side considers all other females a threat...ugh why does this have to be so hard! I thought it would be easy once I found my mate, I 'd see him, he'd see me, poof connection then bond then happily ever after." She slumped against the counter and despondently shoveled cereal into her mouth.

"I know Nina," Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving the needed comfort the silver haired Veela needed, only thing was she didn't want Draco's arm, she wanted Harry's.

"Hey whats wrong?" Hermione dished up her own cereal and noted the defeated look upon her friends face.

"I want my mate." Was the Veela's simple reply, she rinsed her bowl and stood arms crossed. Hermione suddenly saw the resemblance of a little child being denied sweets, as funny as that was she saw the real sadness behind those miss matched eyes and the raw need when her eyes drink in the sight of Harry.

"I know Nina, we'll work it out alright? Everything will work out, you'll have him soon enough ok?" The assuring words seemed to help bring Karina out of her slump and her eyes lit up slightly.

"Oh I found this herbal remedy in one of my books this morning, its to keep my Veela in check over the next few days, should enable me to be in the same room as Harry without me wanting to rip his clothes off." The shy girl suddenly turned a flaming red at the accidental admission.

Draco's laughter didn't help matters, in fact the Veela thought if they didn't hurry they would gain unwanted attention and she couldn't risk being anywhere near Harry right now. "anyway...If its alright I'm gonna need both you guys help over the next few days, at night wont be a problem, but during the day I'm gonna need you to keep me distracted and also probably Harry. From what I've seen, anything suspicions and he'll suspect something." Karina knew she would look slightly desperate but these were her friends and they needed to know just how serious the situation was.

"Yeah, funny that. If its got anything to do with women or their feelings he hasn't got a clue, but anything else and hes like a blood hound on the hunt." Karina laughed at the comparison Hermione made.

"What on earth is a blood hound? Are you talking about the muggle dog?" The Slytherin gave both witches a confused look.

"No," Explained Hermione, automatically shifting into teacher mode. "I'm talking about the magical blood hound, vicious hounds that can stalk their prey for days or weeks, very patient. Once they have them corned the first thing they tear out is the heart, well... so they say." A disturbed looking Draco shook his head.

"Why would you even read about something like that?" Hermione scowled slightly.

"Squeamishness is no excuse to stay ignorant of the dangers in this life Draco, you of all people should know this." The mood was quickly turning sombre and Karina didn't have any more time to waste.

"Ok guys we need to get this remedy together, do you recognise any of these ingredients?" Showing the list to them, relieved when both nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Most of this stuff the school has in supplies, this will be easy to brew." Karina could see the excitement in the witches eyes at the prospect of learning something new.

"Well, ok lets get going then shall we?" Draco motioned for Hermione to go first, then Karina, then himself. Always mindful of keep the Veela at a very close distance to himself and as far as possible from Harry. Only once did he have to gently but firmly grab her upper arm to stop her from moving when said Griffindore asked were they were going. Hermione stuck to the truth as close as possible, claiming that Karina wanted to make a certain herbal tea that she drank back home and that they were helping.

Luckily Ron had then distracted Harry with Quidditch practice so they didn't have to worry about him wanting to join them, that would be a disaster.

Three hours later and they poured the brewed 'herbal tea' into a jug, but Hermione set aside a cup and poured some and placed it in front of the fidgeting Veela.

"Bottoms up eh?" The Veela halfheartedly smiled and brought the tea to her lips. The other two individual's almost holding their breath. Karina remembered the smell immediately, she remembered her parents drinking it, not to restrain themselves, but just because they enjoyed the taste and the relaxing effect it had on them. Sipping away she quite enjoyed the taste, it was strong, but had a sweetness to it that was almost tangy and made her tongue tingle, she felt the tingle travel down her throat and it immediately warmed her chest. It spread throughout her body bit by bit relaxing her limbs, and Draco and Hermione visibly relaxed when they saw the lazy smile appear on her face.

"Well, that seemed to work nicely then." Draco looked proud with himself, he and Hermione had both taken over the potion process, leaving Karina to sit idly and watch with amusement as they both fought for control of the cauldron. "Good timing, its lunch time and I could eat one of those blood hounds you were talking about right now." They packed up and were careful to bring the jug with them, they would place it in the fridge later when they made their way back to their rooms.

Sitting down at the table with once again Hermione and Draco at her side she could tell that both held their breath when Ron and Harry both entered the room and sat down in front of them.

Karina of coarse felt the immediate excitement of seeing her mate and a small buzz throughout her body but it was dulled and wonderfully easy to ignore.

When the Veela didn't throw herself across the table towards the unsuspecting Harry they both relaxed and they all settled into the conversation. Harry noted the jug and merely quirked an eyebrow at the Veela's direction. She just smiled and continued eating, subtly ignoring his question. But when Ron asked if he could try it she was forced to pull it out of his reach, panic briefly crossed her features.

"I-I'm sorry Ron, but you can't drink it. It's only meant to be drunk by Veela's, you could get sick." Karina didn't quite know if it was true, but something was definitely telling her that humans shouldn't drink it, and besides she would need the rest to keep herself in a calm state, that metal jug was now like a life line and she couldn't risk loosing any of it. She could always make more yes, but some of the herbs could only be picked at certain times, and she just didn't have the luxury of waiting around for when those herbs were ripe and ready.

"No sweat." Ron smiled and then continued to eat his lunch, he commanded Hermione's attention when he retold of the one-on-one game Harry and he had. As he rambled on Hermione smiled fondly at the red head, head resting in her palm nodding at appropriate moments, giving him her complete an undivided attention. Karina hoped Ron would hurry up and realise that a wonderful woman was besotted with him. She huffed with frustration, there were too many individuals out there that weren't joined with their mates, including herself.

She looked up and connected with two emeralds staring thoughtfully back at her, even with the tea the pull of her mate was unstoppable and she just slightly leaned forward, disguising this movement by adopting the same position as the brown haired witch had. She unknowingly gave him a slow sensuous smile and he blushed, for some reason remembering his dream from last night. He felt the tips of his ears become hot and knew they also were red, her sudden raised eyebrow only added to his discomfort. Karina was acting different, he knew something wasn't quite right. When she was in a room he could practically feel her eyes burning holes in his clothes, but then dismissed the idea because Karina would have no reason to look at him so intently. And she was normally shy with smiles and eye contact. Apparently she was feeling more comfortable around them, which was fantastic but for some reason Harry felt uneasy, something in his gut was telling him to move away from Karina, he watched fascinated as she slowly ran a tongue over her top lip, it was almost like she was a predator and he was her prey. Shaking his head at the insane thoughts he was having he dismissed the idea entirely.

As the moon began to rise into the night sky Karina felt her blood burning her from the inside out with the signs of her change coming onto her. She had warned Draco and Hermione of what would happen and that under no circumstances were they to venture out, especially Harry, the poor wizard wouldn't know what hit him. A sudden rustling caught her heightened hearing, and a scurrying. Leaning down over the edge of her bed toward the sound, she had to move her black robe out of the way that had been hanging on the bed post, a flash of tawny fur caught her attention and she suddenly didn't dare to breathe.

"...Max..?" Her voice soft and filled with hope, her heart began to race when a timid tawny haired ear flicked out of a shadow. Slowly moving off the bed she layed down onto her stomach so see better. "..is that you Maxy?" Slowly, ever so slowly little paws came into view, then a dusky pink nose and then incredibly large golden eyes stared up at her, Max sat tail between his legs head lowered and looked up at her as though scorned. Joy rushed straight to the Veela's heart as she suddenly scooped up the little animal into her arms and cooed and whispered words that didn't make sense as she cuddled and stroked the impossibly soft golden hair.

"Oh Maxy I thought I'd never see you again!, how on earth did you find me? How did you manage to get all the way out here?" She paused looking expectedly at him, figuring out that his mistress wasn't in anyway displeased with him he had began to profusely lick her face and hands anything that he came into contact with.

'_so happy to see you Nin! Was so worried when robed men came to take you away, but I knew I would find a way to find you, yes indeed never doubted it for one moment!' _Max was a magical type of beast. But he was much more complex than being a simple creature, at the moment as Karina held him lovingly in her palms he was tiny, his hole body fitting onto one hand, but Max had an ability to control his size at whim. He could go from pocket sized to the size of a large horse. When changed into a larger size he became more vicious looking, his teeth grow to hang outside his mouth and his eyes glow like two lantern's in the night. Meaning he could fit into incredibly small places or fight off large predators. Each light Veela generally bonds with a magical creature, they become their guardians, especially on nights of the full moon, to protect the people around the veela as much as the veela themselves.

"But..Max how on earth did you get to Scotland for chrissake, where on the other side of the planet!" Karina stroked his large rounded ears, almost rabbit like, he was slightly odd looking but Karina thought him the cutest animal she had ever laid eyes on, something that bruised his ego often. He had the face similar to a fox, only his snout was a couple of inches shorter, his enormous round golden eyes made it impossible for Karina to ever stay mad at him, even when he was a pup and tried to chew through all her shoes. His large rounded ears were generally always up and alert, one twitching from sounds he could pick up in other rooms. They looked slightly too big for his little body, his frame was lithe and skinny, no excess fat to be found, covered completely in golden tawny fur except for his tail, which faded into a snow white colour at the tip, it swished back an forth rapidly. She had many memories of following a much larger version of that white tail in the middle of the night like a beacon of light in complete darkness. Two beautiful golden little angel like wings sat on top of his back, they ruffled slightly making the light catch the gold feathers and make them appear amber.

'_well, after you said I was to run and hide before the robed men came, which was absolutely the most stupidest thing you have ever asked me to do by the way.' _At that the Veela raised an eyebrow and smiled, she had missed hearing his energetic voice in her head, always happy and buzzing. _'I went after some of them, but I'm...sorry ...by the time I reached you they were already placing you on a broom with someone...' _His ears suddenly drooped and his head lowered, eyes looking imploringly up at her, the veela's heart strings pulled at the complete destitute expression on Max's face. _'...I failed you Nin, I flew for miles after those evil robed men but I became so tired, I went back to look for Alex and Alice, but...i could only find one thing...' _Before she could reassure him he leaped out of her hands and trotted up to her robe pocket, grasping something softly in his mouth, as soon as he turned to face her she recognized the little runner, it was Alex's. A sob burst through her mouth without her control and Max leaped up onto the bed and began whimpering, feeling her pain as his own.

She didn't notice when he changed his size, but she wrapped her arms around a much larger version of Max, he was the size of a wolf, and she buried her hands into his fur and cried into his neck. Max endearingly tried to comfort her by curling a large wing around her back and nuzzling his face into her shoulder. _'..I'm so sorry Nin...' _The grief in his voice was so strong she she suddenly realised that she needed to reassure him that he wasn't at fault. Sitting up and wiping her face she looked sternly at him.

"Max, listen to me carefully." She had his full attention, his eyes staring intelligently into her own. "None of what happened is in any way your fault, you hear me? We were out numbered and ambushed. I'm lucky to have made it to safe hands myself.." Her eyes widened suddenly, "You didn't fly all the way here did you?" The sound of his chuckle relaxed her immediately and she smiled softly at him, feeling herself calm down completely.

_'No Nin, I waited for months, not really knowing what to do. Until you came back,' _His tongue lolled out to the side in an almost prideful gesture. _'I then simply waited for the right moment to jump into you coat, although not exposing myself before that was very hard Nin, I was confused why you didn't sense me there though..' _Karina then had the decency to look slightly sheepish at Max.

"I didn't sense you because I was under a numbing potion." His jaw clicked together with an audible snap and his eyes narrowed.

'_Nina!, you know those are dangerous especially for light Veela's, the balance of emotions are very important for you...but I understand why.' _With a friendly lick to the face she then threw her arms around him once again.

"You cant begin to know how happy I am to see you Max," She leaned back to scratch at his favorite spot behind his ears, "It's like having a piece of home with me." She smiled but clutched her chest suddenly when the pain began to resonate throughout her body.

_'Come Nin,' _Gracefully stepping down from the bed he made his way to the window, looking pointedly back at her, _'...do not worry little one, I shall protect you as always.' _Despite the pain she smiled, exposing her elongated teeth, her nails now razer sharp ivory claws, unfurling her wings with a sigh of satisfaction, both magical beings ran and jumped, gliding in the chilled air over the forest tops, under the glow of the full moon.


	28. Human Comfort

Thank you so much to those that reviewed my last chapter, it really helps to keep the motivation up :)

Sorry for the lateness!

Ali: No question is stupid but I can't tell you…you'll find out! Thank you for sticking with my story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

….

Something weird was going on, of that Harry was sure of, no positive. And it definitely had something to do with the alluring Veela, Hermione and Draco. For the past week the three of them had been acting extremely secretive and edgy. There was an almost nervous energy buzzing around, which under the circumstances the raven haired boy would have tossed it up to Karina being nervous about school starting so soon. Harry had never seen a student transfer into Hogwarts, she would have to line up with the first years to be sorted, and he was even more curious as to what house she would be placed in. In the last week Harry had first began to notice something fishy going on when Karina wouldn't come out of her room all day, Hermione and Draco never far from her room coming in and going bringing her meals. Hermione had mumbled something about the Veela not feeling too well, but when Harry went to see if she was alright himself the both of them would cut him off every time, making some excuse, 'she's sleeping', 'she doesn't want to see anyone'. Draco while much calmer then Hermione and succeeding much better at concealing his emotions, despite that the golden boy still caught the flashes of worry that would pass across the blond boys features when he glanced at Karina's door.

Just when Harry's curiosity was about to burst and he was contemplating sneaking into the Veela's room, which on further thought he realised would be very inappropriate. She came out of her room on the Friday morning practically glowing, Harry had remembered staring quite openly at her, he was sure he had resembled a gold fish with his mouth flapping open, he snapped out of it when she turned to him and the smile she gave him suddenly stole his breath and made his heart thunder in his chest, and he wondered what kind of illness can make someone suddenly bounce back like that.

But it was the night before they had to make their way to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the train back to Hogwarts with everyone else. They couldn't make it known that they had been already staying at the school, especially with Death Eaters still out hunting for Karina. If word got out that Harry and his friends plus Draco and a mystery girl had been staying at Hogwarts, it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. So while Harry lay on top of his bed, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling and enjoying the cool breeze drifting in through the window, he looked over to see Hedwig happily perched on the sill, amber orbs staring back at him through the dark.

When a noise reached his ears, at first it went unnoticed but his ears picked it up again, recognizing the sound. A few times now he'd head the noise, it was coming from Karina's room he knew. A soft noise that drifted to him and pulled, making his chest ache. Sobs, faint cries that where being muffled. He couldn't take it any more, rolling off the bed and making his way into the corridor he rested his forehead against the smooth oak of the door. Should he go in? What if she wanted to be left alone? Another sob wrenched past the Veela's mouth and he made up his mind. Gently turning the knob and entering, he was aiming for quiet but he didn't want to scare her.

He struggled to see her in the dark; the rumpled bed was empty, covers pushed right down to the end of the bed. He thought he saw a dark blur flash out of sight and into a black shadowed corner of the room, blinking, there was no movement and he could make out nothing in the dark. His eyes drifted around the room and it was only from the faint light coming through the open window that he saw her, her back was to him. Pale quick silver hair cascaded around her shoulders, that where hunched over her knees as she gently rocked back and forth. She looked so small and vulnerable right then, and before he realised what he was doing his legs had swallowed up the distance. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, overlapping her own and pushing her back against his front. Stretching out his long legs on either side of her, he continued to rock gently and rested his head against her silken hair. He had seen she clutched the jewel from her families' funeral. So tightly her knuckles where stark white in contrast to his tanned hands that wrapped around her. His face, no doubt a brilliant shade of red from every spare red-blood cell zooming to his head, he had no doubt Karina would be able to feel the heat radiating from it on the back of her head. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hair was against his cheek and mentally shook himself, that was not the appropriate thing to be thinking when comforting someone.

He noticed she had instantly quieted when he'd touched her, she hadn't moved or jerked. Just stilled, as though she knew it was him. Five heart beats later she slowly relaxed and leant into him, her head coming to slowly rest on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I've got you." The sound of his voice in her ear instantly made her bones melt. He was sitting, right behind her, holding her. She would normally think she'd be dreaming but she knew, by Merlin's beard, she could feel every inch that was connected to him. And the absolute heavenly feeling it created was her undoing. She felt her self become over whelmed, she'd just lost her family, but she'd found her mate. One that she couldn't just outright claim, even though by rights she could. But him being human if she claimed him without his knowledge or complete consent he would instantly reject her, unaware of the customs of Light Veela's. Suddenly feeling the heaviness of the stone in her arms she gently placed it on the floor. He was still rocking her back in forth in slow soothing motions. A wave of grief hit her and she quickly spun around in his arms, grabbing onto his solid form and burying her face into his tawny brown neck.

Karina's arms banded around his middle and she didn't know how she was supposed to ever let him go. Clutching him with an almost desperation she suddenly realised, she needed this; human contact, love, anything to feel comforted. Her legs stayed stretched out but curved towards his back. The silver haired Veela felt him stiffen at the change in position but continued rocking and began a soothing slow rub on her back in a circular motion. Memories rushed to the surface of her mother doing the same thing and tears streaked down her face unwillingly. She hated showing weakness in front of Harry. It felt like he always saw her breaking down or at her worst. Enough, she thought to herself. She would become stronger, she now had a mate to protect. With one last sigh she wiped the tears away and resolved to strengthen herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had done her training. There would be much to do, there was still the case of any surviving Clan members, and how many where still left back home? Or had most moved away? The last her family and herself had heard was that the majority of the clans where moving to Europe to blend in with the Wizarding world.

Slowly she sat up, and focused her vision on Harry's chest; he was wearing a plain black t-shirt, it was loose but she could still make out the muscles in his arms as they almost caged her in. She watched fascinated at one of the thick veins that ran all the way up his arm, gaze following up to his shoulder to jump to his chin, then his mouth. It was quite shapely for a male, Karina thought, but didn't make him appear in any way feminine. Finally her miss matched eyes collided with his, and she as usual sank into there emerald depths. How could someone have eyes **that** green? He was frowning, unsure of her reaction or what she was doing. He leaned back so that their faces weren't so close together and she mourned the loss of warmth from his breathing on her hair. He was quite taller than her, even when sitting and she had to tilt her head up to maintain eye contact, his chin would have rested quite comfortably on top of her head.

"Better?" She watched the movement of his eye brows as they lifted in question, his voice a little husky from disuse. A tingle crawled down her spine at the sound.

"Yes, thank you." Not knowing what else to say she looked over his shoulder to see the school grounds trees gently swaying, from the breeze of their own accord she couldn't say. Nothing was what it appeared to be at Hogwarts. She suddenly felt nervous about this 'Sorting' ceremony that they had as a tradition, she desperately wanted to be in the same house Harry but what about Draco? With a jolt of guilt she realized that a part of her Veela nature she couldn't change; that no matter what a Veela's mate would always come first. "Harry…could you explain again to me what's going to happen tomorrow?"

Stealing a glance she saw him look at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, first we will all take a port key to King's Cross Station. That's where our train leaves from, then we will arrive at Hogwarts, you will be lining up with the first years- no doubt Dumbledore will introduce you and explain to everyone that you're a new student." He paused and looked intently at her hair. "Did Hermione talk with you about changing your hair?" Looking at her eyes he frowned. "And we will have to do something about your eyes too."

"My eyes?" She instinctively brought her hands up to touch the outside corners of her eyes.

"There too unusual." She frowned, that didn't sound like a good thing. He was still gazing at her face, frown still drawing his dark eyebrows together.

"What do you mean unusual? Do you think my eyes are weird?" Harry's eyes suddenly widened and his cheeks flush with she would guess embarrassment.

"No-no I didn't mean your eyes where weird or ugly or anything, I just meant that they stand out." At her continued frown and disconcerted expression he rushed on. "Well, it's just their very unusual in a rare-attractive sort of way. Not many people have two different colored eyes. It's a rarity and people notice those things, we don't want you to draw too much attention to yourself." Fascinated she watched him run an agitated hand through his hair the action making his hair poof out in all different directions. He looked unbearably cute, all flushed and disheveled. She stopped herself when she realized she had lean in slightly.

"Thank you." At her soft tone his eyes jerked back to hers with surprise. "It's nice to have someone care about my safety, and for thinking my eyes were rare and pretty." His flush deepened. He must not have realized the compliment he had given her.

Clearing his throat he shifted on the floor slightly. She guessed it was his way of subtly trying to tell her that she could move off him, but her Veela almost screeched in protest. She could stay like this; she could easily over power him and keep him all to herself. But the idea was squashed as soon as it formed. Sighing regretfully she retracted her legs and eased away from him. He immediately got up from the floor and reached down a hand for her.

Gingerly grasping his and showing no outward expression at the immediate tingle that raced up her fingertips to her shoulder at contact.

"You best be getting some sleep, it's a pretty long day tomorrow, and you'll have a different room. You'll share a dorm with some other girls. I'm sure you'll be with Hermione so don't worry." Brushing imaginary dust from his pants he avoided her gaze.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Giving him a small smile paid off as he instantly gave her one in return.

"I have no doubt." His confidence in her cause her chest to burn with please and her smile grew. He made his way to the door and as he turned the door knob and was opening it wider she said,

"Thank you Harry, for everything." That was all she could manage suddenly feeling drowsy, he kept his eyes on the door as he opened it more, just as he was about to step through his voice called her attention back from looking at her inviting bed.

"Katrina?"

"Yes?" She watched as he gripped the door handle tighter.

"I-…" He took a deep breath "I'll miss seeing your unusual eyes." She could just make out the slight curve of his mouth; if she didn't know better she would say he was smirking. Before she could even begin to stutter a response he had slipped through the door and disappeared. Well, she thought to herself, who'd have thought; her mate would miss seeing her natural eye color. That told her that she at least thought her eyes where pretty. Grinning to herself like an excited school girl she jumped into bed and the soft smile stayed there, even as she fell into a deep sleep.


	29. Chapter 29: An Incripted Golden Locket

Author Notes:

THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the wonderful encouraging words! I feel so guilty like I've abandoned my followers hahaha which is my own fault, I will try and do better and make this chapter a long one

I hope you continue to enjoy, I apologise if some parts of the plot don't make much sense when readers are thinking of the original Harry Potter story line…but it is an AU and doesn't follow the rules hahaha. But to answer another's question, we are going to go with yes he knows of his inheritance….

Waking up before the sun had even bothered to peek above the horizon seemed wrong on all accounts, and a certain Veela definitely felt cheated. Hair sticking up at odd angles and eyes that felt as though someone had been pouring sand under her lids while she slept, she glared at her window where an insistently loud tapping was coming from. The noise drilling into her head as she stumbled from the bed, right foot getting caught in the process and almost falling face first into the ground, her wings instinctively flaring to keep her balanced. With a hop and twist she managed a safe landing and braced herself on the stone windowsill, her wings settled and retreated into inside the flesh of her back once more. There before her squatted a very disgruntled black owl, and if owl's had facial expressions this one was looking at her with disdain, its amber orbs glaring at her as though it was her fault it was tapping on her window.

"Don't look at me like that, you woke me up not the other way round buddy." Ruffling its feathers in a show of displeasure she unlatched the window and the icy air immediately caused goose bumps to race up her bare arms. Without a further invitation needed the owl strutted through the opening and she spotted the scroll attached to his leg. Who would be sending her a message at this hour? She looked at Mr Disdain warily; he stared back…almost mockingly- daring her to extend her fingers. This would be painful; quickly she tried to snatch the parchment from his leg but he hopped out of the way and snipped at her fingers with his short beak, that's sharpness was in no way diminished due to its size. Sighing, she knelt in front of the sill, the cold ground unpleasant on her knees. Raising her hands in the prayer position,

"I am truly sorry for being the cause of waking you at such an awful hour, please find it within your heart to forgive me." It was hard enough trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice, it was its owners fault not hers but she had dealt with arrogant owls before. Fluffing his feathers and seeming to preen under her grovelling he almost haughtily lifted his head while sticking out his leg for her to claim her letter. "Why thank you good sir." His attitude towards her seemed to improve as he rubbed his beak against her hand. Rolling the crisp parchment out to see the precisely neat cursive script and read,

"_Miss Stone, _

_Make your way to the potions classroom effective immediately after reading this. It is of the utmost importance. _

_~Potions Master,_

_Professor Snape."_

"Well..." Smiling at the owl a little sheepishly she admitted, "…I should have guessed."

At this hour of the morning the remarkable castle was on the more draftee scale of things, but she felt the magic in the air that drifted through the halls that slowly warmed the large rooms from pre-morning frosty to a much more tolerable temperature. She had dressed hastily and as quietly and swiftly as possible made her way down to the lower levels, it was much colder where the potions class where held, but it barely registered with the Veela. Her thoughts returned to last night and she felt her whole body heat up, her face going red, what was she going to do about Harry? Shaking her head she tried to focus on the task ahead, what would Professor Snape need from her at such a time, and when they were heading to the station today as well. She needed to make preparations on her appearance; most of her meagre possessions had already been packed away in a trunk given to her. Now that she thought about it, living with other students it would be quite draining to keep a constant level of magic spells going while trying to maintain different hair and eyes and even hiding her markings and jewel. Of course using glamour was second nature to her but there's always the possibility of getting caught out. And if there where students working for these Death Eaters they all had to be very careful, how was she going to blend in and not catch anybody's notice?

Finally arriving at Snape's office she knocked first, there was silence on the other side until she heard his distracted comment of, "Enter." Quietly entering his office she saw him seated behind a beautifully carved wooden desk, it looked like mahogany but the colouring was almost back that it look almost glossy in the flickering torch lights that where periodically spaced throughout the room.

He didn't look up from his writing as she entered and she too the time to study his features as he frowned in concentration, the lines deepening between the drawn in dark brows, the left side of his mouth drawn down in disdain. His hand whisked across the page with efficiency and a quality of neatness that was envious, Katrina had always been hopeless with quills, her sister use to comment that whenever there was an ink bottle around there was to be a puddle of spilled ink somewhere else that Katrina had been. Her sister on the other hand had had beautiful handwriting, just like their mother. She didn't take a seat in the solitary chair that stood sentinel on the other side of the Professor, from their previous encounters it wasn't hard to figure out what this potions master would tolerate and wouldn't. If you looked past his almost permanent sneer and disdain, others would notice he had impeccable manners, and he acted as though sometimes it was so ingrained it was almost against his will. Finally looking up he kept a blank expression as he looked over her, his obsidian eyes almost looking black in the semi-lighted room focus on her head and she just knew her hair was still looking fabulous in all its bed head glory. She gave him a lopsided smile and did a half shrug,

"It is pretty early." His hair didn't have a strand out of place, but that wasn't the point.

"Miss Stone, please have a seat." He motioned with his hand towards the chair in front of him.

"Thank you." Getting more comfortable she wriggled her toes inside her shoes, a habit she had when nervous. He shuffled parchments around his desk and once cleared the space he clasped his hands together and rested them on the shiny surface. She wondered briefly if anything ruffled this man. "Your owl is quite the character Professor," As if waiting on cue said owl glided into the open window and landed beside Snape's clasped hands. "…speak of the devil."

"-And he shall appear…" The professor answered, she could have sworn there was a softening to one corner of his mouth, almost without conscious thought one hand moved to idly scratch the top of the pompous owls head. She smiled at him, and for a moment he seemed to be taken aback, as though he was unused to such responses, how lonely this man must be. Frowning in response he cleared his throat. "Now enough pleasantries, there's good reason that I asked you down here. Obviously today you are all making your way to the platform to travel with everyone else to come to Hogwarts and start the school year and such." Nodding dutifully as was expected the Veela thought he deemed it acceptable to continue. "Have you thought about your disguise?"

"I have had to change my appearance in the past, changing my hair and eye colour isn't a problem, the Veela clans have been doing it for centuries." He nodded satisfied with her response.

"But there is the issue of the sorting ceremony, if I recall, I cannot ever remember a time when an older student was brought in, the letters are always sent at the age of eleven."

"Yes I had thought of that, I will stand out greatly not only in height I imagine, but it will definitely draw questions and unwanted attention. But I haven't any ideas to get around it as yet." He smirked.

"You haven't, but I have." Getting up from the desk and making his way to a cabinet, he waved his hand in front of the black glassed pane, framed with a rose coloured timber and opened it to reach inside. When his hand withdrew he held a necklace. The firelight caught the gold chain and changed its colour from different shades of orange and red, hanging daintily on the end was a round locket, also gold as he brought it nearer she saw there was an engraving on the font. "This locket contains very powerful magic," He sat back behind the desk and looked at her pointedly while the chain dangled between his fingers. "You are never to open it, am I clear? The spell will be released and the locket will once more become just an ornament."

"Of course, how exactly will the locket help my situation?" She leaned in and peered at the necklace, it was quite beautiful. She was close enough to make out the engraved picture of a proud lion, but there was something draped around its neck, a snake she realised a moment later when the light caught the reflective surface. "It's a beautiful necklace." He looked at it, the expression almost bitter sweet, before his face closed off all emotion.

"This is not just a necklace, it contains magic that will not only take care of the matter of holding the glamour you place on yourself but it will also affect those around you." He looked at her sharply to make sure she was listening carefully. "You must wear this at all time, especially as you walk into Hogwarts with the first years. As you're walking into the Great Hall, people will not see you as you are now but as a younger version. Then when you are seated at the chosen house, slowly the magic will make everyone see you for your correct age and begin to think you had been there already in the same year as Draco and the others. They will not remember details just a vague sense that they know you and that you had been in their classes." He was slightly smug at her widened eyes.

"That's incredible," As he handed it to her she gently took it into her hands, the locket coming to rest on her right palm. It had turned over and she saw it was engraved at the back too,

L~S

Had been very lightly written in an elegant script, it had obviously belonged to someone at some point and going from his expression as he watched her like a hawk as she cupped the locket gently, it had meant a lot more to him than he was wanting to let on. Looking up at him she knew he would never tell her the story behind it, carefully she lifted it-the chain so long she easily pulled it over her head and tucked it inside her jumper, the locket dropping down to rest in the middle of her chest. It was warm and she felt the magic inside rushing to connect with her spirit jewel, a feeling of love and joy rushed through her chest. Gasping and reaching up to place a hand over where the locket sat underneath her clothing, she looked to him and said softly,

"Whoever had owned this necklace before was a loving and kind person, and very strong as well." He looked at her and his eyes seemed to drift into memories only he could recall.

"Yes they were, it makes sense you would feel their magical essence." Clearing his throat, he shuffled some more papers unnecessarily and continued, "Now the magic in that locket is strong but it will use some of your magic to insure the spell stays intact. One thing though, while the glamour will always be intact as long as you wish it, those that have met you before you put on the locket will not be influenced by the spell trying to make them believe they have known you for some time. But this is not a large matter as you have only been exposed to a small group of Hogwarts residents."

Her fingers unconsciously fiddled with the chain, "Thank you, Professor Snape. You are quite the remarkable wizard." He again showed surprise just slightly but the raising of his eyebrows that she had so genuinely offered gratitude, but that was followed by a scowl.

"I only did what was asked of me and what was necessary, nothing more or less."

"Yes but it is still appreciated, especially as it concerns my safety and those that I have come to care for." She looked into his eyes, such pain she saw there, his emotions so tightly shut she wouldn't be surprised if he closed himself off from feeling any emotions.

"Yes, well…Good." He stood abruptly and began to make his way to the door, seeing this as her cue to leave she followed behind the disgruntled man. He very much indeed resembling his owl at present and she had to stop the smile from twitching at the corner of her mouth. Reaching the door way she walked through and turned to him,

"Thank you very much Professor, I shall see you later tonight at the great hall." As she turned his voice made her stop and look back at him,

"Miss Stone…"He was frowning again, seeming to be in conflict with himself. "Take care of the necklace, there isn't any replacement." She was touched that he had given up something he was obviously still attached to for her sake. Turning fully to him she moved her left arm to sit diagonally across her chest, her left hand clutching her right shoulder, her right hand in the form of a fist, the arm bending at the elbow to connect side on with her left elbow she bowed towards him.

"As a light Veela and a member of the Stone clan, I promise to look after it with the utmost care and respect, if the day comes when it has fulfilled its purpose I shall return it to your care if you so wish it. That is my oath." Straightening up she saw a softening in his eyes and a small glimmer of possibly respect hidden in their depths.

"I would appreciate that…Thank you." The words where hard for him to be certain, not wanting to cause any more discomfort she gave him a small smile and turned sharply to make her way back to her room.

Authors notes: A little I dry I know but things will pick up, next chapter is going to get her at Hogwarts and on her merry way into a further plot line


End file.
